


"Together 'till the end"

by JayCV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Loss, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCV/pseuds/JayCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke y Lexa derrotan a Mount Weather. Juntas forman una alianza fuerte entre los clanes lo que no saben es que la guerra todavia no ha terminado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia espero que les guste,algunas palabras las deje en ingles porque pienso que cambiarlas al espa~ol se pierde el significado.

_**CAPITULO 1:** _

         Después de la victoria en Monte Weather. La Comandante y Clarke decidieron acampar cerca, para así permitir que los heridos fueran atendidos juntos con todos los reapers que fueron capturados. Hoy era un día de júbilo lograron derrotar al enemigo más deseado entre todos los clanes y lograron esparcir de la muerte a aquellos que ayudaron a los Sky People a sobrevivir en la montaña. Por ahora Clarke y la Comandante querían curar a sus heridos para luego tomar la decisión de que pasara con los sobrevivientes en monte weather.

          Los grounders juntos con los sky people trabajan estableciendo las carpas poniéndolas en círculos para que la fogata logre calentarlos de noche y ayude a estar cerca de las carpas médicas que es la más llena, ya que tuvieron que unir doce carpas para que todos los heridos estuvieran juntos. Clarke y Abby están en la carpa médica trabajando con los heridos cuando entra Ridley. “Sky Princess la comandante quiere saber si vas a regresar a su dormitorio o si quieres que te pongamos una carpa cerca de la carpa medica”. Clarke mira a Ridley, luego a su paciente y se queda pensando “¿Dónde está ella?”. Clarke ve que los ojos de Ridley se llenan de lágrimas pero logra contenerlas “La comandante esta con Indra tratando de contener a los reapers ya hemos perdido a dos Niko está tratando de mantenerlos vivos pero se le hace difícil”. Clarke termina de sanar una herida de bala en la pierna de un guerrero y mira a Ridley “Dile que no hace falta otra carpa sabes qué, No llévame con ella” Clarke se acerca a su madre y Jackson que están inyectándole un sedante a Raven para tranquilizarla para que no lastime más sus heridas. Abby ve a Clarke acercándose y mueve la cabeza en señal de no “¿Cómo esta Raven?, “Clarke sus heridas son graves no puede ni sostenerse de pie, pero tú sabes cómo es ella de cabeza dura es mejor que la dejemos descansar para que pueda sanar”. Clarke suspira “No es tu culpa Clarke, gracias a ti estamos aquí vivos y ella lo sabe” contesta Abby. “Lo sé pero es que siento que no he hecho lo suficiente” Abby pone una mano en la espalda de su hija “Estoy orgullosa de ti, que no se te olvide eso” Clarke abraza a su madre y contiene sus lágrimas “Puedes quedarte sola aquí, Lexa me necesita en la carpa de los reapers” “Si, tengo a Jackson conmigo necesitas más personar contigo” “No, Niko está allá” Abby acepta “Ok hablamos más tarde”.

          Clarke sale de la carpa en donde ve a Ridley esperando por ella. “Sky Princess” Clarke sonríe “Ridley cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así, con Clarke es suficiente” Ridley inclina su cabeza “Sha Teina” Clarke decide dejarlo así porque al fin y al cabo será mejor empezar a aprender Trigedasleng. Clarke y Ridley deciden seguir caminando para ver como esta todo en eso Octavia se acerca y mira con recelo a Clarke. Octavia sabe de la gran decisión que Clarke tuvo que tomar en Tondc aun así no puede olvidar la gran tristeza de a ver sabido que se perdieron vidas inocentes con el simple hecho de poder proteger a su hermano. Clarke la mira con ojos aguados “¿Cómo esta Lincoln?”. Octavia mueve sus hombros y suspira “Está bien solo fue un rascuño en la pierna, por tratar de salvar a Indra de lo demás está tranquilo de que pudimos retener a todos los reapers” Clarke asiente con la cabeza porque sabe cómo Lincoln se siente. “Ahora mismo está con Indra en la carpa de los reapers tratando de ayudar” dice Octavia tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Ridley toca el hombro de Clarke para que sigan caminando “Vamos para allá quieres venir” le pregunta Clarke a Octavia. Octavia decide aceptar y acompañarlos. Llegando a la carpa Ridley se adelanta para así poder levantar la entrada para que Clarke y Octavia entren. Indra mira a la puerta y suspira “Ya era hora que llegaras Sky Princess” Clarke mira a Indra con ojos brillosos con gusto de ver que Indra se encuentra bien “Hola a ti también Indra, que gusto de verte en una pieza” Indra vira los ojos pero con una semi sonrisa de saber que también le da gusto de ver a la rubia que tanto dolor de cabeza le da. “Como sigue todo aquí” pregunta Clarke, en eso Lincoln se acerca y dice “Hemos perdido a dos hasta ahora no pudieron soportar la dosis pero Niko hace todo lo posible. Tiene a los demás sedados estábamos esperándote a que nos dijeras como progresar”. Clarke mira a su alrededor y ve todas las camillas improvisadas llenas y aun así siguen personas en el piso en eso llega Niko. “Como va todo Niko” Niko suspira “Tenemos dos muerto y tres se fueron pero logramos volverlos con el bastón eléctrico que nos dejaste pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para poder regresar a todo los reapers a sus familias” Clarke asiente con la cabeza porque saben que necesitaran mucha ayuda para poder salir rápido de la cercanía al monte weather. “¿Dónde esta Lexa?” Indra se acerca y contesta “La comandante decidió ir a su carpa para refrescarse y volver” todo el mundo mira a Clarke esperando por órdenes “So Sky Princess que quieres que hagamos” pregunta Lincoln. “Ridley llévame con lexa, Niko deja a todos los reapers sedados para poder contenerlos, hasta que su sistema rechacé la dosis roja, Indra llévate a Octavia y Lincoln a cazar que necesitamos comer para estar listos, que quiero salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible. “Sha teina” todos contestan en unisón y se retiran de la carpa.

           Clarke y Ridley siguen caminando por el centro del campamento “Ridley cuando lleguemos a la carpa de Lexa quiero que averigües como están los otros clanes y si necesitan ayuda con sus heridos llévalos con mi madre, para que Niko solo se concentre en los reapers. “Sha” contesta Ridley y se retira. Clarke se acerca a la carpa de Lexa y ve dos guerreros en la entrada. Ellos asienten con la cabeza y dejan pasar a Clarke. Clarke entra, todo el lugar esta oscuro solo brilla dos largas velas que le dan iluminación a una parte de la carpa. Se acerca a la segunda parte de la carpa entonces es que ve a Lexa sentada en su trono mirando al vacío. Clarke camina hacia la puerta y solicita un cubo de agua para la comandante. Espera a que el guerrero regrese para evitar que vean a Lexa así. “Cómo te llamas guerrero” pregunta Clarke. “Lak, sky princess” “Llámame Clarke, cuando llegue tu compañero no dejes que más nadie entre a la carpa de la comandante” responde la rubia. “Sha” en eso llega el otro guerrero y le entrega el cubo de agua a Clarke.

          Clarke camina hacia dentro y ve a Lexa parada removiéndose la pintura de la cara con un manto, coloca el cubo en la mesa de guerra y toma de la mano a Lexa asiéndola sentar en su trono. Lexa suspira y deja que Clarke remueva su pintura de la cara sin resistirse ya que siente que no tiene ánimo. “Hoy hicimos justicias por todas las generaciones que monte Weather nos arrebató desde los más niños hasta los más anciano. Aniquilamos a nuestro enemigo más grande. Pero siento que perdimos mucho” Clarke continua limpiando la cara de Lexa sin responder porque sabe que todavía no ha terminado de hablar. “Perdí cincuenta de mis mejores guerreros, más treinta de los guerreros de otros clanes y aun así esparcimos de muerte a cien personas del monte weather” Clarke traga saliva porque sabe que Lexa tiene razón “Lexa, salvamos aquellas personas inocentes, niños que desconocían que hacían sus padres y salvamos aquellas personas que protegieron a mis amigos en la montaña”. Lexa mueve la cabeza y se pone de pie “Clarke ningunos de ellos eran inocentes, son más de un siglo de la sangre de mi pueblo derramada y ninguno de ellos hizo nada para evitarlo” Lexa se aleja de su trono y camina alrededor de la mesa. “Tienes razón, pero salvando la vida de ellos, muestras que tienes piedad, que tienes misericordia de ellos y todos los días esas personas se recordaran de lo que sus ancestro le hicieron a los tuyos sin ningún motivo” en eso la rubia ve que la Comandante está sangrando por el costado y se acerca.

        “Lexa estas herida déjame ver” la comandante remueve la mano de Clarke. “Lexa déjame curar tus heridas ahora, de nada vale que te quedes sangrando hasta la muerte, déjame curarlas y después podemos regresar a la carpa de los reapers para ver a tu gente” Clarke responde de una manera agresiva. La Comandante decide rendirse y aceptar la ayuda de Clarke. La rubia se acerca y empieza a remover la armadura de Lexa. Se da cuenta que son pesadas y se pregunta como ella puede soportar tanto peso más aún se pregunta cómo la Comandante se mueve con tanta facilidad. Remueve todo y lo coloca en la mesa en eso ve como Lexa se sube la camisa “Oh Dios” dice Clarke conteniendo la respiración quien iba a decir que la Comandante tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Clarke empieza a ver las heridas y suspira, porque no son graves, son rasguño de pelea y espada. Termina de curar las heridas con el agua que había en el cubo y con un paño. En eso aplica una salva creada por Niko que Lexa había puesto en la mesa antes de que Clarke empezara. Limpiándose las manos Clarke trata de mirar a otro lado a lo que Lexa termina de ponerse una camisa limpia, lo que no sabe es que la Comandante está conteniendo una risa. “Clarke te encuentras bien” cuando la rubia se disponía a contestar Lak llama a la puerta “Heda, Sky Princess, Indra pregunta por ustedes.


	2. Recuperacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continua la recuperaccion de todos y trikru y sky trabajan juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste

Semanas han pasado desde la Guerra, los clanes empezaron a regresar a sus tierras. Lograron despedir a aquellos que dieron sus vidas en la pelea para que sus almas encuentren su nuevo destino. Solo quedan los Trikru y los Sky People tratando de sobre llevar el pasado amargo con que les dejo esta guerra.  
La comandante y Clarke decidieron destruir todo lo que quedaba en Monte Weather, la tecnología fue lo único que lograron extraer a petición de Abby, los sobrevivientes se integrarán en Camp Jaha y allí empezarán su tratamiento. La Comandante dejo claro que ninguna de su gente dará nada a los sobrevivientes del monte y que dieran sus agradecimientos a Clarke que les salvo las vidas, si fuera por ella ya hubieron encontrado su espada en el cuello. Las puertas de la montaña permanecerán abiertas, solo se utilizará este lugar, cuando ocurra algo en que la vida de los de la tierra esté en peligro. 

Clarke y Lexa no han vuelto hablar desde la última vez. Lexa está concentrada en proveerle lo más que pueda a su gente y Clarke se la pasa todo el día en las carpas médicas. Hoy no es un día distinto, Clarke abre sus ojos y los restriega para quitar lo ultimo que queda del sueño, mira para el lado desilusionada encontrando el espacio de Lexa vacío. Han pasado semana desde la última vez que hablaron sus horarios no concuerdan, todo el día se la pasa en la carpa médica ayudando a su madre, cuando llega es bien de noche, Lexa está dormida o finge estar dormida y cuando se levanta Lexa está cazando la comida del día o está visitando las aldeas cercanas para saber que su gente está sana y salva.

Clarke se estira y rueda hacia el lado opuesto apoyando su cabeza en la almohada de Lexa inhalando el olor intoxicante que hace que su corazón lata rápido y fuerte. “Buenos días Clarke” la rubia se levanta exaltada perdiendo el balance un poco pero logra recuperarse, mirando a Lexa con las mejillas rojas.

“Buenos días Lexa no sabía que estabas aquí todavía” 

Lexa levanta su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios “Acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo fue tu día ayer?” la Comandante pregunta mientras se dirige a cambiar su ropa ensangrentada dándole la espalda a Clarke, remueve sus guantes, el protector de la brazos y remueve la camisa dejando su espalda al descubierto.

Clarke traga saliva y explora la hermosa piel de Lexa, sus hombros, su espalda tonificada y adornada de tatuajes que cuentan historias de guerras “Lexa estas herida” dice Clarke acercándose a Lexa examinando las heridas, el simple toque acelera los corazones de las dos mujeres.

Lexa limpia su garganta “Uuhm, No Clarke es solo un rasguños, sanara rápido, el jabalí que cazamos se estaba resistiendo” dice Lexa volteando su cuerpo para mirar a Clarke “¿Cómo está todo en la carpa medica?” pregunta Lexa mientras camina para limpiar sus manos en un cubo de agua.

“Todo va bien, logramos dar de alta al último paciente y gracias a la ayuda de Niko y mi madre ayer el último de los reapers reconoció a su familia por fin dejaremos todo en el pasado de esta horrible guerra” dice Clarke en tono de alivio “Y tú, como están los demás clanes y aldeas cercanas”. 

Lexa suspira “Los clanes no están contento con la decisión de Monte Weather, algunos ya regresaron a sus tierras, las aldeas cercanas están contentos de haber encontrados a sus seres querido y que su Comandante provea de lo que necesiten” dice mientras le señala a Clarke para que pueda refrescarse.  
Piensas que tu posición sea cuestionada” pregunta Clarke.

“Clarke todas mis decisiones son cuestionada, esperan un momento de debilidad de mi parte para retar mi posición”.

Clarke termina de limpiarse la cara, Lexa le extiende una toalla para que se seque. “Lo se Lexa pero no puede ser tan grave al fin y al cabo logramos recatar a nuestra gente y ganar la guerra” 

“Eso lo veremos cuando regrese a Polis” dice Lexa mientras caminan para salir de la carpa para dirigirse a comer. 

Octavia, Lincoln, Raven y Bellamy están sentados en la mesa terminando de desayunar para después dirigirse a los quehaceres del día. Para todos ellos ha sido difícil poder adaptarse a este nuevo ambiente de paz. Donde Trikru y Sky people trabajan juntos sin tener que estar matándose entre ellos y todo gracias a Clarke y Lexa que han obligados a que se integren. 

Octavia está sentada comiendo una manzana “Me dijeron que corriste por tu vida hoy” dice Raven en tono de burla, mientras Bellamy y Lincoln aguantan la risa.  
Octavia la mira con ganas de matarla “Pues claro, sino llega hacer por esos imbéciles de sky people que no saben caminar en el bosque sin que se enteren todos los animales de la tierra”. 

Todos sueltan unas carcajadas “Perdón no sabía que tenías reflejos de ninja” dice Bellamy

“Bell tu sabes que ustedes hacen más ruido que las maquinas que repara Raven todo el día, por su culpa perdimos tres buenos animales que nos hubiese servido para adelantar el día. 

Todos abren los ojos “Ok que ha pasado con mi hermana y desde de cuando se volvió responsable” 

En eso Lincoln se ríe y respondes “Desde que Indra la mando aprender a cabarga y se calló en sus nalgas cincuenta veces llamándola ‘goufa’ ”.

Octavia le tira con el sobrante de la manzana “Parece que alguien quiere dormir afuera hoy” Lincoln abre sus ojos y decide mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Bell sacude su cabeza para borrar la imagen de su hermana y Lincoln juntos.

“Octavia por lo menos no tienes que estar todo el día sentada en una silla porque tus estúpidas piernas todavía no se mueven” Raven dice en tono de tristeza. 

“Raven no te preocupes que ya mismo de vamos a ver maldiciendo y queriéndote trepar en la torre más alta solo para probarle a Wick que tú eres mejor que él” dice O para hacer sonreía a Raven” 

“Cierto” responde Raven riéndose. 

En eso todos ven que Clarke y Lexa se acercan caminando de una forma muy pegada y las manos rosándose. “Que alguien me diga que está viendo lo mismo que Yo es súper raro verlas así a ellas” dice Bellamy. 

“No eres el único Bell créeme” en eso deciden seguir fingiendo que están comiendo para evitar que los escuchen. 

“Buenos días chicos como están” pregunta Clarke mientras se sienta al lado de Raven. Todos reaccionan exaltado “Oh Clarke por fin decides aparecerte en la mesa de los pobres” dice Raven en tono de burla. 

Clarke vira los ojos y sonríe porque extrañaba los comentarios sarcástico de Raven “Veo que Raven está volviendo hacer ella” Raven iba a contestar pero ve que la Comandante se acerca con dos platos de comida y decide mejor cerrar la boca antes que le corten la lengua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdon por los errores ;)


	3. Liderazgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos problemas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que han sacado se su tiempo para leer, esta historia....

CAPITULO: 3

 

           Clarke y Lexa salen de la carpa para dirigirse a desayunar. Las dos están tan concentradas en mirase una a la otra que no ven que tienen una audiencia de amigos esperándolas en las mesas. Todos miran para el lado como si no hubieran visto nada.

 “Será mejor que vayas con tus amigos, Yo te llevare la comida a la mesa” dice Lexa poniendo una mano en la espalda de Clarke para dirigirla hacia la mesa.

“Estas segura Lexa”  Lexa acepta con la cabeza y se retira sin decir nada más.

 

Clarke se acerca a la mesa y ve que todos se quedan callados “¿De que hablan?”

“Ummm de como dos personas…auch Raven ¿porque me golpeas? Bell pregunta sobándose su hombro.

“So Clarke hay algo que nos quieras decir sobre tu y la comandante” pregunta Raven en forma de broma.

Clarke abre los ojos y mueve la cabeza “Nop, umm Lexa fue a buscar la comida… ohh Ridley que bueno que te veo” Clarke nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Ridley, la salvo de una conversación inconfortable.

Ridley la mira con cara de perdido, pero Clarke lo obliga a sentarse. Ridley mueve los hombros y decide obedecer a Clarke.

“Bueno me retiro antes que venga Indra y me busque” dice Octavia “Clarke como fue que aprendiste a cabalgar rápido”.

Clarke levanta la cabeza con orgullo “Veras O es cuestión de paciencia, de trabajo, de inteligencia" todos en la mesa empiezan a reírse y Octavia vira los ojos.

Nadie se da cuenta que Lexa se iba acercando con dos platos de comida “Creo que eso no era lo que decías mientras yo te enseñaba a cabalgar Clarke” Clarke brinca pero logra recuperarse, todos en la mesa esperan a que la comandante empieza a relatar la historia. En eso Octavia decide sentarse para escuchar mejor.

“Recuerdo como veinte caídas y muchas palabras con la letra F.… que no se su significado” todos en la mesa empiezan a reírse.

Clarke mira a Lexa con cara de matarla “Lexa” pero la comandante la mira con cara inocente.

“Así que nuestra princesa no sabía cabalgar” dice Ridley en tono de burla.

“Tú también Ridley, Yo que pensaba que eras mi favorito” dice Clarke tratando de salvar su dignidad, pero todos no pueden parar de reírse.

“O para que necesitas aprender rápido a cabalgar” pregunta Raven

“No sé pero creo que es la manera que utiliza Indra para torturarme” dice Octavia

“Octavia cuanto te tardarías de aquí a TonDC” pregunta la comandante.

Todos guardan silencio esperando por Octavia.

“Comandante un día caminando y si utilizamos un animal serian horas”

“Exacto, Octavia que pasaría si necesitamos  un mensajero rápido, que pasaría si alguien estuviera herido, que pasaría si tu vida dependiera de un animal” dice Lexa en tono serio. Clarke decide quedarse callada porque sabe que Lexa está dando una lección.

“Indra te está probando, si aún no puedes aprender a cabalgar, como quieres que ella confié en ti, como esperas que ella deje la aldea en tu manos. Octavia tu eres su segunda al mando, la vida en la tierra es más fuerte que la vida en el cielo. Nosotros aprendemos a la fuerza” Octavia acepta las palabras de la Comandante.

“O, Indra sabe que en ti puede confiar, porque crees que eres su favorita, mírame a mí, todavía es la hora y me mira con cara de matarme” dice Clarke en tono de broma para aliviar el ambiente.

En eso Raven golpea la mesa para recibir la atención “Es cierto O acaba y levanta tu trasero de esa silla, ve a matar a ese caballo, bueno no… a aprender a cabalgar” esto hace que todos se levanten de la mesa con ánimo y se dirigen a sus tareas diarias, dejando a Clarke y Lexa solas en la mesa.

“Gracias Lexa, tus palabras han ayudado a Octavia a entender lo que es poner a tu gente  antes que todo”

“Lo sé por eso lo dije, Octavia tiene la fuerza, solo necesita que la guíen y Indra es la persona adecuada para eso. Además tu sabes que Yo siempre tengo la razón” dice Lexa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Clarke mueve su cabeza pero sonríe. Las dos siguen desayunando.

Llega la tarde y Clarke está dando un paseo por el bosque, ella sabe que no está sola entre los arboles debe estar algún guerrero protegiéndola, Lexa nunca deja que ella este sola y Clarke lo entiende. Lexa ha sido una persona que ha sufrido mucho la pérdida de sus amados, en eso ellas dos son iguales. Han sacrificado todo por ser líderes. Por eso la atracción es tanta, porque ellas entiende el peso que lleva el tomar decisiones, ninguna otra persona lo entendería. 

Clarke sigue caminando hasta que llega a la orilla del lago decide sentarse en una roca. “Ridley ya puedes salir”.

“Sky Princess como sabes que era Yo”

Clarke sonríe “Creeme Ridley o eras tú o Lak, pero como sé que Lak lleva días en Polis, no me quedo de otra”.

Ridley mueve la cabeza y sonríe sabiendo que Clarke todavía no aprende a moverse en el bosque.

“Cuando tiempo de tardas en llegar a Polis” pregunta Clarke mientras se quita los zapatos para sumergirlos en el agua.

“Entre tres días, un día y medio si decides no parar porque preguntas Sky Princess”.

“Lak lleva una semana allá y todavía no ha traído noticias y si los rumores son ciertos algo debe estar pasando”. Ridley decide acercarse a la orilla para refrescar su cabeza.

“Princess pase lo que pase los clanes no se atrevería a retar a la Comandante, ellos saben que ella es una comandante fuerte nadie ha podido vencerla en los años que lleva. Sabes a que años Lexa fue elegida comandante”.

Clarke mueve la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

“A la edad de ocho años, Lexa se convirtió en Heda y para tu llegar a ser Heda debes pasar por un juicio de muerte, nadie había pasado eso a la edad de ocho años, más Heda es la Comandante que más ha vivido en la historia de los clanes. Ninguno ha pasado de los veinte años”.

Clarke abre los ojos en asombro “No sabía que Lexa era tan fuerte e importante”.

Ridley abscede con la cabeza “Heda tiene el amor, el respeto entre todos los clanes porque siempre ha sabido poner la protección de su pueblo, por encima de sus deseos personales, para nosotros ella es inmortal”.

En eso se escucha ruido en el bosque de caballos Clarke y Ridley salen corriendo para ver qué pasa. Llegando al campo ven a Lak que corre hacia la carpa de Lexa.

“Heda hay problemas” dice Lak

Lexa se levanta y pone su armadura “Reúne a todos en la carpa de guerra, también a Clarke y su gente” Lak decide salir y obedecer las órdenes.

En eso entra Clarke “¿Que pasa Lexa?”.

“No se Clarke escucharemos todo ahora en la carpa de guerra” Lexa decide salir y poner una mano en el hombre de Clarke para tranquilizarla.

Entrando Clarke y Lexa ven que están todos los generales, Abby, Kane y Bellamy de parte de Clarke.

Deciden quedarse de pie para recibir todo tipo de noticia Lexa y Clarke se paran en el centro de la mesa una al lado de la otra.

“Habla Lak”

“Heda los clanes están seguros y Polis está tranquilo. Los rumores son que Ice Nation quiere formar una guerra. Pero más allá no había pasado nada hasta dos días atrás que llego un mensajero con noticias de que la Kwin y sus tropas están marchando a Polis”.

De repente la mesa se vuelve un murmullo. Todos alzan su voz para discutir y pelear. Sky People se quedan boquiabiertos no saben lo que está pasando y porque pelean. Clarke sabe que esto es un problema, Ice Nation es un clan peligroso y odian  a Lexa. Clarke mira a Lexa, quien conociera a la comandante pensaría que la noticia no traería preocupación porque su cara refleja tranquilidad y seriedad. Pero Clarke sabe que sus ojos demuestran el dilema que trae esta noticia. Clarke sabe que Lexa no quiere una guerra, su gente no podría soportar otra guerra.

“Suficiente” dice Lexa en un tono de ira “Que más paso Lak”.

“Heda, hice lo que me dijiste hable con los representante de cada clan y todos dicen que una guerra no es buena, que no saben cuáles son los motivos de la Reina” dice Lak.

“No entiendo, La Comandante no es la que dirige los doce clanes, no se supone que tu tengas el control de ellos.” pregunta Abby en un tono problemático. Todos los generales levantan sus espadas contra Abby por hacer un comentario irrespetuoso contra su Heda.

Clarke camina hacia su madre para protegerla “Ma, Lexa dirige los doce clanes, ella es la coalición pero cada clan tiene su líder”.

Lexa manda a todos a bajar sus armas “Eso es correcto Abby, Yo comando los doce clanes, Yo uní los doce clanes contra un enemigo común Monte Weather ya ese enemigo no existe”, “Su lealtad ya no es conmigo”

“Heda que vamos hacer, debemos actuar rápido” pregunta Indra”

Clarke vuelve a caminar para al lado de Lexa  “Lexa nosotros estamos contigo te podemos proveer la tecnología necesaria”.

Lexa mueve la cabeza “No es necesario, partiremos mañana al amanecer, Indra te quedas en Tondc con los Sky people reconstruyendo Tondc, quiero personas vigilando de cerca a Clarke, Ridley si alejas Clarke te tu vista pagaras con tu vida entendiste”. Abby, Bellamy y Kane abren sus ojos porque no saben el motivo de Lexa.

“Lexa, Yo me puedo proteger sola, no necesito de nadie, además ando siempre con mi arma nada me va a pasar”.

La comandante da un fuerte golpe en la mesa, todos se echan para atrás y nadie habla.

“Suficiente Clarke, se ara como Yo ordené si algo le pasa a Clarke pagarán con sus vidas eso incluye a los Sky people, más vale que protejan a Clarke” dice Lexa en un tono amenazador mirando a todos fijamente, diciendo esto se retira de la carpa dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sin respuesta.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke y Lexa llegan a un acuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos que han sacado de su tiempo en leer mi historia, esto me hace super feliz.
> 
> Happy thanksgiving! a todo Estados Unidos y Puerto Rico :)

Capítulo 4: Love

Salen todos de la carpa excepto Clarke, Indra, Ridley, Abby, Bellamy y Kane. Todavía atónitos con el temperamento de la Comandante, ninguno esperaba que todo terminara así.

"¿Clarke hay algo que me quieras decir?" pregunta Abby en un tono preocupado.

Clarke suspira "No es nada y nada está pasando entre la Comandante y Yo" Clarke miente porque sabe que tiene claro sus sentimientos hacia Lexa pero prefiere quedarse callada hasta que todo se solucione.

"Si no hay nada entre ustedes porque Lexa tiene que reaccionar así"

"Ma, eso es algo entre Lexa y Yo por favor no preguntes más" Clarke dice poniendo su mano en la sien sabiendo que un dolor de cabeza le iba a venir.

"A que no estaríamos enfrentando si ocurriera una guerra, a lo mejor la Kwin necesita ayuda por eso es que va a Polis" pregunta Kane tratando de recopilar información.

"Jah… lo dudo, esa maldita nunca sale de su castillo a menos que sea por beneficio propio, nunca ha soportado que Lexa fuera elegida como Heda" aclara Indra en tono de burla hacia Kane por ser ingenuo.

"Indra tiene razón Kwin y Lexa entrenaron juntas cuando joven, todo los clanes tenían que traer a sus mejores aprendices para pasar la última prueba que consiste en una lucha mano a mano con nuestros mejores guerreros. Solo Lexa fue la única que paso. Kwin siempre ha odiado eso de la Comandante. En ese momento fue que se convirtio en Heda. Heda es la única que ha puesto a su pueblo primero antes que todo, antes que el amor de su vida". Ridley dice mirando fijamente a Clarke.

"Costia" dice Clarke, Ridley asiente con la cabeza.

"Tú, estás haciendo que la Comandante sea débil, tú y todos los Skaikru, si fuera por mi, Yo los hubiera matato a todos, pero Heda vio algo en ti que la hace dudar. Esa mirada no la veíamos desde Costia". Recalca Indra en tono alto.

"Ridley, Indra, Yo no soy ella. Yo se defenderme, Yo no soy débil".

"Umm… ¿Quién es Costia?" pregunta Bellamy tratando de no interrumpir, pero la curiosidad es mucha.

Todos deciden tomar asiento.

"Costia y Lexa se conocieron en Polis en el torneo de los mejores aprendices, en ese torneo Yo conocí a Heda, desde ahí mi lealtad es con ella" dice Ridley con orgullo. "Yo iba en representación de mi clan the Boat People"

"Luna clan, Ridley ese es tu hogar" pregunta Clarke

"Sha, Luna es la líder del clan y su hermana era Costia"

Clarke se quedó sin aliento, no lo podía creer, apoya su cabeza en sus manos. "Ridley, no me cuentes más, prefiero que sea Lexa que me cuente sus historia". Clarke sale de la carpa corriendo en busca de Lexa.  
========================================================================================

"Ice Nation fueron los responsable de la muerte de Costia, Costia era el amor de Lexa, ellos la secuestraron, torturaron hasta que ella no pudo más porque se negaba a revelar los secretos de Heda" dice Indra en tono triste.

Abby, Kane y Bellamy se quedan horrorizados con la noticia.

"Skaikru, no sean estúpidos, pensando que nada malo ocurrirá porque la vida en la tierra nunca tendrá paz, la única persona que lo ha logrado ha sido Heda Lexa sacrificando todo por nosotros. Le recomiendo que protejan a Clarke, ella es importante para Heda" Indra dice con un tono cansado y se retira de la carpa.  
========================================================================================

Cae la noche y Clarke todavía no ha encontrado a Lexa lleva todo el día buscándola. Clarke sabe que Lexa la está evadiendo. Cansada y desilusionada decide regresar a su dormitorio en Camp Jaha, su cuarto sigue siendo el mismo. La celda que habito por muchos años, es el lugar que ella más odia pero desde la caída del Arca se volvió su refugió. Es el único lugar donde puede esconderse sin ser molestada por nadie.

Clarke entra a su habitación y suspira, el día había sido agotador más estaba triste porque quería ver a Lexa antes que se fuera a Polis ya que iban a pasar días para verla otra vez. La habitación luce distinta ahora se ve más viva, en las paredes se encuentran sus dibujos y pinturas. Con la ayuda de Raven logró instalar un gabinete en donde se encuentran sus libros de dibujos, una gaveta en donde guarda su ropa, es pequeño pero es de gran ayuda.

Clarke decide quitarse los zapatos y su pantalón sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola una figura lleva parada ahí mirando todos sus pasos.

"Hola Clarke" dice Lexa en un tono suave tratando de no asustarla.

Pero no sirve de nada Clarke brinca y se da un golpe con la esquina del gabinete "fuooo...… Lexa me asustaste" Clarke se lleva la mano en la frente para contener el dolor, en eso Lexa se acerca asustada para revisar que estuviese bien.

Lexa agarra la barbilla de Clarke para mantenerla quieta. Mira su frente y ve que se le está formando un hematoma sin darse cuenta le da un beso en la frente. Clarke aguanta la respiración, el corazón de las dos se acelera.

"Lexa" las mejillas de las dos esta sonrojadas.

Limpiando su garganta Lexa decide viral su mirada para observar la habitación.

"Tu habitación es un poco acogedora" dice Lexa tratando de evitar mirar a Clarke.

La rubia sonríe porque sabe que Lexa está abochornada "Si, esta era mi celda en el espacio, ahora es el único lugar en donde me puedo esconder y expresarme".

Clarke camina y decide sentarse en la cama haciendo le un gesto a Lexa para que se siente al lado de ella. Lexa se sienta y suspira.

"Lexa" dice la rubia recibiendo la atención de Lexa, Clarke se queda mirando esos ojos verde que ama tanto, ve la vulnerabilidad en ellos. Decidiendo arriesgarse toma la mano de Lexa y empieza a sobarla con sus dedos.

"Clarke, por favor no quiero hablar de nada solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo antes de salir a Polis" la Comandante mira a Clarke con ojos de súplica.

La rubia decide aceptar y pone sus manos en las mejillas de Lexa mirándola fijamente "Ok, Lexa pero quiero que sepas que Yo no soy Costia, Yo se defenderme y lo he hecho desde que toque tierra, sé que esto es algo distinto para ti. Solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo hasta que nos volvamos a ver. También quiero decirte que aceptare la protección de tus guerreros para que viajes tranquila y sepas que estoy segura"

A Lexa se le aguan los ojos "Gracia Clarke no sabes el peso que me has quitado"

"So Ummm… que quieres hacer antes de irte" pregunta Clarke abochornada.

Lexa sonríe "Estos son tus dibujos" Clarke asiente con la cabeza

"Puedo verlos" dice Lexa poniéndose sobre sus pies para ver mejor los dibujos en las paredes. "Es hermoso Clarke, ¿Qué es?"

Clarke se levanta y dice mirando su trabajo "Así es que se ve la tierra desde el espacio, todas las mañanas el Arca se movía y mi ventana se posicionaba mirando a la tierra, era el único momento que me sentía libre"

Lexa mira a Clarke "Tienes que haberte sentido sola por tanto tiempo"

"Si, por eso es que los delincuentes y Yo somos como familia porque sabemos lo que es estar en solitario al principio fue difícil, perdimos a muchos de ellos pero después reconocimos que la tierra era nuestro nuevo hogar y gracias a eso hoy estamos vivos"

Lexa asiente con la cabeza porque sabe lo difícil que es sobrevivir en la tierra "Puedo ver tus otros dibujos"

Clarke decide sacar sus libretas de dibujos del gabinete y se sientan las dos en el piso. Lexa ve los dibujos desde el comienzo el rostro de un hombre, que imagina es el padre de Clarke sabe que murió pero decide no preguntar. Pasa la página y ve a Clarke, Abby y al mismo hombre sonriendo, ve el bosque, los delincuentes en lago divirtiéndose Bellamy con Octavia en sus hombros y Raven tratando de empujar a otra chica, cada uno de los dibujos demuestran algo importante para Clarke. En todo momento mientras Lexa veía cada página de sus dibujos Clarke miraba a Lexa y se enamoraba más de ella. Lexa veía sus dibujos con amor y apreciación algo que Clarke no había visto en nadie. En eso Clarke ve que a Lexa se le aguan los ojos y la mira.

"Clarke esta soy Yo" era el dibujo de la primera vez que las dos se vieron, Lexa sentada en sus trono con su daga en la mano. Clarke trata de agarrar la libreta para quitárselos de las manos a Lexa pero no puede Lexa es más fuerte que ella.

"Lexa" pero antes de continuar Lexa la interrumpe.

"Es bello Clarke, así es como tú me vez, nadie me había observado así, es como si tu conocieras mi interior, refleja mi poderío como la Comandante de los doce clanes pero mis ojos demuestran vulnerabilidad y eso nadie lo había descifrado"

Clarke y Lexa se miran fijamente, de momento la habitación empezó a sentirse caliente.

"Toda mi vida, después de lo de Costia me encerré y decidí no dejar entrar a nadie más a mi corazón, tú Clarke bajaste desde el cielo y cambiaste mi forma de pensar. El amor es debilidad, pero contigo siento que no debo fingir más. Clarke tú eres la parte que faltaba en mi vida, esto es tuyo Clarke" dice Lexa tocando su corazón.

Clarke no aguanta más las palabras de confesión de Lexa, la hacen temblar, siente que su corazón se quiere salir de su pecho. Lexa levanta sentimientos que nunca había sentido ni con Finn. En ese momento reconocio que no puede contenerse más y se tira hacia Lexa besándola apasionadamente. La Comandante trata de recuperar su balance pero no puede Clarke se le tiro en encima en desespero. Lexa raciona rápidamente y devuelve el beso de una manera hambrienta como si no hubiera un mañana. Las dos están en un duelo, besos mojados, lengua batallando por dominación, dientes encontrándose y mordidas en los labios para sentir que no están en un sueño. Lexa decide tomar el control.

"Clarke" tratando de recibir aliento "Clarke beja, estas segura"

La rubia responde con ojo lloroso pero no de tristeza sino de desespero por haber dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin decirle a Lexa sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Lexa, hazme tuya" esa fueron las únicas palabras que necesito Lexa para alzar a Clarke y ponerla en su cintura para dirigirla hacia la cama. Clarke posiciona sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lexa.

Cargando a la rubia, Lexa baja a Clarke en la cama de una manera suave sin romper el beso.

El beso cambia a un ritmo más suave, dulce tratando saborear el momento, Clarke decide dejar que Lexa domine.

Lexa besa a Clarke suave y lento, después se dirige hacia el cuello dejando besos mojados, llega a una parte sensible de Clarke recibiendo un gemido de satisfacción. En cuestión de segundo la ropa de cada una de ellas yace en el piso, se encuentran en ropa interior, las dos están mirándose fijamente, saboreando el momento. Clarke asombrada del gran cuerpo de Lexa. Lo más que le excita es su abdomen tonificado y sus tatuajes decidiendo arriesgarse empieza a tocarlos recibiendo un electrizante deseo de sentir a Lexa encima de ella. La rubia toma la mano de Lexa invitándola a que se posicione encima de ella, Lexa obedece y empieza a quitarle el sostén pero tiene problemas porque el mecanismo es distinto a lo que usa ella. Clarke ve el desespero de Lexa y no aguanta más y se hecha a reír, Lexa la mira y se une con ella. Esto hace que el ambiente se relaje un poco porque las dos saben que han esperado por este momento hace mucho.

Clarke se lleva la mano en la espalda y se retira el sostén dejándolo caer, a la misma vez Lexa retira lo último que queda de su ropa dejándola desnuda al igual que Clarke. Lexa se posiciona entre las piernas de Clarke y mueve sus caderas en el sexo de Clarke recibiendo un gemido. Besa y recibe en su boca los pezones erectos de Clarke, la rubia pone sus manos en el pelo de Lexa invitándola a más. Las manos de la Comandante toman un rumbo hacia abajo sintiendo la piel suave y dulce de Clarke hasta que llega entre las piernas y toca su mojado centro, decidiendo no esperar más introduce dos dedos en la vagina de Clarke, mientras un tercero masajea su clítoris. Esto hace que la espalda de la rubia se arce en satisfacción.

Clarke mueve una mano en la mejilla de Lexa para seguir besándola mientras la otra se dirige al centro de Lexa. Clarke no quiere darle más vuelta al tiempo quiere que las dos climaticen al mismo tiempo. Las dos siguen moviéndose entre ellas. Los centros húmedos de tan excitadas que se encuentran, dedos haciendo su trabajo, besos volviéndose desorientado. Las dos llegan juntas al clímax. Lexa para suprimir un gemido muerde fuerte a Clarke en el cuello, llevando a la rubia a gritar de satisfacción.

Lexa colapsa encima de la rubia, Clarke se vuelve la gran esponja abrazando a Lexa. Las dos caen en un sueño profundo sin importar que será del mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por los errores, es mi primera vez escribiendo una parte de sexo, espero que lo haya hecho bien.


	5. Promesas

Capítulo 5: Promesas

Clarke es la primera en abrir los ojos, todo está nublado, siente un peso encima de ella, entonces es cuando recuerda toda la noche anterior y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Anoche no fue un sueño, Lexa y ella se entregaron una a la otra. Todavía había cosas de la que tenían que hablar pero en estos momentos no le importaba estaba saboreando de tener a Lexa encima de ella. Clarke abraza más a Lexa, mira a hacia abajo y ve el rostro de Lexa tranquilo sin ningún peso. La Comandante luce más joven, hermosa y perfecta. Clarke suspira en contento nunca se había sentido así de bien, es como si no pudiera respirar sin que Lexa estuviese al lado de ella.

Clarke se da cuenta que Lexa y ella siempre habían sido así, una al lado de la otra, afuera en el mundo exterior eran dos jóvenes líderes con el peso de su pueblo, todos obedecían nadie cuestionaba nada, mientras en privado las dos se apoyaban mutuamente se escuchaban, discutían sus diferencia pero al final siempre terminaban juntas.

Afuera se escuchan las personas empezándose a levantar y se pregunta a qué hora Lexa se tendría que ir.

Clarke sigue mirando a Lexa pasa el dedo de su mano izquierda en las cejas perfecta de Lexa.

“Tu madre no te había dicho que mirar fijamente a una persona es una falta de respeto” dice Lexa asustando a Clarke

“¡Lexa!” la Comandante abre sus ojos le sonríe a la rubia.

“Buenos Días, hermosa” a las dos se le sonrojan las mejillas, quien hubiera dicho que la Comandante era una romántica.

“Buenos Días a ti también, desde cuando estas despierta” pregunta Clarke pasando su mano en la espalda de Lexa.

“Umm…desde que me abrazaste fuerte, no quería molestar tus pensamientos que se escuchaban desde lejos”

“ohh…perdón” Clarke baja su cabeza para besar a Lexa en los labios

“No te disculpes” responde Lexa entre los labios de Clarke, Lexa mueve su mano atrás del cuello de Clarke para incrementar el beso. En eso escuchan un fuerte golpe como si algo se hubiera caído, las dos brincan del susto.

“Creo que ese es nuestro mensaje para levantarnos” dice Clarke en un tono de tristeza, esto no pasó desapercibido en Lexa.

Lexa sabe que ya se tiene que ir, el viaje a Polis es uno largo pero antes de irse quiere dejar las cosas clara con Clarke. Su sentimientos hacia la rubia son fuerte algo que no había sentido nunca. Claro que ella amaba a Costia pero esto es algo distinto es como si Clarke fuera su alma gemela.

Las dos siguen vistiéndose Lexa observa a Clarke y ve que su mente está corriendo con preguntas.

“Clarke, háblame por favor, dime en que piensas” dice Lexa poniéndose sus pantalones.

Clarke suspira “Lexa, en que nos deja esto, porque Yo sé que te dije que no estaba lista, pero no era cierto en ese momento tenía miedo de lo que pasara en la guerra. Ahora es distinto quiero todo contigo Lexa por favor dime que sientes lo mismo que Yo. Clarke responde con sus ojos llorosos como si esperara lo peor.

Lexa termina de vestirse y se posiciona al frente de Clarke tocando su barbilla para que la mirara fijamente para que no encontrara ninguna duda en sus ojos.

“Mírame Clarke, no creas que esto no significo nada para mi he esperado por este momento desde el primer día en que te vi, no preguntes como lo sé pero esto es tuyo, si tengo que repetírtelo todas las veces que nos veamos lo hare por ti” Lexa dice mientras toma las manos de Clarke y se las lleva al corazón.

Clarke dirige su cabeza al pecho de Lexa para escuchar sus latidos “Gracias Lexa Yo siento los mismo, no me arrepiento de nada” 

En eso se escuchan voces en la afuera del campo

“Vinieron por ti, como supieron en dónde encontrarte” pregunta Clarke curiosa, levantando su cabeza del pecho de Lexa.

Lexa se ríe “Ridley” las dos sonríe y deciden terminar de vestirse.

Afuera de la cerca en Camp Jaha un grupo de guerreros se acercan. Todos están afuera levantándose y preparándose para cazar cuando ven estos.

“Abran la reja” dice uno de los guerreros

Abby, Kane y todos los amigos de Clarke están juntos mirando lo sucedido y no saben lo que pasa.

“Por que algo ha pasado” pregunta Kane asustado ya que no quiere problemas apenas han podido sobrevivir.

“No, venimos a buscar a la Comandante, Heda dijo que la recogiéramos aquí para después salir a Poli” contesta el guerrero

Todos se miran, esto llama la atención de Octavia, Rave y Bellamy.

“Ella no está aquí creo que se equivocaron” dice Abby

Pero en esos momentos todos ven que Lexa y Clarke salen juntas de la habitación de la segunda, llevándose las miradas de todo el mundo.

“Creo que si está aquí” responde Ridley en un tono de broma.

Raven, Octavia y Bellamy empiezan a reírse.

Clarke y Lexa comparten el último beso de promesa de que se volverán a ver pronto y deciden salir. Las dos saben que todos los ojos están en ellas. Clarke tiene las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza mientras Lexa sale con la cabeza en alto orgullosa de que todos vean que ellas están juntas. De que la rubia es su posesión y Lexa es de Clarke.

“Ohh… esto parece algo más allá de una amistad” dice Bellamy confuso

“No sé, Yo no veo nada distinto, solo que Clarke tiene una gran mordida en su cuello y no se la ha tapado” con una sonrisa en sus labios Raven sigue “Pienso que tenemos que recoger a Abby porque le va a dar un ataque al corazón”.

“¡Sí!, esto es un gran espectáculo” contesta Octavia entusiasmada

La Comandante y la rubia llegan al frente. Lexa no pierde la mirada matadora de la madre de Clarke pero decide seguir caminando hacia su caballo. Las dos deciden darse un último abrazo, Lexa susurra palabras de amor a Clarke. Clarke le responde con un beso en su mejilla para no dar un espectáculo aunque pensándolo bien ya lo están haciendo y termina dándole un beso en los labios. Se escuchan gritos de alegría de parte de los guerreros de Lexa, los amigos de Clarke empiezan a pitar y a Gritar. Raven grita: Clarke se llevó a la comandante, llevando a todo el mundo a reírse. Pero Clarke y Lexa escucharon un grito de angustia, las dos saben que fue la de su madre.

Lexa se monta en su caballo mira por ultimo a Clarke y dice “Nos veremos otra vez” la Comandante liderando la procesión se retira.

Clarke mira por ultimo a Lexa y se retira pero se encuentra de frente con la cara furiosa de su madre y detrás la cara de risa de sus amigos. En esos momentos quería que se la tragara la tierra.

“Clarke tú me dijiste que no pasa nada entre ustedes” Abby dice furiosa mirando el cuellos de su hija.

“Bueno madre no pasaba nada hasta ayer en la noche” dice Clarke de una manera inocente.

Esto hace que sus amigos se rían más. Clarke los mira con cara de tirarles con fuego.

“Ma, por favor mis sentimientos hacia Lexa son fuertes.  Lexa siente lo mismo hacia mí, esto no es nuevo. Nosotros llevamos esperando por esto hace mucho porque  la prioridad de nuestra gente va primero. En estos momentos Lexa se fue para arreglar algunos problemas y aquí en la tierra el tiempo vuela. No voy a esperar más a que algo malo ocurra para entonces ser feliz” Clarke dice esto con firmeza  sin dejar duda de que lo de ella y Lexa no es un juego.

Abby abre los ojos no esperaba esa respuesta, suspirando contesta

“Clarke confió en ti y sé que lo que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión pero recuerda esa mujer tiene un gran poder, un poder que todos quieren solo quiero que estés a salvo. No tengo duda alguna que la Comandante quiere tu seguridad también.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza porque sabe que es cierto. Abby abraza a su hija y se retira, mirando a los amigos de Clarke mueve la cabeza y sonríe porque sabe que no dejaran tranquila a su hija.

Clarke ve la cara de sus amigos y vira los ojos “¡Que!, no tienen nada que hacer, no se suponen que estén cazando la comida del día”

“Yes Sir” dicen todos riéndose. Todos se retiran y vuelven a sus labores en eso Ridley se acerca con un grupo de guerreros.

“Ridley que haces aquí no se supones que estuvieras con Lexa” pregunta Clarke asustada.

“Sha Taina, volví a TonDc Heda se fue con los demás y Echo. Dejándome a cargo de tu seguridad y la de los demás” dice Ridley sonriendo

La rubia mira alrededor habían como veinte guerreros, piensa que Lexa exageró un poco.

“Magnífico síganme” dice Clarke en un tono nada feliz

** EN EL NORTE **

_ La Kwin y sus soldados llevan viajando por cuatro días, solamente se detienen a comer y a que los animales descansen. Necesitan llegar a Polis. _

_ Kwin ha sido la más joven en la historia del Ice clan. Su madre trasmitía poder, miedo y fuerza a sus soldados. En eso madre e hija se parecen no le temen a nada ni a nadie por eso en la historia es el clan más fuerte. _

_ Cuenta la historia que cuando ocurrió la destrucción de la tierra por una bomba nuclear. El norte fue el centro de toda la vida todos huían hacia el norte. La generación pasada de la Reina fueron lo que tomaron el control y el dominio. Cuando el mundo estaba en caos ellos fueron los que lo reconstruyeron por eso todos le temen. Lo único que diferencia a la Reina de sus antecesores es su determinación por el bien de su gente. Ella ha sacrificado mucho pero si tiene que ir a la guerra lo hará por ellos. _

_ “Kwin ya estamos listo” _

_ Kwin se monta en su caballo y dirige el camino, el soldado se acerca “Malayla ya debe estar llegando a TonDc” _

_ “Lo sé, necesito que lleguen a ella” _

_ “Malayla es la mejor Kwin y es leal a ti” _

_  “Más vale que cumpla con su trabajo, faltan dos días para llegar a Polis quiero que lleguemos en un día” _

_ El soldado asiente son su cabeza y se retira a dar el mensaje. _

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepárense que el otro capitulo, lo subo pronto :)


	6. Problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa llega a Polis, Clarke recibe un mensaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que les guste, Hoy es mi Cumpleaños así que lo quise celebrar con un capitulo.

Capítulo 6: Problemas

**_Polis,_ ** **_Dos semanas atrás_ **

_Lexa está llegando a Polis, el viaje de tres días se le hizo largo en el camino se encontraron con una manada de lobos que hizo que se atrasaran. Tuvieron que desmontar para que Niko atendiera a los heridos._

_Las puertas de Polis se abren por todo lo alto. Poli es la ciudad más segura entre todos los clanes la cubre una gran muralla con centinelas en cada esquina. Para poder pasar al centro de la ciudad debes atravesar el cuarto de entrenamiento de todos los guerreros y la arena de guerra. Es por eso que todo ataque en contra de la ciudad no ha llegado lejos._

_Lexa llega es recibida por su pueblo por todo lo alto. La comandante saluda a los niños y recibe los regalos de estos. Después de una hora de recibimiento se dirige al cuarto de guerra encontrada en el centro de la ciudad que es la vivienda de la comandante. Cada clan tiene su propio edificio adornado con los colores y costumbre que los identifica. Cuando cada líder esta en Polis se levanta la bandera del símbolo de su clan que los identifica. En estos momentos la bandera de Heda esta levantada ya que Lexa está en la ciudad._

_Lexa está reunida con sus generales discutiendo los motivos de la llegada de Kwin a Polis._

_"_ _Heda el convoy de reconocimiento llego y dicen que la Kwin anda con la mayoría de sus generales y que consigo lleva una maquina como las que se usan en Monte Weather"_

_"_ _Es imposible, Skaikru y Trikru destruyeron todo lo que quedaba en Monte Weather, ya ellos son historia" dice Lak en un tono agresivo_

_"_ _Heda no podemos arriesgarnos…"_

_"_ _¡Suficiente!" grita Lexa para dejarse oír. "Hablaremos de esto mañana" todos se retiran excepto Lak._

_"_ _Heda debemos prepararnos y avisar a los demás clanes, Azgeda llega en un día" dice Lak_

_"_ _No, esto lo resolveré Yo con Kwin, quiero que salgas ahora y traigas a Clarke urgente estará más segura conmigo. Llévate a los mejores" la Comandante dice en tono preocupado._

* * *

_**TonDc, Presente** _

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Clarke vio a Lexa, todo iba bien, Clarke decidió quedarse en TonDC para evitar malos entendidos. La carpa de Lexa en estos momentos es su hogar. Lo hizo primero porque extrañaba el olor a Lexa, mas con veinte guerreros siguiéndola para todas partes no era fácil, cada vez que alguien se acercaba, todos sacaban sus espadas. Era algo que empezaba a irritar, por eso decidió quedarse en TonDc y viajar constante a Camp Jaha si ocurría alguna emergencia. Pero Clarke sabía que su madre tenía todo controlado.

_Clarke sale de su carpa mira a su alrededor hay dos guerreros al lado suyo. Desde que ella se vino a vivir aquí la mayoría de los delincuentes vinieron también. Nadie dice nada porque todos se ayudan, es como si Skaikru y Trikru se hubieran emergidos en uno. Clarke ve como Octavia lidera un grupo para cazar, ve como Bellamy aprende a usar espadas, ve a Monty aprender de la agricultura, ve los demás trabajando juntos. La única que falta es Raven y es porque en Camp Jaha la necesitan más pero no falta a que venga a la hora de la cena a molestar. Clarke recuerda hace dos semanas como en la cena todos se sentaron con ella para que les dijera como era la Comandante en la cama._

**_Dos semanas atrás_ **

_Clarke está sentada comiendo por fin respira sola. El día había sido intenso desde la partida de Lexa. La pelea con Ridley sobre el exceso de personas siguiéndola y la amenaza de protección era algo que la tenia de mal humor. Logro convencer a Ridley que la siguieran dos guerreros y los demás estuvieran cerca pero sin molestar. Clarke suspira y se lleva la mano al cuello tocando la marca que le dejo Lexa sonriendo recuerda la noche anterior fue una intensa llena de mucho amor._

_Mientras Clarke esta pensativa no se da cuenta que se sientan a comer con ella Octavia, Bellamy e Raven._

_"_ _Bueno Clarke si así te deja la Comodante, sin palabras no me imagino lo que paso en la noche" dice Raven en tono de broma._

_La rubia brinca y se da cuenta que estaba soñando despierta._

_"_ _Sip es verdad sin palabras" sigue Octavia para molestar a Clarke_

_"_ _So Clarke cuéntanos porque de verdad que eso no lo veía venir" Bell pregunta confuso_

_"_ _Bell, de verdad que los hombres son horribles en las señales, tu no veías que Clarke y Lexa se comían con la mirada. Hermanito tienes que aprender si quieres conquistar a Echo" O ve como su hermano se pone colorado todos empiezan a reírse._

_Clarke mira para los lados esperando poder escaparse._

_"_ _No, ni lo pienses muchachita que nos tienes que contar todo" Raven agarra la mano de Clarke para sentarla._

_"_ _Si, por favor y que sea rápido porque si Indra me ve me mata" dice Octavia, Indra está enojada con ella por haber desobedecido una orden._

_"_ _ugh…está bien que quieren saber" Clarke vira los ojos en señal de rendición._

_"_ _Cuéntanos todo de la Comandante y sus ojitos" Raven contesta_

_"_ _¡Raven! si te escucha alguien puede haber problema" dice Clarke riéndose pero mirando hacia los lados._

_"_ _Desde cuando tú y la Comandante sabían que eran más… ehhhh…tu sabes" pregunta Bell gesticulando con sus dedos._

_"_ _Antes de Monte Weather, ella me beso y Yo la rechaze" todos abren sus ojos sin poder creerlo._

_"_ _No sé, si estar más en shock por que la Comandante empezó el beso o porque tú la rechazaste, Griffin de verdad que necesitas ayuda" Raven mueve la cabeza._

_"_ _Es cierto Clarke lo que dice Raven, en la costumbre Trikru se considera ofensivo rechazar el cortejo de Heda" Octavia resume asustada_

_"_ _O, se considera ofensivo si Yo no fuera líder de mi pueblo, no se preocupen que Lexa me lo explico y créenme que valió la pena esperar" Clarke responde con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_En eso Raven iba a preguntar algo sobre hot sex, pero Indra entraba gritando por Octavia._

_"_ _Ok, chicos este es mi señal para irme, otra cosa ustedes no me vieron" dice Octavia corriendo por su vida._

* * *

**_Presente_ **

Clarke recuerda ese día con una sonrisa en sus labios sus amigos siempre metiéndose en problemas con Indra pero Clarke sospecha que a Indra le gusta los juegos que le hacen sus amigos.

En eso se escucha una manada de caballos llegando a TonDc. Clarke corre y se acerca a Indra que es la primera en llegar a ellos.

"Indra, que pasa" Clarke pregunta en un tono asustado

"Taina, tenemos que llegar a Polis es una emergencia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepárense que en el otro capítulo conoceremos a Kwin. Todo no es lo que parece. ¿Clarke estará en peligro?


	7. Re-encuentro

**_Capitulo7: Re-encuentro_ **

****

**_TONDC tres días atrás_ **

Desde que llego el mensaje de Lak a Clarke. Clarke lleva reunida con Indra tratando llegar a un acuerdo pero Indra se niega a dejarla ir sin la seguridad adecuada. Clarke espera que Lexa se encuentre bien este repentino mensaje la deja más preocupada ya quiere llegar a Polis para ver a Lexa.

Indra decide que ella ira con Clarke a Polis dejando TonDc en responsabilidad de su segunda Octavia. Todo está listo para salir al otro día. Clarke antes de irse advierte a todos a que estén atentos y listos, si ocurre algo estar preparados.

Llevan un día de viaje y han parado dos veces para alimentarse ellos y los caballos. Clarke sospecha que algo está pasando porque Indra está inquieta y lleva dando órdenes desde que salieron. La rubia sabe que es algo grave porque en cada momento salen tropas a patrullar. A pesar de todo Clarke sigue disfrutando el viaje, ella nunca pensó que afuera de Trikru territorio el ambiente era hermoso. Todos los días a Clarke le sorprendía más la naturaleza. El lago en el que se detuvieron para refrescarse, reflejaba serenidad Clarke no aguanto más y los dibujo en su libreta. Quería enseñárselo a Lexa cuando llegaran. Clarke sabía que a los Skaikru le encantaría este viaje porque haber pasado más de cien años encerrados en una nave espacial no era algo interesante. En la tierra siempre descubrías algo nuevo.

Clarke se da cuenta que no deciden pasar la noche sino seguir el camino a Polis, esto la llena de más preocupación y dirige su caballo hacia Indra.

La rubia no se había dado cuenta de toda la procesión de soldados que llevaban. Clarke pensó que era una exageración.

“Indra que está pasando, porque no detenernos a descansar”

Indra da órdenes para que salga otro grupo a patrullar.

“Sky Princess nada ocurre solo es preventivo”

“Entonces descansemos, es una orden Indra, si nada ocurre paremos para que así los caballos descansen” Clarke sabe que sus órdenes se deben obedecer aunque fuera Indra.

En ese momento decide Ridley interferir porque Indra ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

“Princess será mejor que sigamos, llevamos dos días de viaje ya estamos cerca de Polis es mejor llegar rápido”

“Ridley háblame claro algo está pasando, porque la urgencia”

En eso de la nada sale un grupo de personas vestidas de Azgeda para atacar al grupo. Clarke ve que no son muchos aun así los sorprenden. Indra y Ridley empiezan a gritar a que protegieran a Clarke. Para Clarke esto es algo nuevo, la pelea es a sangre fría. La rubia ve que alguien se acerca a atacar a Indra saga su arma y dispara llenando el bosque de un ruido fuerte. Indra sonríe, ella sabe que la rubia se sabe defender pero quiere llevarla sana y salva a su Comandante. Todos están disperso atacando en eso alguien ataca a Clarke por la espalda llevándola a perder el balance y caer de su caballo. Lak ve esto y se acerca cortando el cuello de todos lo que se acercan.

Clarke sigue disparando pero en el momento de cargar su arma se acerca un soldado dispuesto a atacarla. Clarke lo esquiva saca su daga mira a los lados y ve a todos ocupados. En eso recuerda todo lo que Lexa le dijo sobre atacar. Clarke nunca ha sido buena usando espada cada vez que Lexa trataba de enseñarle termina horrible.  Ella sangrando y Lexa enojada. Pero con una daga Clarke aprendió a atacar las partes débiles del cuerpo.

El soldado la rodea, Clarke espera el primer ataque. Él se burla de ella y la escupe. Clarke siente un escalofrió la persona luce asqueroso, sucio. El ataca primero la rubia lo esquiva logra espetar la daga en la mano derecha del azgeda, Clarke aprovecha y logra carga su arma disparándole en la cabeza.  Clarke recupera su daga. Indra grita entonces la rubia levanta la mirada y ve como un guerrero la apuñala en su costado. Lak llega a ella y la sostiene. A lo lejos llega un caballo blanco, su jinete una Azgeda joven desmonta. La batalla ha terminado pero Clarke está herida.

“Vengo de parte de Kwin llevo siguiéndolos de TonDc” la joven se acerca a Clarke.

Lak tiene a Clarke en sus piernas

“Tienen que sacarle la daga” dice la joven

Clarke está perdiendo conocimiento.

“Quien eres y que haces aquí, ellos son Azgeda” Indra habla en un tono enojado. Ridley apunta su espada a la joven.

“Se equivocan ellos son rebeldes y si quieren salvarla debemos actuar rápido”

La joven se acerca, Clarke está delirando gritando el nombre de Lexa.

“La daga estaba envenenada debemos llevarla lo más ante posible a Polis” la joven se monta en sus caballo y piden que le den a Clarke. Todos dudan no confían en ella. Pero deciden mandar a Clarke con Ridley y la joven.

 

* * *

 

**_Polis_ **

 

Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de Ice Nation a Polis, la Kwin se ha mantenido distante y no ha hablado con la Comandante. Lexa sabe que ella está ocultando algo o esperando el momento para atacar. Los generales están alerta a cualquier cambio porque la llegada de Kwin a la ciudad es una inesperada.  Polis siempre ha sido una ciudad tranquila todos los clanes vienen y van hasta muchas personas deciden quedarse para vivir. Pero la mayor parte de la ciudad se compone de los mercados, las ventas de producto de otros clanes, el mejor hospital y la pesca que es dirigida por Boat people (Floukru) que mantiene la mayoría de sus barcos en la ciudad ya que es el único medio de transporte que ellos conocen.

Lexa lleva días desesperada y agitada ya quiere que llegue Clarke a la ciudad. Primero por su protección y segundo porque la extraña. Es por eso que lleva toda la mañana entrenando con los aprendices y los segundos de los clanes presentes.

Lexa decide dar por terminado el entrenamiento y se dirige a sus habitaciones. Cuando entra es recibida por sus sirvientes, a la Comandante nunca le ha gustado esto. En el pasado cada Comandante abusaba de su poder para beneficio propio hasta algunos tenían mujeres como esclavas. Lexa nunca ha sido así cada persona que trabaja con ella es por voluntad propio.

Lexa entra a su habitación personal y sabe que hay alguien con ella. La Comandante finge que se está quitando su armadura hasta que se voltea.

“Será mejor que te muestre, si no quieres perder tu cabeza en este instante” al mismo tiempo Lexa saca su espada de la cintura y su daga. Tirando la daga hacia la otra persona rosándole la cara. 

“Veo que no has cambiado en nada Alexandria” dice la Kwin en un tono burlón.

Lexa se pone roja del enojo “Hola, Regina veo que sigues siendo igual de insolente que no respetas a tu Heda” la Comandante esta que hecha chispa como Regina logro atravesar su seguridad.

Regina se ríe de las palabras de Lexa “Alexandria, Alexandria mis respetos no son contigo.Me dicen que tienes a alguien especial”

En esto Lexa cruza la habitación en un gran salto dirigiéndose hasta la Kwin con su espada en el cuello “Será mejor que cuides tus palabras porque no temo en degollarte aquí mismo” logrando sacar un poco de sangre.

Pero Regina tiene su daga en el costado de Lexa “Creo que no sería conveniente empezar una guerra verdad Alexandria”

Lexa retira su espada del cuello de Regina. “Será mejor que hables ahora porque todos los clanes saben que tu visita nunca ha sido amistosa, siempre sale de tu castillo por dos razones. Primero por una guerra y segundo por deseos personales. ¿Por cuál vienes tu Regina?”

Regina sigue caminando en la habitación de Lexa “Que, si te digo que vine por las dos, dime Alexandria que pasaría si tendrías que ir a la guerra para salvar a mi gente”

Lexa mira a Regina intensamente en eso se abre la puerta de su habitación.

“¡Nomon!” entra un niño corriendo, pero corre a los brazos de Regina.

Lexa mira la escena con ojos abiertos sorprendida, Regina nunca se había casado.

“Gina que has hecho, porque vienes a Polis” Regina sonríe. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

“Lexa, lo que tenía que hacer por mi pueblo y por la persona que amo”. Lexa abre su boca en asombro.

En la historia de Ice Nation era inmoral que dos mujeres u hombres estuvieran juntos. Por esto la mujer era esclava, se permitían las violaciones en el clan. Los grandes generales abusaban de su poder arrasaban con las aldeas y todo a merced de la Reina madre, ella era la que lo permitía porque decía que era la única manera de que su pueblo le temiera.

 

* * *

 

 

Malaya y su hermano Eli están de visita en Polis vinieron con la caravana de Ice Nation. Es la primera vez que salen del Norte y Eli ha estado nervioso todo el momento. Eli tiene cinco años y sus hermanas fueron la que tomaron la responsabilidad en educarlo cuándo sus padres murieron. Malaya es la healer de su clan, todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de su madre, mientras su hermana gemela Malayla es general de la Kwin Regina. Así fue que conoció a Regina mientras curaba sus heridas. Fue amor a primera vista pero siendo la Kwin se le era prohibido.

“Eli, no aléjate de ahí” en estos momentos están en el hogar de la Comandante, Malaya sabe que algo malo está ocurriendo es por eso que Regina no la deja a solas. 

Eli sale corriendo y entra a una de las habitaciones ahí es que ve a su Nomon.

Malaya se le va detrás hasta que se encuentra de frente con Regina y Heda.

“Heda mis disculpas” dice Malaya inclinando su cabeza en respeto.

Lexa no sabe cómo reaccionar mira entre Regina y la mujer al frente de ella.

“Yo te conozco, tu madre sano mis heridas”

Malaya asiente con la cabeza “Sha Heda mi madre atendió tus heridas cuando tú y tus guerreros vinieron a salvarnos de los rebeldes”

Lexa mira a Regina buscando una explicación clara “Gina, habla”

Kwin suspira “Estamos en peligro, por eso vine, estos rebeldes eran soldados de mi madre. Quieren quitarme mi poder, pero por eso no vengo. Tú sabes que Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie. Hay un secreto que llevo guardado conmigo hace mucho tiempo” Regina le hace gestos a Malaya a que se lleve a Eli.

“Regina de que secreto me hablas” pregunta Lexa poniéndose impaciente.

“Lexa tu como líder has tomado decisiones por el bienestar de tu pueblo. Yo no  podía quedarme de brazos cruzado viendo como mi madre y sus generales destruían a mi pueblo. Después de que mi madre atento contra mi vida el mismo día en que Costia fue asesinada” dice Regina con ojos llorosos

Lexa no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Lexa traga saliva.

“Yo la amaba Regina”

“Yo también Lexa, después que me recupere volví al lado de mi madre y la empecé asesinar poco a poco hasta que no quedo rastro de ella”

En este relato Lexa decide sentarse ya no aguanta más tantas emociones. Lexa se lleva la mano en la cabeza si hay rebelde del clan Azgeda la guerra no será fácil.

Regina continua “Hace dos días llego noticia de un artefacto mecánico merodeando mi clan, mandé a los mejores de mis generales a derrumbarlo cuando lo llevan a mi presencia, la maquina empieza a decir secretos ocultos. Algo que no me conviene, más aun cuando los rebeldes están en contra de mi política. Lexa los rebeldes están buscando aliados y mi espía dijo que se dirigían a Polis por eso tenía que llegar primero para advertirte del problema”

Regina iba a continuar hasta que se escuchan unos gritos y revuelo en las afuera, Lexa sale corriendo junto con Regina. Lo que ve la deja en shock.

Una general de Azgeda trae el cuerpo moribundo de Clarke. En ese momento Lexa sintió que su mundo se apagaba.


	8. Resistencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se complica...

Capítulo 8: Resistencia

 

Malayla lleva siguiendo a Sky Princess desde que salieron de TonDc. Kwin le dio órdenes de protegerla a toda costa. Layla sabe que su lealtad siempre será con Kwin y Heda. Heda porque fue ella quien salvo a su madre y su aldea de los rebeldes que protegidos por la Reina madre arrasaban con todas la aldeas utilizando a las mujeres de esclavas. Kwin Regina porque salvo a su pueblo de la tiranía. Sin contar que su hermana se enamoraría de la reina un ejemplo más que en esta vida todo es impredecible.

Layla mantiene siempre la distancia pero sonríe porque sabe que la vieja de Indra es una guerrera experimentada y sospecha que alguien los sigue. Han tratado se descubrirla pero no han podido.

Llevan dos días de viaje y Layla sospecha que algo va a suceder, sus instintos lo saben. Kwin y sus tropas llevan luchando con los rebeldes por meses y saben que ellos están buscando aliados. Si el líder de los rebeldes decide secuestrar a Clarke sabe que obtendría a Heda como aliado y eso no le conviene a los clanes. Heda ha sido la única que ha logrado mantener la paz por años y sobre todo logro destruir al enemigo más grande Monte Weather.

Layla mantiene su mirada fija en su objetivo. Es hermosa e intrigante, todos sus pasos son calculados y siempre lleva una aurora de grandeza algo que no utiliza en su beneficio. Layla ve como los demás la obedecen, hasta Indra, quien iba a decir que Sky Heda fuera la persona que lograría que su Heda encontrara el amor. Esto hace que la admire más.

En eso Layla ve un reflejo de una persona, son los rebeldes y están cerca de Polis. Vienen por Clarke. Estalla la pelea y Layla trata de llegar para proteger a la Princesa pero se le hace difícil, lleva manteniendo el paso para que los rebeldes no lleguen, saca sus dos espadas y empieza a corta el cuello de los que se acercan. Layla siempre ha sido diestra en la guerra nunca sea caído. Pero ha sido demasiado, entonces grita para advertir a los demás que hay peligro. Layla sigue su paso para llegar y proteger a Clarke pero es difícil, para cuando llega es demasiado la rubia está herida y yace encima de un guerrero.

 

* * *

 

 

 Siguen cabalgando Layla aguanta de su cintura a Sky Heda para que no se resbale de su caballo. La rubia sigue gritando incoherencia, la morena sabe que es el efecto del veneno.

"Sky Heda, beja aguanta ya estamos llegando" dice Layla

Layla patea a su caballo para que avance, el otro guerrero le sigue el paso.

Clarke ve que su mundo se está apagando "Dile a Lexa que la Amo y que lo siento" la rubia pierde conocimiento

Ven las puertas de la ciudad

"Abran las puerta" grita Layla con fuerza

Los soldados de las puertas no la dejan pasar porque ella es Azgeda y lleva un cuerpo consigo.

No le hacen caso hasta que Ridley grita

"Abran las puertas es una orden de Sky Heda y si no quieren ver sus cabezas cortadas abran. Sky Heda está herida y Heda no los perdonara por esto"

Van entrando y ven la conmoción. La ciudad se detiene para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

"Heda nos atacaron" grita Ridley para obtener respuesta de la comandante pero no obtiene ninguna.

Lexa está inmóvil, su cuerpo y su cerebro se detuvieron. La imagen al frente de ella saco su alma.

"Heda Beja, Sky Heda está herida" dice Layla con sus ojos lloroso.

"Llamen a Niko y ha Malaya son los mejores healers de Polis" dice Kwin recogiendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Clarke.

Lexa reacciona y decide ser ella quien cargue el cuerpo de su amada. Lexa da órdenes de que salgan sus soldados a ayudar a los demás y lleven noticias a TonDc y Camp Jaha.

Lexa ve como Niko y Malaya trabajan con Clarke. Lexa no puede creer que le fallo a Clarke dejo que algo malo le pasara.

Lexa limpia sus mejillas, de toda la conmoción no se dio cuenta que le salían lágrimas. Todos están mirándola pero no le importa

"Heda, Kwin les falle en mi trabajo" dice Layla inclinando su cabeza.

Lexa mira a la joven Azgeda, Malayla y Malaya son muy parecidas en todo, piel morena, pelo negro y sus facciones son idénticas, lo único que cambia es el color de los ojos. Mientras los ojos de Malaya son azules, los de Layla son un color violeta, son pocas las personas que tienen ese color en los ojos.

"Que ha pasado" pregunta Lexa al grupo de personas en la habitación en un tono de autoridad pero demuestra preocupación.

"Heda, desde TonDc Indra sentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo por eso decidimos avanzar y no detenernos" dice Ridley mientras una joven le limpia sus heridas.

"Heda, Yo los seguía desde TonDc por órdenes de Kwin el ambiente iba claro y seguro pero cuando no acercábamos a Polis, los rebeldes salieron de la nada. Yo empecé a detenerlos pero era demasiado para mí, por eso grite y advertí que venía peligro. Indra grito que protegiéramos a Sky Heda pero era demasiado todos estábamos ocupado. Sky Heda lucho con fuerza" Layla relata mientras se acercan a curarla pero ella se niega.

"Papá por favor no me dejes" grita Clarke alucinando

Lexa sale corriendo al lado de Clarke, se siente impotente no poder sacar el dolor del cuerpo de su amada.

"Heda logramos controlar el sangrado pero necesitamos a Abby para coser sus herida…"

En eso Clarke empieza ahogarse con su propio vomito

"Póngala recostada hacia el lado" ordena Malaya

Todos obedecen

"Ese es el efecto del veneno" dice Kwin sabiendo los síntomas

"Busquen el antídoto" ordena Lexa perdiendo la paciencia

"No hay antídoto su cuerpo tiene que soportar la dosis" aclara Regina "Este veneno es del norte. La planta se llama aconitina es medicinal pero en altas dosis es latente para tu cuerpo. Las alucinaciones son los primeros síntomas, luego el vómito, sudor, fiebre parálisis del cuerpo y luego la muerte"

Lexa no aguanta más, saca su daga y la presiona en el cuello de Regina.

"Todo es tu culpa, primero Costia y ahora Clarke, que más quieres quitarme Regina"

Regina traga saliva, ella sabe que la Comandante tiene razón

"Lexa" esa voz que tanto ama la llama

Lexa suelta a Regina y se dirige a Clarke

"Clarke, hermosa estoy aquí, vas a recuperarte tu mama viene de camino y te va a curar" dice Lexa con sus ojos llorosos

"Lexa, lo siento" Clarke lleva su mano a la cara de Lexa

"Todo va a estar bien, te necesito Clarke tu eres mi otra mitad"

Todos tratan de darle el espacio pero es imposible esa escena nunca la habían visto en su Heda.

Niko y Malaya deciden darle un sedante a Clarke para contener los síntomas.

"Heda, necesitamos actuar" dice Ridley

Lexa se separa de la cama para dar órdenes

"Malayla, llévate a Echo sales ahora y viajas a Camp Jaha busquen a Abby y a todos pero en especial traigan a la mecánica ella sabrá que hace con la máquina que trajo Kwin. No quiero que nadie haga nada sin mi autorización. Me entendieron"

"Sha Heda" todos salen dejando a Lexa y Clarke solas.

 

* * *

 

 

Indra esta en las afuera controlando todo y dando órdenes. Polis está en peligro. Ella sabe que ya los clanes deben a ver recibido noticia. Indra ve como las dos Azgeda están preparándose para partir.

Indra se acerca

"Están lista"

Las dos miran a Indra

"Si, queremos hacer el viaje en un día, porque sino Sky Heda no podrá soportarlo" dice Echo preocupada

"Lo lograremos, no le fallare dos veces a Heda" Layla sabe que la culpa la está matando

"Acuérdense de la mecánica, la necesitamos" dice Indra recordándole su misión

"Como se llama" Layla pregunta

"Skaikru, todos son iguales" dice Indra virando los ojos

"Raven es su nombre" Echo aclara riéndose

Las dos montan su caballo y se despiden de Indra.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina ve como su hijo duerme. Eli no es su sangre pero desde que conoció a Malaya y Malayla dos hermanas que han sacrificado todo por su familia como no podía Eli ganar su corazón. Han pasado años desde que conoció a Malaya pero su amor por ella está intacto. Su madre quería asesinarla sin saber que la llevaría a conocer un nuevo mundo. Conoció a la persona que entiende su posición, la persona que reta sus decisiones, la persona que sabe cómo apoyarla en momentos de dificultad y en momentos de debilidad. Regina se pregunta si eso mismo lo siente Lexa cuando ve a Clarke. Las palabras de Lexa siguen retumbando en su pensamientos, será verdad que ella es la culpable de las desgracia de Lexa.

Regina suspira y toca la frente de su hijo

"No es tu Culpa Gina" dice Malaya mientras se acerca a Regina

"Como sabes en que estoy pensando amor" Regina dice con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Lo sé porque tu frente se contrae" Malaya toca la frente de Regina para tranquilizar sus pensamientos

"Lexa tiene razón primero fue Costia y ahora Sky Heda"

"Creo que Heda se dejó llevar por su enojo, abecés uno dice cosas cuando ve que la persona que amas está herida" Malaya coloca la cabeza de Regina en su hombro.

"Sabes no te he contado como Lexa y Yo nos conocimos. Todos los clanes pensaban que nosotros teníamos una rivalidad pero nunca fue cierto, la rivalidad la creo mi madre, Yo siempre supe que Lexa terminaría siendo Heda, su fuerza de voluntad y el amor a su pueblo la hizo ganar esa competencia algo que Yo no tengo. Creo que fue un error en venir a Polis y pedir la ayuda a Lexa, mejor será…" Regina iba a seguir pero Malaya la interrumpe

"Shu….primero descansa y luego seguimos es una orden, nunca dudes de quien eres Gina porque tú también has hecho cosas grande por tu pueblo" Malaya mira directamente a los ojos de su Kwin para que vea que no está dudando. Regina coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Malaya para escuchar su corazón.

"Crees que se mejore" pregunta Regina cerrando sus ojos

"Sky Heda es fuerte nadie había sobrevivido los primeros síntomas, lo que preocupa a Niko y a mi es la herida en su costado ha perdido mucha sangre"

Las dos se quedan en silencio observando a Eli dormir hasta que las dos cierran sus ojos para descansar.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa lleva horas al lado de Clarke sin descansar. Todos se fueron. Niko e Indra fueron los últimos en salir. Niko vino a limpiar y revestir la herida de Clarke. Indra vino a dar los detalles de los planes y a decirle que Echo debería estar llegando ahora a Camp Jaha.

Clarke murmura palabras incoherentes. Lexa decide recostarse al lado de la rubia sin lastimarla. Lexa le profesa palabras de amor y fuerza mientras Clarke revive recuerdos dolorosos. La Comandante le dice como la necesita, como su madre la necesita, le habla de sus amigos y como si le pasara algo malo a ella nadie podría controlar a sus amigos. La amenaza de que Indra los matara a todos.

"Clarke beja, te amo no me dejes ahora que te he encontrado, no ahora que hemos superado todo lo problemas, no ahora que el recuerdo de Costia no lastima más, no ahora que sé que el amor no es debilidad" Lexa le susurra en el oído a Clarke. Lexa siente una mano en su cuello y escucha las palabras mágicas.

"Lexa, Yo también Te amo"

Esa fueron las últimas palabras de Clarke luego que su corazón se detuviera. 

 


	9. Re-Vivir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru llega a Polis, Raven conoce a alguien. Clarke, bueno lean hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, decidir escribir otro capítulo. Quería decir que esta historia es de Clarke y Lexa pero también me gustaría hablar de los demás. También quisiera decir que en la mayoría de los fanfiction nunca le dan una historia feliz a Raven so mi meta es que Raven también encuentre el amor en una persona distinta a ella.
> 
> P.S: Lo mas gracioso es que le contaba a mi hermana lo que pensaba del veneno y Clarke. Fue lo peor mi hermana me decía la paciente va a morir ese veneno no tiene cura. no importa lo que hagas va a morir. En fin termine como ustedes en el capitulo anterior triste y sin deseos de vivir.

_**Capítulo 9: Re-vivir** _

Echo y Malayla llevan viajando sin parar quieren llegar lo antes posible a Camp Jaha y regresar a Polis sin descansar. No ha sido fácil entre el agotamiento físico y el cansancio de los caballos el viaje ha sido duro.

Decidieron tomar un descanso y refrescarse en el lago.

"Echo, todos te creíamos muerta hasta la Kwin" Layla dice mientras refresca su cara.

"Estuve cautiva en Monte Weather después que la reina me dio órdenes de investigar a los Skaikru" Echo trata de no recordar su tiempo en Monte Weather.

"Porque no volviste cuando se acabó la guerra, no sabes lo que Kwin ha pasado. Su mano derecha y la segunda al mando nunca regreso" la morena habla en un tono fuerte sabiendo que los Azgeda son leales a su Kwin.

"No podía Layla, tenía que pagar mi deuda, mi lealtad es con Sky Heda y Heda ellos me salvaron la vida mientras pensaba que iba a morir con nuestro pueblo en Monte Weather" Echo dice tratando de que Layla entendiera

"Como has podido sobrevivir con los Skaikru, he estado vigilando y son frustrante. Todo lo toman a relajo, no respetan a su Sky Heda y no saben defenderse, créeme no sé cómo han sobrevivido"

Echo sonríe y mueve la cabeza "Créeme eso pensaba Yo hasta que conocí a uno de sus generales. Skaikru son como tú dices pero tienen esa lealtad hacia su Sky Heda, que por cierto ellos la llaman por su nombre Clarke y respetan todo lo que Clarke les dice porque confían en ella. Clarke los trata como sus amigos, cuida de ellos, los protegen y los saca de los problemas que se meten. Te reirías de todos los problemas que Clarke los ha salvado y es porque tiene un espacio suave con Heda"

Layla se acerca a su caballo "De eso me di cuenta, Sky Heda es distinta a otro lideres es como si para ella todos fuéramos iguales. Nunca algo así había pasado en los clanes. Una líder como su pueblo, nadie le teme, solo la admiran"

Echo asiente con la cabeza. Clarke nunca ha pedido nada a cambio todo lo da por sus amigos.

"Eso no quita que estés perdonada Echo, tu lugar es con la Reina, si la Reina muere tu eres su segunda al trono" dicho esto Layla se monta en su caballo y sale cabalgando a velocidad.

Echo sabe que su decisión traerá consecuencia, pero ahora lo que importa es llegar a Camp Jaha. Él mensajero debe a ver llegado.

* * *

Llegando a Camp Jaha Echo grita para que abran las rejas. Hay conmoción parece que el mensajero ya dio la noticia.

Echo desmotan, Layla la sigue

"Echo que pasa" Abby pregunta preocupada

Todos están reunidos en el centro del campo

"Abby debemos llegar a Polis rápido, Clarke está herida de gravedad" dicho esto todo el mundo grita. Kane que estaba al lado de Abby tuvo que detenerla de caer.

"Debemos salir urgente el viaje a Polis es largo" dice Layla para que reaccionen todos.

La noticia llego a TonDc y Octavia llega rápido. Todos están reunidos dentro del arca para salir en una hora.

"Que le pasa a Clarke, porque no me avisaron, debemos salir ahora" Octavia no deja a nadie hablar

"Octavia por favor deja descansar a Echo el viaje ha sido largo salimos ahora no te preocupes" dice Bell llevando su mano al hombro de Echo

Esto no pasa desapercibido en Layla "Idiotas mientras ustedes hablan Sky Heda está muriendo, Echo hay que Salir ya, sino Heda nos corta el cuello si Sky Heda muere. Quien es la mecánica entre todos ustedes" pregunta Layla mirando alrededor

"Raven no está aquí, salió después que se enteró lo que le pasa a Clarke" dice Bellamy

"Tenemos ordenes de llevar a Abby y a la mecánica" dice Layla en despecho a Bellamy

"Porque cual es el problema" pregunta Kane

"Eso no le incumbe a ustedes Skaikru salimos ahora el que no esté listo se quedara, donde está la mecánica, Yo misma la buscare" Layla sale furiosa, no soporta tantas preguntas. Ellos aquí y no saben que Clarke se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

Layla sigue caminando, le dijeron que Raven es una persona que tiene un pie de metal y que la encontraría aquí. Layla entra mira a su alrededor y ve maquinas, piezas en el piso, cables, el lugar es un desastre. La morena no entiende como alguien puede vivir así.

Layla suspira y se lleva su mano a la cabeza su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Será mejor que salgas de aquí sino quieres que te vuele la cabeza"

Layla mira enojada como se atreve esta insolente. Layla se queda paralizada y no lo entiende. Sus ojos captan a la persona enfrente de ella, la mira de arriba abajo. Pelo oscuro, ojos color miel, facciones fuertes y cuando mira sus piernas, una de ellas tiene algo metálico. como una mujer tan hermosa podía estar en este lugar.

"Tú eres la mecánica" pregunta Layla sin importarle nada

"Depende de quién pregunte" Raven dice sin dejar de mirar a la persona enfrente de ella, que por cierto tiene unos ojos únicos.

"Heda y Kwin te necesitan urgente, será mejor que salgas ahora con nosotros sino te veo en los caballos te llevare a rastra" dicho esto, Layla sale en apuros, la intensidad del cuarto era demasiado según ella.

Todo está listo el grupo empieza a salir dirigido por Layla. Traen consigo un carruaje que lleva equipos médicos y mecánicos. Echo y Layla quieren llegar rápido a Polis.

* * *

**_Polis_ **

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que Lexa ha dormido. La Comandante siente como su mundo se está desmoronando ya no ve la vida con optimismo. Lexa no ha dejado su habitación, Indra se ha encargado de la ciudad junto con los demás. Los clanes están empezando a llegar y Lexa sabe que tarde o temprano debe dar la cara a su pueblo.

"Heda, beja coma algo" dice Indra en un tono de suplica, mientra le dirige un plato con frutas.

Lexa la mira pero no dice nada

"Han pasado dos días Heda, Skaikru llegaran en cualquier momento y si te ven así la gente empezara hablar. Sky Heda ha sobrevivido por dos días, ella es fuerte" Indra trata de darle animo a su Heda.

Después de las últimas palabras de Clarke. Su cuerpo no se ha levantado, ese día sigue en la mente de Lexa. La rubia se fue sino hubiese sido por Niko y su obsesión con el bastón eléctrico que Abby le dejo, Clarke hubiese muerto. Lexa siempre ha odiado el uso de la tecnología pero en estos momentos es lo único que mantiene a Clarke viva. Su vida sin Clarke es el fin de la suya y ella lo sabe en el momento que Clarke muera, la comandante dejara este mundo.

* * *

**_Llegando a Polis_ **

El viaje ha sido largo Echo y Layla llevan días sin descansar. Durante el camino decidieron no detenerse a descansar, solo paraban para alimentar a los animales lo demás lo hacían en el proceso. El camino fue silencioso nadie hablaba todos querían saber que ocurría con Clarke, más para sorpresa de todos la Azgeda que lideraba el grupo era un poco impaciente.

Viene la mayoría de los Skaikru con ellas, solo se quedó Lincoln en TonDc y Kane en Camp Jaha los demás vinieron porque eran necesarios.

Layla se dirige al grupo

"Sera mejor que me lleve a Abby conmigo para llegar rápido, Echo encárgate de los demás. Falta poco para llegar"

Todos deciden aceptar. Layla le hace gestos a Abby para que monte su caballo. Layla acaricia el cuello de su caballo para que arranque con velocidad.

* * *

**_Polis_ **

"Abran" grita Layla desde lejos para no parar cuando crucen la entrada

Todos los soldados empiezan a abrir la entrada.

Los recibe Indra, Niko en las puertas de la ciudad

Abby desmonta el caballo

"Indra donde está mi hija" grita Abby mientras se acerca llamando la atención de todos.

"Abby será mejor que bajes la voz, que en estos momentos no somos enemigos Sky Heda te necesita" Indra le hace señas a Abby para que la siga.

Todos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la puerta de la habitación. Ridley y Lak están en la puerta deciden abrir sin esperar respuesta de Heda.

Lexa se levanta, ver a Abby la llena de esperanza y preocupación por haberle fallado a Clarke.

"Abby que bueno que llegaste"

"Que ha pasado Lexa" pregunta Abby mientras se acerca a la cama

Clarke se veía serena pero pálida. Su cuerpo demuestra que ha perdido mucha sangre, sudor llena la frente de su hija. Abby ve que tiene una herida en su costado y decide revisarla.

"Fueron atacados mientras llegaban a Polis y Clarke recibió una herida en su costado con una daga con veneno en su punta" dice Lexa formándosele un nudo en la garganta

"Y donde está la cura" pregunta Abby mirando a su alrededor

"No hay antídoto" dice Malaya mientras se acerca ayudar a Niko y Abby

"Su cuerpo tiene que soportar la dosis para poder vivir" dice la voz de la Kwin tratando de no interferir.

En este momento la habitación estaba llena de gente. Abby no sabía cómo reaccionar con tantas personas a la vez.

"Ok, cuánto tiempo lleva mi hija en esta condición" pregunta Abby mientras saga de su bulto antiséptico, compresas para detener el sangrado y empezar a mirar la herida. Abby no tiene que limpiarla mucho se ve que Niko había estado haciendo un buen trabajo lo que faltaba era coser la herida para que la piel empezara a sanar. Abby decide empezar a trabajar.

"Dos días, ha estado con los síntomas del veneno, su corazón paró dos veces pero logre revivirla con el bastón que me dejaste" dice Niko orgulloso de su trabajo y de haber vuelto a la vida a Sky Heda.

Abby mira a Niko y sonríe porque sabe la gran confianza que tiene con él.

"Bien estoy cerrando la herida, necesito que alguien traiga a Raven con la máquina de hemodiálisis es la única manera de limpiar la sangre de Clarke antes que llegue a un paro renal, así su cuerpo rechazara el veneno para después proveerle una transfusión de sangre para que empiece a recuperarse"

Todos en la habitación se quedan inmóvil no saben de lo que Abby está hablando.

"Todo lo que Abby necesiten se lo proveen rápido y obedecerán sus órdenes es una orden de Heda" dice Lexa mirando a todos. Todos asienten con la cabeza. Abby abre los ojos en asombro.

Abby revisa por último la herida se mueve a un lado para dejar que la joven Azgeda le unté una salva a las heridas de su hija. Abby la mira, esa joven se parece a alguien.

"Abby porque no sea levantado Clarke" pregunta Lexa mientras se acerca al lado de la cama para tocar el pálido rostro de la rubia.

"Lexa, el cuerpo de Clarke está débil la única manera de que empiece a recuperarse es si Clarke cae en un estado de coma. Déjame explicarme bien.

Cuando un cuerpo ha recibido mucho daño y está luchando para vivir, su cerebro decide apagar todas las funciones de este. Clarke está viva, su cuerpo ha decido tomar un descanso" Abby dice viendo como Lexa sigue mirando a su hija con amor.

En eso entra Raven peleando con alguien pero se detiene al ver la escena al frente suyo, más ve como la habitación está llena de gente. Raven carga la máquina y la posiciona al lado de Abby. Lo bueno de tener a una persona como Raven es que todos sus equipos los mejora a la perfección. La mayoría de las maquinas funcionan con sistema solar gracias a Raven.

Raven mira a la cama donde está el cuerpo de Clarke pálido sin color.

"Oh por Dios Abby, Clarke no puede estar muerta" Raven se posiciona al lado de Clarke con ojos llorosos.

"Raven, ¡Raven!" grita Abby para recibir la atención de ella

Raven la mira con lágrimas en sus mejillas

"Necesito que me ayudes con esto, es la única manera que Clarke se levante"

Raven decide ponerse a trabajar no sin antes bajar su cabeza para besar la frente de Clarke

"Clarke por favor resiste te necesitamos, que vamos hacer sin ti, no nos dejes con Indra y la Comandante que después nos matan"

Este comentario hace que todos se rían un poco tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Todo esto pasa a la vista de Layla.

* * *

Han pasado horas desde que Skaikru llegaron a Polis. Todos están establecidos en el edificio de Trikru. Como Sky People no son parte de los clanes pero aun así son aliados, más la relación entre Heda y Sky Heda ahora es pública. Lexa decidió que todos se quedaran en su hogar. Ninguno ha abandonado la puerta de la habitación de Lexa. Todos quieren saber cómo esta Clarke. Indra les ha ofrecido que salieran y miraran la ciudad pero nadie quiere moverse sin saber cómo está su líder.

Abby logro limpiar la sangre de Clarke para que sus riñones no se dañaran pero aun así decidió seguir administrándole antibióticos para que luchara con el veneno que quedaba en su sistema. También decidió administrarle suero a Clarke para que saliera de la deshidratación y su cuerpo reciba los nutrientes necesarios para recuperarse.

Clarke recibió una trasfusión de la sangre de Lexa. Esto a pelea de la Comandante. Abby quería donar su sangre pero Lexa se ofreció sin impórtale la discusión que se llevó en su habitación. Sus generales quería prohibirlo ya que Heda no debe dar sus sangre a otro. Al fin y al cabo todos decidieron obedecer la decisión de Heda. En ese momento Abby no entendía como la cultura y costumbre de los clanes eran liberales pero cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de otro se les era prohibido intentar. Todo era un honor para ellos decidir morir.

Abby decide salir de la habitación para darles noticias a todos."

"Será mejor que se vayan a descansar, Clarke está respondiendo positivamente pero aun esta delicada"

Todos empiezan a quejarse

"Ya oyeron a la doctora Abby, caminen sino quiere que les traiga a Heda" Indra dice en un tono amenazador, todos deciden obedecer pero prometieron que estarían por la mañana.

Abby entra a la habitación y ve que Lexa sigue en la misma posición de cuando ella llego.

"Comandante porque no descansa, Yo me quedare despierta" Abby decide sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama

"Abby llevas toda la mañana llamándome por mi nombre y ahora es que me llamas por mi título, creo que sería mejor que dejaras a un lado las formalidades al fin y al cabo las dos amamos a la misma mujer" Lexa toca las mejillas de Clarke con los nudillos de su mano.

Abby ve un nuevo rostro en la Comandante, Clarke le había dicho que las dos se amaban pero de escucharlo al verlo con sus ojos era imposible de creer que la fría, calculadora y no corazón de la Comandante amaba a su hija. Bueno eso era lo que ella creía de Lexa.

"Qué tal si te recuestas al lado de Clarke, Clarke no me lo perdonaría si dejara que tú no te cuidaras" dice Abby en tono de paz

Después de tanta pelea Lexa decide recostarse al lado de Clarke para cerrar los ojos. No sin antes cruzar su mano en la cintura de Clarke sin lastimarla. Lexa necesitaba sentir algo de la rubia.

Pasaron las horas y Abby ve como el rostro de la Comandante luce tranquilo y relajado. Abby nota que Lexa es joven pero con su armadura y pintura en la cara luce mayor. Abby sigue en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la interrumpe.

"Mamá estas aquí"

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Clarke en tres días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por los errores médicos. No conozco nada de ciencia o equipos médicos, mi profesión es el campo criminal. Mi hermana me ayudo en esto, ella es enfermera pero sentía que me hablaba en otro idioma así que decidí irme por lo más sencillo y recuerden que esto es ficción que los términos médicos no son correcto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	10. Clarke

Capítulo 10: Clarke

Clarke nunca se había sentido impotente en su vida. Ella vio y sintió como su vida se apagaba con cada segundo que pasaba, lo único que tenía en su mente era Lexa. Clarke sabía que estaba en la puerta del mas allá pero una fuerza le impedía cruzar, sentía como su cuerpo se rendía pero su mente y corazón no la dejaban irse. La rubia sabía que no le podía hacer esto a su amada. Lexa era la fuerza que la mantenía viva con sus palabras dulces.

Clarke siente su cuerpo agotado, siente que ha vuelto a nacer el proceso del veneno fue horrible. Recordó cosas de su pasado dolorosas pero la más viva fue la de su padre. La muerte de su padre y el resentimiento hacia su madre fue su pesadilla por tres días.

Clarke siente que puede respirar sin problemas, empieza a recuperar la conciencia, todavía no siente su cuerpo completo pero logra abrir los ojos.

La habitación esta oscura solo la ilumina una vela en la esquina de la habitación. Abre y cierra sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Clarke no siente su hombro debe ser el efecto del veneno que todavía tiene en su sistema. Decide ver con claridad la habitación y ve en una esquina a su madre sentada mirando al espacio pensativa. La rubia esta asombrada de que su madre estuviera aquí con ella. Trata de encontrar palabras pero su garganta esta lastimada y seca.

"Mama, está aquí" dice Clarke con su voz lastimada y con sentimiento

Abby piensa que está escuchando voces, decide mirar y se encuentra los ojos azules de su hija. Nunca pensó que los volvería a ver.

"Clarke baby, como te sientes" Abby corre al lado de su hija y se arrodilla al lado de la cama para poder ver a Clarke.

"Ma, adolorida siento que estoy viviendo otra vez" dice Clarke con ojos llorosos

"Nos asustaste Clarke pensábamos que te perdíamos" Abby toca las mejilla de su hija con lagrimas.

Clarke mira a los lados tratando de buscar a Lexa pero no la ve. Abby ve esto y sonríe.

"Mira hacia abajo"

Clarke no entiende lo que dice su madre, la rubia mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con el hermoso rostro de su amada. Clarke pensaba que no podía mover la mano por el efecto del veneno era Lexa. La cabeza de Lexa está en su hombro y su mano yace en su cintura protectoramente, como si quisiera no dejarla ir. La rubia sonríe al ver el rostro de Lexa pero le da tristeza al ver que Lexa luce cansada, preocupada y su rostro emana culpabilidad.

Abby ve esto y decide hablar.

"No ha dejado tu lado por tres días, Indra estaba empezando a preocuparse, que en cualquier momento colapsara"

Clarke suspira "Tres días, he estado inconsciente por tres día"

Abby asiente con la cabeza "Si, es un milagro que vivieras Clarke, el veneno no tenía cura"

Clarke sigue escuchando a su madre pero su mirada está puesta en Lexa. Quiere llevar su mano para tocar el rostro de Lexa, no puede su mano derecha esta inmóvil por los antibióticos y el suero que su madre puso por vena.

"Clarke, te daré algo para tomar para que tu garganta se hidrate y luego saldré a verificar como esta todo" Abby decide hacer esto para darle el espacio a su hija y Lexa. Abby lleva el vaso de agua a los labios de Clarke y se retira de la habitación.

Clarke sigue mirando a Lexa ella sabe que la Comandante no está dormida. Espera que su madre salga de la habitación.

"Abre tus ojos hermosa" dice Clarke para ver los ojos verde que tanto ama, pero Lexa no los abre. "Lexa por favor déjame verte"

Lexa abre sus ojos lloroso, pensaba que estaba soñando, por fin ve con vida a su amada.

"Clarke" es lo único que logra decir Lexa mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello de Clarke para inhalar su esencia única.

Clarke posiciona su mano izquierda en el pelo de Lexa acariciando la cabeza. La rubia sabe que esta experiencia fue horrible para Lexa, perder su primer amor y luego ver sufrir a la otra es algo que nadie puede entender menos soportar. Las dos siguen en la misma posición. Clarke empieza a sentir su cuello mojado, sabe que son lágrimas de silencio de Lexa. La rubia deja que Lexa siga llorando sin decir nada.

"Pensé que te perdía Clarke y todo por mi culpa" fueron las primeras palabras de Lexa.

Clarke sintió que su pecho se congestionaba, como Lexa pensaría que esto era su culpa.

"Mírame Lexa, esto no fue tu culpa ese día todos peleamos como pudimos, créeme que tus guerreros me protegieron con todo, lo que importa es que estoy bien y tú me distes la fuerza para regresar a ti" Clarke dice mirando fijamente a Lexa para que vea que está diciendo la verdad.

"Lo se Clarke pero ellos querían secuestrarte para llegar a mi" dice Lexa mientras acaricia la mejillas de la rubia

"Lexa, Yo soy la líder de mi pueblo tal vez tengas razón pero tal vez ellos querían que los Skaikru no uniéramos a ellos, nosotros tenemos la mejor tecnología. Así que por favor no pienses en eso" Lexa asiente con la cabeza la teoría de Clarke puede ser cierta. Los rebeldes están tratando de buscar un aliado fuerte y que mejor que los Skaikru.

Lexa ve que Clarke está cansada se le nota en los ojos decide dejarla descansar. Aún faltan cosas por hablar pero por hoy ha sido suficiente.

"Hermosa que tal si descansa y luego te traigo a tus amigos que tienen a Indra de mal humor" Lexa se dirige a darle un beso en los labios a Clarke para sentirlos, están arrugados y secos pero aun así Lexa los ama.

Clarke quiere protestar pero acepta ya que su cuerpo está cansado y falta por recuperarse.

Lexa decide quedarse hasta que Clarke se duerma, nunca se había sentido tan aliviada al ver que Clarke se estaba recuperando.

* * *

En el comedor del hogar de la Comandante están todos reunidos para empezar a desayunar. La mesa está llena de comida, los Skaikru nunca habían visto tanta comida. Ellos están acostumbrados a la provisión del día. Todos están comiendo entretenidos hasta que entra Kwin y los demás.

Echo se levanta rápido.

"Me había dicho que estabas viva y aun así no viniste a verme" dice Regina en un tono de reproche. Acercándose a Echo,

"Kwin, perdóname no fue mi intención…" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonido de una bofetada. Todos en el salón se quedan en silencio.

Bellamy se levanta y saca su pistola de la cintura apuntándole a Kwin. Pero se encuentra con una espada en su garganta.

"Sera mejor que bajes tu arma Skaikru si no quieres empezar una guerra" dice Layla quien es la que tiene a Bellamy con su espada.

"Bell, por favor baja el arma" Echo dice en tono de súplica, Bellamy decide obedecer enojado.

Abby está entrando y se encuentra con la escena y no sabe qué hacer, pero decide intervenir al fin y al cabo Lexa dio órdenes de que también la obedecieran.

"Pensé que éramos aliados Kwin" Abby y Kwin se miran

"Lo somos, pero cuando una persona abandona su clan, más aun si esa persona es Azgeda y es la que sigue en trono se le es prohibido abandonar a su Reina, no es así Echo Princess of the Ice Nation (Echo Prisa Kom Azgeda)"

Todos en el salón hacen un sonido de asombro, nadie podía creer que todo este tiempo andaban con la princesa de Ice Nation, excepto los Trikru que sabían quién era Echo.

Abby mira a Indra "Tu, sabias de esto Indra" Indra asiente con la cabeza.

"Kwin, Echo ha sido de gran ayuda para nuestro clan, después de Monte Weather ella nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir con comida y ropa para el invierno te aseguro que Clarke y nosotros le estamos agradecida" Abby trata con sus palabras suavizar el ambiente

"Su lealtad es con la Reina con nadie más" dice Layla en tono de reproche a las palabras de Abby.

Alguien espera que otra persona intervenga. En eso entra Lexa.

"Kwin, es cierto que los Azgeda es un clan en donde las deudas son pagadas más si las deuda es de vida. Echo sentía que estaba en deuda con Sky Heda y su Heda por mi eso es suficiente, Echo ha sido de gran ayuda para con nosotros. Kwin no te olvides quien soy Yo, tu Heda y estás en mi hogar que esto no se vuelva a repetir" dice Lexa, después de haber visto a Clarke se siente con nuevas fuerza. La Comandante esta de vuelta.

"Esto no se queda así, Echo pagara por su desobediencia y tú no puedes intervenir Lexa. Es cierto tu eres Heda y diriges los doce clanes, pero que no se te olvides que Echo violo una Ley Azgeda y en eso no puedes intervenir" Kwin deja claro en un tono no muy amigable.

"Echo te responderá en su debido tiempo" Lexa mira a Echo esperando respuestas.

"Sha Heda, Sha Kwin" Echo inclina su cabeza en respeto

Kwin ve esto y decide retirarse haber visto a Echo le revuelta el estómago. Se siente traicionada por su misma sangre. Kwin sale de la sala dejando un grupo atónito.

Todos no saben que decir, Bellamy se acerca a Echo tocando sus hombro dulcemente "Estás Bien" pregunta mientras le mira el rostro.

Echo no dice nada, sabe que su decisión le traerá consecuencias hasta no poder ver a Bellamy.

Lexa decide aliviar el ambiente pero sabe que se le hará difícil intervenir con Echo.

"Abby les tiene noticia"

Todos miran a Abby esperando respuesta

Abby se siente perdida, la escena la dejo sin palabras "ahh…si, Clarke despertó"

Todos empiezan a gritar de la alegría y preguntan cuándo pueden verla.

"Sera mejor que terminemos de desayunar y veremos si la Comandante nos deja verla" Abby mira a Lexa sonriendo

"Sha" responde Lexa

* * *

Clarke está dormida, siente que alguien la está tocando, decidiendo abrir los ojos ve que una joven le está limpiando la herida del costado y untándole una salva. Clarke mira como la joven la trata con respeto y admiración.

La joven levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Clarke.

"Lo siento Sky Heda, no quería levantarla" dice con ojos asustado

"No te preocupes, como se ve la herida" Clarke responde con una sonrisa

"Esta sanando, doctor Abby hizo un gran trabajo"

Clarke reconoce ese rostro, siente que la había visto. Hasta que recuerda la joven en el caballo blanco.

"Tú fuiste la que me salvastes" Clarke pregunta

"No, Sky Heda mi hermana fue la que la salvo"

"Como te llamas" Clarke ve como Malaya recoge todos los materiales que estaba utilizando.

"Malaya, Sky Heda" Malaya inclina su cabeza en respeto

En eso son interrumpida por un Comandante con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lexa entra a la habitación, ve que Clarke esta despierta y corre hacia ella sin darse cuenta que tenían compañía.

"Esta despierta" Lexa dice mientras se inclina a darle un beso en los labios. Clarke responde al beso.

Malaya ve la escena y sonríe porque sabe que es amar a una persona. Malaya limpia su garganta.

"Será mejor que me retire"

Lexa levanta la mirada dándose cuenta que no estaban solas. Las dos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

"Malaya no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que estabas con Regina" Lexa dice en un tono preocupado

"No, Heda decidí ver la herida de Sky Heda para luego ir al comedor"

"Malaya es mejor que vallas directamente a ver a Kwin, hubo un incidente en el comedor. Kwin se encontró a Echo"

Malaya abre sus ojos es imposible Echo estaba muerta.

"Echo está viva" Lexa asiente con la cabeza

Malaya decide retirarse para ver a Regina

"Que fue eso, que paso en el comedor" pregunta Clarke preocupada

"Ahora no, descansa luego hablamos, que tus amigo vienen por ahí y necesitas todas las fuerza posible" Clarke y Lexa sonríe porque saben que es verdad. Los amigos de la rubia son insoportables.

Lexa decide recostarse con Clarke, hasta que esta se quedara dormida.

Lexa sabe que el día traería muchas preguntas y respuestas.


	11. Pacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que este capitulo se concentra en Kwin, Echo y Bellamy... no se preocupen que ya empece el otro capitulo lo subo el domingo. Abra mas Clexa

Capítulo 11: Pacto

**_En el norte años atrás_ **

_Regina corre por su vida, su madre la Kwin le ordeno ir con sus generales a una aldea cercana. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Regina ve la devastación de su pueblo, ve como los generales abusan de las mujeres, ve como los generales toman a los niños y los separan en grupos. Todo esto antes sus ojos la Princesa trata de intervenir cuando ve como uno de los generales desgarra la ropa de una niña._

_"_ _Te ordeno que la sueltes" dice Regina en un tono fuerte_

_El general se ríe, en un tono de burla y no le presta atención. Regina sabe que su madre le ordeno venir para probar su carácter y fuerza. Pero Regina no puede, solo tiene doce años y anda sola en este mundo. Su madre una tirana que abusa de su poder, hace que su pueblo le tema dejándolos morir de hambre y esclaviza a los débiles. Regina se siente impotente._

_Regina ve como el general se fuerza dentro de la niña, la niña grita y llora todos se quedan mirando como si esto fuera un espectáculo. En ese momento Regina sabe que no se convertirá en su madre. La princesa saca su espada y degolló al general esparciendo su sangre como agua sin darse cuenta que su pesadilla había comenzado. Regina pelea contra todos pero se le hace difícil una niña peleando con guerreros experimentado. La joven sabía que su muerte había llegado. Te repente su mundo se vuelve negro._

_Han pasado horas desde que Regina yace inconsciente. Regina empieza abrir sus ojos, no sabe dónde está, la carpa esta oscura solo la alumbra una vela en la mesa del centro. Regina trata de moverse pero el dolor que siente en su cabeza es demasiado, así que decide sentarse llevando sus manos a la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor._

_"_ _Sera mejor que no te muevas Gina" dice una voz en la esquina de la carpa_

_Regina conoce esa voz, es imposible esa persona había muerto su madre se lo dijo._

_"_ _Eeecho" Regina pregunta con una voz temblorosa_

_"_ _Sha, sister (hermana)" Echo sale de la oscuridad para dejarse ver por su hermana._

_"_ _Echo, estás viva madre dijo que moriste en una cacería, que no sobreviviste" Regina tiene los ojos llenos de lagrima, no lo puede creer su hermana mayor está viva._

_"_ _Madre mintió, ella ordeno que me atacaran junto con mis soldados. Lo que madre no sabía es que Yo conocía de su ordenes por eso logre escaparme junto con mis soldados. Ahora vamos de aldea en aldea tratando de defender a los inocentes y no esperaba que en una de esas misiones me encontrará a mi hermana batallando con diez guerreros" Echo se sienta al lado de su hermana acaricia sus mejillas y seca sus lágrimas._

_Regina siempre se ha sentido sola en este mundo. Nadie se acerca por temor a represaría. Las únicas personas que estuvieron cerca de ellas ha sido su hermana Echo y dos amigas que conoció en Polis pero eso ha sido historia._

_"_ _Echo, tienes que prometerme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre estarás conmigo" Regina dice desesperada aferrándose a su hermana._

_"_ _Lo prometo Regina, siempre te protegeré"_

_"_ _¡No!, tienes que prometerlo con tu sangre, un pacto con tu sangre"_

_Ese es el día en que Echo le jura a su hermana menor que siempre le serviría, que con su vida protegería a su Kwin. Echo abre la palma de su mano y la sella con la de su hermana cerrando el pacto de vida._

* * *

**_Polis, (Presente)_ **

Bellamy, Echo, Octavia y Raven están reunidos sentados en la sala de la casa de la Comandante hablando. Están esperando por la Comandante para poder ver a Clarke. Todos están desesperado quieren ver a Clarke para saber que todo estará bien.

"Pueden ir a la habitación de Sky Heda, ellas los está esperando" dice Lak escoltándolos

Todos se levantan

"Será mejor que sigan ustedes, Yo me retiro, necesito hacer algo antes, mándenle mis saludos a Clarke" Echo dice mientras se retira sin decir nada más.

Bellamy, Raven y Octavia se quedan mirando.

Bellamy se siente impotente, saber que la mujer que ama está en problemas y el sin poder hacer nada.

"Bell ve con ella ahora es que te necesita" Octavia dice mientras le acaricia los hombros a su hermano dándole fuerzas.

"Si, Bell nosotros te excusamos con Clarke, ve con tu mujer" Raven hace que todos se rían. Bell vira sus ojos.

Bellamy decide seguir a Echo mientras Raven y Octavia se van a ver a Clarke.

Bellamy siente algo por Echo desde la primera vez que la vio en Monte Weather. Ver como una mujer emana fuerza y autoridad es algo en la que Bellamy nunca pensó que lo encontraría en una mujer. Bellamy y Echo han coqueteado pero nunca Bell se ha atrevido a dar el paso. Pero después de lo ocurrido en el comedor siente miedo de perderla, ahora es el momento de esta con la mujer que ama.

Bellamy logra alcanzar a Echo. Echo estaba hablando con un Azgeda.

"Echo, por favor espera" Bell llega a Echo y la sujeta de la muñeca.

"Bell ahora no por favor, necesito llegar a la Kwin" Echo trata de soltarse de la mano de Bellamy.

"Por favor Echo hablemos o sino déjame acompañarte, me debes una explicación" Bell suplica

Echo decide aceptar y caminar junto con Bellamy

Bellamy ve la oportunidad de empezar a hablar.

"Porque no nos dijistes que eres la Princesa de Ice Nation"

Echo suspira "Para mí no es necesario mi título, Yo soy como cualquier otra persona es algo que nunca he querido"

"Porque" pregunta Bellamy mientras le hace señas a Echo para sentarse en un tronco para hablar tranquilos.

"Ese título nunca fue mío, mi hermana es la verdadera heredera. Yo fui deshonrada por mi madre desde mi nacimiento. Para ella Yo fui un error"

"Como que tu hermana, Kwin es tu hermana pero tú eres mayor que ella" Bell pregunta en asombro.

Echo asiente con la cabeza.

"Si, Yo fui concebida antes que mi hermana, pero fue un amor fuera del matrimonio de mi madre. Ella se enamoró de otro antes de llegar a hacer Reina pero ese amor no duro. Mis abuelos se encargaron de eso. Es por eso que mi nacimiento fue un secreto. Hasta que mi hermana llego al poder y decidió restituir mi posición como heredera"

Bellamy no sabe que decir, es mucha información para procesar.

"Y que paso, porque no volviste después de Monte Weather"

"Bell tu sabes todo lo que sufrimos en la montaña, después de eso Yo quería empezar de nuevo, no volver a un lugar en donde mis decisiones son cuestionada por mi pueblo y en donde soy la sombra de un pasado. Eso no me lo ofrecía Heda. Heda prometió que mi secreto estaba a salvo pero creo que no, el pasado siempre vuelve" Echo trata de contener sus lágrimas.

Bellamy ve estoy y no aguanta más, estrecha sus hombros para abrazar fuerte a Echo. Él no puede soportar ver a la mujer que ama en sufrimiento, más si es una mujer fuerte.

"Que podemos hacer para protegerte, de seguro Clarke y la Comandante puedan hacer algo, al fin y al cabo tú has contribuido a nosotros"

Echo mueve su cabeza "Heda no puede hacer nada, mi pacto fue sellado con sangre es complicado Bell"

Bellamy suelta a Echo pero la mira directamente a los ojos para que no tenga duda de sus intenciones. "Echo iré contigo pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos"

"Sha" dice Echo

Echo sabe que es difícil, solo existe una manera de terminar ese pacto, pero Echo no quiere forzar a que Bellamy haga algo que no quiere.

Los dos deciden continuar su camino hacia el edificio de Ice Nation.

* * *

Malayla lleva todo el día al lado de su Kwin, su lealtad siempre es con ella. Regina lleva todo el día en su habitación, haber visto a Echo le trae malos recuerdos y tristeza. Layla sabe todo lo que ha pasado la Reina, primero la muerte de su madre, claro si se puede decir muerte y no asesinato. Segundo la caída de los Skaikru a la tierra, haber mandado a Echo a esa misión ha sido la pesadilla de la Reina, pensar que su hermana estaba muerta y sobre llevar la culpa de eso. Ahora la lucha contra los rebeldes una guerra esperada pero con grande consecuencias. Es por eso que Layla siempre ha estado con la Reina. Ella ha sido la única en la historia de Ice Nation que ha puesto a su pueblo primero. Pero en estos momentos siente duda de lo que vaya a hacer su Reina, pelear contra su hermana es algo que Layla no aprueba.

Layla entra a la habitación de la Reina y la ve en la misma posición fetal en que la había visto antes. Layla no entiendo como su hermana logra controlar y animar a la Reina. Eso es algo que ella envidia de su hermana. Su hermana siempre habla con palabras suaves y sabías.

"Kwin hay alguien que quiere verte" Layla habla en palabras suave

Kwin se levanta de la cama y se prepara para la visita. Regina sabe que tiene que ser alguien importante porque ella pidió que nadie la molestara a menos que fuera Echo.

"Layla, que hago, si no obedezco la ley le demostrare a mi pueblo que cualquiera puede deshonrarme, que cualquiera puede salir libre de sus deberes conmigo" Regina nunca ha sido una persona de dudar pero con su hermana todo es distinto. Echo ha sufrido como ella.

"Kwin mi lealtad es contigo pero creo que la Ley es clara Echo debe pelear por su vida"

Echo y Bellamy están en el centro de la sala de guerra, Bellamy está sorprendido el edificio es distinto al de Triku. Mientras el de Triku lo adorna las estatuas de los antepasados Comandante. En este sus colores son azules, el trono de oro puro, las paredes llena de pinturas de los Reyes y Reinas anteriores. El ambiente es mas sombrío, mas frío. Fueron recibidos por asombro de los demás, las personas no sabían que su Princesa estaba viva.

"Veo que trajiste compañía" Kwin dice en un tono frío sin demostrar emociones.

"Sha Kwin, Bellamy no trae problemas consigo, solo vino como acompañante" Echo dice no quiere dar más información.

"Espero que estés lista Echo tu vida está en juego"

"Sha Kwin, pagare mi desobediencia, solo prométeme que si mi vida termina hoy, Bellamy llegara a salvo a Sky Heda" Echo pregunta mientras inclina su cabeza en respeto

"Así será, escoge tu arma Echo. Layla revisa a Skaikru que no tenga ninguna arma escondida no confió en él" Kwin ordena, Layla se acerca a Bellamy.

Echo decide quedarse con su espada, Kwin elige también una espada pero la de ella es más larga. Es la espada real el mango de la espada es de plata con diamantes, la bordea el signo de la Reina y el signo del Clan. La pelea es privada ya que el pacto fue hecho en secreto más la Reina no quiere crear inquietud de incertidumbre en su pueblo.

Echo y Regina se saludan en respeto. Las dos dan vuelta en círculos, levantan su espada a la misma vez. El lugar está en silencio solo hay cuatro personas presentes Kwin, Echo, Layla y Bellamy mas los soldados en cada puerta prohibiendo el paso de cualquier persona. Solo se escucha el ruido de dos espadas chocando con fuerza. Bellamy aguanta la respiración, la escena de frente es irreconocible él sabía que Echo era una gran guerrera pero nunca la había visto en acción con gran reverencia y fuerza. Echo logra esquivar la espada que se dirigía a su cuello, bloque el segundo ataque en el centro. La Reina la iguala en fuerza, al fin y al cabo las dos se conocen. El baile continua entre las dos, ninguna quiere rendirse. Echo golpea a la Reina con su codo en la cara aprovecho el momento en el que Regina bajo su espada. Esa táctica Echo siempre la utilizaba con su hermana en la práctica. Regina siempre cometía ese error. Kwin decide apartarse se lleva su mano a la nariz, sonríe lo esperaba de Echo. Las dos siguen la pelea hasta que Regina golpea el abdomen de Echo sacándole el aire. Echo trata de recuperarse pero es difícil pelear sino te llega el oxígeno. Regina avanza, Echo retrocede desea recuperar aire, es difícil. Regina no quiere terminar esto, no quiere llenar su mano de la sangre de su hermana. Kwin ataca Echo logra bloquear el ataque pero están fuerte que su espada sale volando. Las dos lograron durar mucho en la pelea lo único que tiene son cortes superficiales en los hombros, manos y pierna, ningún ataque se hizo con la intención de matar. Ahora es el momento de la decisión. Regina sangra por su nariz, Echo se lleva su mano buena al hombro sangrado. Echo mira a su hermana en entendimiento. Se arrodilla en reverencia esperando su último suspiro. Echo sabe que cada decisión tiene sus consecuencia pero su único error fue haber nacido. Regina tira su espada se acerca su hermana se arrodilla enfrente de ella saca su daga de su cintura y la lleva al cuello de Echo.

"Perdóname hermana…." Regina trata de terminar pero una voz la interrumpe

"Espera, quiero hacer un pacto" la voz dice en angustia

* * *

**_Minutos antes_ **

_Layla se dirige a Bellamy. Los dos tienen una batalla de quien mira más fuerte esperando que el otro desvié la mirada pero no ocurre._

_"Skaikru, son una raza tan débil" Layla dice en burla pero sus palabras son en provocación._

_Bellamy no decide contestar su mente esta con Echo. Bellamy sigue sintiendo las manos de Layla por todo su cuerpo, no encontrara nada porque Bellamy no trajo consigo armas, el tiempo no le daba. Si llega a ver sabido que venía hacia acá hubiese traído su arma._

_"Cortejo" Bellamy escucha esa palabra de la boca de la general_

_"Que" Bellamy no entiende cortejo que quiere decir ella._

_Layla vira los ojos a la verdad que los hombres no entienden "Cortejo, si quieres salvar a Echo, la única manera es que cortejes a la princesa pide la mano a la Reina. Es la única forma de liberar a Echo de su pacto. Al cortejar a Echo harás un pacto con la Reina que protegerás a su sangre Echo y profesaras lealtad a la Reina" Layla dice en susurro y con sinceridad._

* * *

Bellamy vuelve a gritar "Un Pacto, quiero hacer un Pacto"

Las dos mujeres en el piso se quedan sorprendida.

"Bell, no por favor" Echo suplica, ella no quiere presionarlo

Bellamy no le responde se dirige a la Kwin

"Pido un pacto, quiero cortejar a Echo y profesar lealtad" Bellamy dice mientras se arrodilla.

La Reina no sabe qué hacer de todos los escenarios nunca se esperó este. Regina mira a Echo y a Bellamy. Ve una mirada distinta en su hermana.

Kwin retira la daga del cuello de Echo, se levanta.

"No sabes lo que pides SkaiKru Bellamy" Kwin está adolorida pero decide disimular su dolor. Su espalda esta recta y firme no demuestra signo de titubeo.

"Sha, lo se Kwin pero lo único que me importa es proteger a la persona que amo. Aun si tengo que dar mi vida la daré. Echo fue de gran ayuda para conmigo cuando me infiltre en Monte Weather. Echo vino y se unió a nosotros, ayudo a los Skaikru a protegerse del invierno, nos ayudó a cazar. Sé que fallo en su lealtad para contigo pero creo que merece perdón. Yo Bellamy Kom SkaiKru pido la mano de Echo Kom Azgeda y profeso mi lealtad para con la Reina así si mi vida esté en peligro" Bellamy dice sin dudar

Kwin puede decidir negar la mano de su hermana pero eso con llevaría matar al pretendiente y eso llevaría a una guerra.

Kwin extiende su mano solicitando la de Bellamy, levanta a Bellamy y le produce una herida en su palma no profunda pero que logre sacar sangre. Lleva su mano a la suya sellando el pacto. Echo trata de intervenir pero Layla se lo prohíbe.

"Echo no, confía en él" fueron las únicas palabras que Layla logra decir amistosamente.

"La noticia no se dará a conocer hasta que el peligro sea retirado. Bellamy tu lealtad seguirá con Heda y Sky Heda" Kwin aclara, para que por ahora todo sea en secreto hasta que se lo diga a Lexa.

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza y corre hacia Echo.

La recoge en sus manos y se retira quiere llegar lo antes posible a Abby. Echo ha perdido mucha sangre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la Comandante se escucha unas risas.

"Clarke por fin te vemos, pensábamos que la Comandante te tenia secuestrada" dice Raven

En la habitación solo están Octavia, Clarke y Raven. Cuando llegaron Clarke seguía recostada pero en esto momento sus heridas permiten que logre sentarse. Todavía esta adolorida pero que mejor que tener a las dos personas más problemática en su habitación.

"En serio Clarke hubiese visto la escena, la Kwin entro y no dejo hablar a Echo le dio una bofetada para callarla" Octavia empieza a relatar a Clarke pero con entusiasmo que Clarke no sabe si creerle.

"Es verdad el comedor quedo en silencio, sino hubiese sido por Abby que entro" sigue Raven sin dejar ningún detalle.

"Porque la Kwin hizo eso" pregunta Clarke la curiosidad es mucha, Lexa le había prometido que le contaría todo pero Lexa no ha hablado.

"Esa es la mejor parte, resulta que Echo es la princesa Azgeda, todo este tiempo nosotros andábamos con la Princesa de Ice Nation"

"No" Clarke responde en asombro porque Lexa no le dijo nada de Echo.

Las tres siguen en asombro no se dan cuenta que entro una persona.

"Si, la Kwin dijo y amenazo a Heda diciéndole que ella no podía intervenir porque Echo desobedeció una Ley Azgeda" Octavia sigue dramatizando

"Un pacto" dice la otra voz

"¡Que!" la tres responde buscando la voz

"¡Tu!" grita Raven a la defensiva. Raven se levanta y se dirige a la persona. Octavia ve esto y detiene a Raven.

"No, Raven no es ella" Clarke trata de controlar la situación.

"Como que no es ella, ella tenía a Bellamy con sus espada en el cuello, dile Octavia" Raven señala a la persona

Clarke y Malaya no aguantan más y se echan a reír.

Raven y Octavia se miran.

"Lo siento Sky Heda, pero esta escena me pasa mucho. Todos me confunden con mi hermana y no la culpo. Mi hermana puede ser un poco violenta" aclara Malaya acercándose a Clarke para revisar la herida.

"Raven, Octavia esta es Malaya la hermana gemela de la general Azgeda, la que ustedes odian" Clarke dice entre sonrisa ver la cara de Octavia y Raven. Deja que se lo cuente a Lexa.

"¡No!" gritan las dos en asombro

"Sip, a mí me paso lo mismo lo único que tengo es una deuda con la general Azgeda, ella me salvo la vida" Clarke deja a Raven y Octavia sin palabras.

En eso son interrumpidas por Lexa.

"Malaya creo que será mejor que te retires, Kwin te necesita" Malaya se levanta rápido.

"Que paso Lexa" Clarke pregunta preocupada


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la demora,el domingo fue el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y estuve ocupada mas ayer fue el Trailer the100 y fue épico pero a la misma vez con mas preguntas que respuesta.
> 
> Quiero establecer esto para que el otro capitulo empecemos con los rebelde y las maquinas.
> 
> Los dejo que disfruten el capitulo.

Capítulo 12

 

Bellamy trae a una inconsciente Echo a la entrada del edificio de la Comandante.

“!Abby!” grita Bellamy desde la entrada

Ridley escucha esto y decide ayudar a Bellamy. Bellamy permite que Ridley levante a Echo. El camino fue largo y él no tiene aire para seguir con el peso de Echo.

“Que paso” pregunta Ridley

Bellamy decide no contestar y seguir caminando, Ridley ve la señal y decide no preguntar.

Abby y Lexa están en la sala hablando de Clarke cuando ven a Bellamy junto con Ridley trayendo consigo a una Echo inconsciente.

Abby corre hacia ellos

“Bellamy que paso con Echo” Abby pregunta preocupada

Bell no sabe cómo contestar, no sabe si decir lo que ocurrió o mentir. Él no quiere que todavía sepan lo del pacto, hasta que hable con su hermana.

Abby le hace señas a Ridley para que baje a Echo y pueda ver las heridas. Abby toma el pulso de Echo lo encuentra débil pero no tanto. Sabe que esto se debe a la pérdida de sangre pero con líquidos y antibióticos Echo se recuperara.

Lexa toma el antebrazo de Bellamy y lo aparta del grupo.

“Echo vio a su hermana”

Bellamy asiente con la cabeza “Créeme no fue nada amigable el encuentro”

“Esa son nuestras costumbre, para ustedes es algo salvaje pero es la manera en la cual nosotros hemos sobrevivido, Echo hizo bien en ir a ver a  su hermana lo que no entiendo es como ella sigue viva” Lexa mira fijamente a Bellamy esperando una respuesta.

“Heda, hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar la vida de la persona que amo tu hubiese hecho lo mismo con Clarke” con eso Bellamy se retira para ir al lado de Echo.

Lexa no sabe que decir era la primera vez que Bellamy usaba el título de ella. Lo que pasó con Echo y la Kwin debe a ver tenido un gran efecto en él. Lexa lo mira de arriba abajo entonces es que ve su mano derecha sangrando.

 

* * *

 

Lexa llega a su habitación y ve que Clarke está ocupada hablando con Raven, Octavia y Malaya. Lexa decide que Malaya se retire de sus deberes porque sabe que la Kwin la necesita. Raven y Octavia viendo la situación deciden retirarse para dejar a Clarke y Lexa solas.

“Como te sientes” Lexa va acercando a Clarke.

“Cansada” Clarke recibe con los brazos abiertos a Lexa”

“Pues qué bueno que vine para alejar a tus amigas” Lexa se inclina para darle un beso a Clarke, la rubia se lo devuelve  apasionadamente. Extrañaba tener a Lexa cerca.

“Lexa que ha pasado porque mandaste a Malaya que se fuera a ver a la Reina y porque no me dijiste que Echo era la Princesa de Ice Nation”

Lexa se sienta al lado de Clarke sin molestar la herida, pero sigue acariciando la mano de Clarke.

“Echo, me había pedido guardar el secreto, primero por su seguridad y después porque Echo nunca ha querido ese título” Clarke asiente con la cabeza

“Mientras tanto por Malaya, ella es la Houmon de la Kwin Azgeda por eso le ordene que se fuera, más Echo está herida por haber confrontado a su hermana”

Clarke no puede creer lo que está escuchando “Malaya es la esposa de Kwin, pero porque Echo está herida, está bien, que le paso”

“Clarke te contare todo pero primero recuéstate para hablar mejor”

Lexa se posiciona al lado de Clarke y empieza a relatarle todo. Le cuenta todo desde la llegada de Clarke herida y todos los acontecimientos que han pasado en Polis mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Le confía todo lo que la Kwin le dijo en secreto y como ella hizo todo por su pueblo. También habla de Echo y del pacto, como este se termina. Pero también le dice su sospecha que Bellamy hizo algo para recuperar a Echo viva. Clarke escucha todo lo que Lexa le dice con asombro, que abra hecho Bellamy para recuperar a Echo.

“Bellamy, siente algo por Echo, Lexa yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti” Clarke dice mientras acaricia las mejillas de Lexa.

“Yo también hubiese vendido mi alma si fuera por recuperarte” Lexa se inclina para darle un beso a Clarke.

Clarke y Lexa siguen besándose, Lexa pasa su lengua en los labios de Clarke para pedir entrada. Clarke le accede la entrada, dejando que sea Lexa que domine. El beso no es quien fuerza tenga o quien domine, es un beso con palabras en silencio, un beso de entendimiento, un beso de amor mutuo. Clarke no aguanta más y jala a Lexa para que se posicione encima de ella. En la pasión se olvidó que estaba herida.

“auuuuch” dice Clarke

Lexa ve esto y se detiene “Estas bien, busco a Abby”  Lexa trata de levantarse para salir.

Clarke detiene a Lexa “No, estoy bien fue solo una molestia, Lexa no te preocupes”

“Estas seguras”

“Si, ven”  Las dos retoman en donde se quedaron, deciden aprovechar antes que las interrumpan.

* * *

 

Malaya entra, ve  a su esposa y su hermana tratando de limpiar las heridas. Las ve y sonríe las dos son tan valiente y fuerte pero cuando se trata de curar heridas son un desastres.

“Déjame ver” dice Malaya a su hermana, mientras le da un golpe en su mano.

“Que ha pasado porque Heda vino a buscarme” pregunta en un tono nada amistoso Malaya

“Echo vino y decidió pelear con Regina” Layla dice en un tono sumiso, ella sabe cómo su hermana se pone cuando las dos están heridas. Su hermana nunca le ha gustado las guerras.

“Quien es ese muchacho, lo había visto con el grupo SkaiKru” pregunta Regina curiosa.

“Creo que es el hermano de Octavia la segunda de Indra. Según se, fue el quien se infiltro en Monte Weather  ayudo a Sky Heda y Heda a ganar. Pero según escuche entre los rumores es que Echo y el sienten algo. Pero que él nunca había demostrado sus intenciones”

“Layla de cuando acá le haces caso a los rumores” Malaya dice riéndose

Su hermana vira los ojos haciendo que Regina se ría.

“Como esta Sky Heda” pregunta Regina mientras deja que su esposa limpie la sangre de su nariz. Echo sí que dejo su marca.

“Está bien ya paso el peligro, mientras la visitaba por poco me matan por culpa de Layla. Sky Heda tuvo que defenderme” Malaya dice mientras mira a su hermana

“¿Quien?, te hicieron daño” Regina trata de levantarse pero Malaya se lo prohíbe con su mirada.

“Nadie, fueron las amigas de Sky Heda que pensaban que Yo era mi hermana. Layla porque no puedes ser más amigable con la gente ya tenemos mala reputación con los SkaiKru” Malaya regaña a su hermana

Layla vira los ojos no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, si supieran de las peores cosas que su hermana la ha salvado.

“Que paso con Echo” Malaya trata de retomar la conversación.

Regina decide contestar “Todo iba a terminar hasta que el joven SkaiKru Bellamy hizo un pacto y pidió la mano de mi hermana, créeme Layla que sé que fuiste tú que le diste la idea a él”

“Oh por Dios, que pasara con Heda y Sky Heda”

“Mañana hablare con Heda mientras tanto el seguirá leal a su líder hasta que todo esto termine después hablaremos de como él, se unirá a nuestro clan” Regina dice mientras le da un beso en la frente a su esposa de agradecimiento.

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke y Lexa siguen besándose, acariciándose y dejando mordidas por todos lados. La pasión no ha llegado tan lejos y es porque Lexa se sigue preocupando por la herida de Clarke y no quiere lastimarla. Clarke le deja pasar esa.  Las dos están tan envueltas que no se dan cuentan que alguien entro a la habitación.

“Oh por Dios Clarke mis ojos, recuerden que hay niños presentes” Raven se lleva la mano a los ojos para no ver más nada.

Lexa se queja, ella sabía que la paz se iba a acabar en algún momento. Clarke trata de no reírse.

“Que quieres Raven” Lexa dice en un tono frustrante

“Solo vine a visitar a Clarke pero no sabía que Mama y Papa estaban ocupadas” Raven trata de no reírse por su comentario

Clarke vira los ojos pues claro que sus amigos siempre encuentran algo que decirle a ella. Lexa decide pararse de la cama y acomodar su ropa no sin antes mirar a Raven nada amistoso. Raven ve esto y decide dar la espalda para que las dos se logren arreglar su ropa.

“Te dejo con tu amiga, voy a hablar con tu madre para ver si puedes levantarte para ir a una reunión mañana o quieres quedarte y hacemos la reunión aquí” pregunta Lexa

“Lexa, por favor salir de la habitación ya estoy cansada de estar acostada y quiero ver Polis” Clarke responde en suplica levantando sus labios en puchero.

Lexa ve esto y sonríe Clarke se ve hermosa más si suplica. La morena se acerca para darle un beso a Clarke sin importarle que Raven estuviera viendo.

“Hay ustedes son tan lindas, que me dan ganas de vomitar” Raven hace aguaje de vomito

Lexa decide ignorarla y salir mientras tanto Clarke visualiza el gran trasero de su amor.

Raven vira los ojos

Clarke observa a Raven y ve que algo no está bien “Que pasa Raven”

Raven camina y se sienta al lado de Clarke

“ummm…nada que no puedo visitarte”

“Nop, si no dices sarcasmo o haces una broma esa eres tú, paso algo” Clarke le hace seña para que se acerque.

Raven suspira “Nada pasa Clarke, solo que caminábamos por Polis que por cierto es hermoso Clarke tienes que salir a verlo. Nunca pensé que los clanes podían ser civilizados y encontré residuos del viejo mundo que puedo utilizar para mantener la tecnología”

Clarke interrumpe “Raven no cambies el tema”

Raven se recuesta al lado de Clarke “ahh es que me siento sola Clarke, todos han encontrado algo que hacer o tienen a alguien con quien compartir y Yo sigo sola sin nadie con quien hablar”

“Raven tú no estás sola, nos tienen a todos”

“No es lo mismo tú tienes a ojitos de amor, Octavia tiene a Lincoln imagínate que hasta Bellamy tiene a Echo, mierda hasta Abby”

“Ok, esa información no la quería saber y que es ojitos de amor” Clarke pregunta

“Ha no lo sabias así es que llamamos a la Comandante ahora, es que ella te mira con eso ojitos de mi Clarke” Raven se ríe al recibir un puño de Clarke en el hombro.

“En serio Raven, no te sientas así que encontraras a alguien cuando menos tú lo esperes” Clarke trata de retomar la conversación

“uhg,…vamos a cambia la conversación antes que terminemos abrazándonos. Te tengo una información”

Clarke vira los ojos y hecha su cabeza para atrás. Con algo vendrá Raven

“Ayer mientras caminábamos por la ciudad Octavia y Yo, vimos a la Kwin y su general dándose un beso. Quien iba a decir que….” Raven se detiene al ver a Clarke riéndose y tratando de respirar.

“ohh Raven, tú y O tienen que dejar de espiar a las personas, primero porque son horrible en ese trabajo y segundo se meten en problemas con Indra y Yo pago las consecuencia” Clarke dice entre respiro porque es tanta la risa que no puede hablar.

“Pero es verdad, pregúntale a O, ellas estaban caminando con un niño y después la Kwin se bajó a darle un beso a su general en la boca” Raven se para de la cama para dramatizar la escena.

“Raven, para por favor” la rubia se lleva la mano al costado de tanto reírse.

“Raven esa es  Malaya, te recuerdas la hermana de Layla. La joven Azgeda que ustedes querían matar por golpear a Echo y Bellamy resultando ser la hermana de la general” Clarke recuenta la historia.

“OHHH es ella, ya lo sabía porque esa general tiene un carácter del diablo. Nadie la podría soportar” Raven dice tratando de salvar su dignidad

“Bueno si tú lo dices pero recuerda que entre el odio al amor a un paso” Clarke bromea mientras Raven vira los ojos.

Las dos son interrumpidas por Indra

“Suficiente por hoy Ravencita, vamos que Sky Heda tiene que descansar”

Indra dice con una sonrisa en sus labios desde que encontró una manera de molestar a cada uno de los SkaiKru nunca pensó que se divertiría en su vida.

“Ya escuchaste Ravencita sal de mis aposentos” Clarke siente que nunca se había reído tanto en su vida. Mas si Indra se une a molestar a sus amigos.

“No te alejes tanto que Heda quiere que este en la reunión de mañana” le advierte Indra a Raven.

Raven mueve los hombros en rendición este día no podía ser peor.


	13. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven se encuentra con alguien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos, Gracias por seguir la historia :)
> 
> Este Capitulo es de Raven completo. Espero que les guste...

****

                                                                                                            Capitulo 13: Raven

Raven sale de la habitación de Clarke y decide ir a su tienda de trabajo. Desde que llego a Polis la Comandante ordeno que le instalaran una tienda personal para que pueda hacer su trabajo sin ningún problema y claro le prohibió hacer estallar cualquier artefacto. Raven lo considera su espacio, allí puede inventar, construir o reconstruir cosas sin problemas ni molestia. La morena logro encontrar artefactos del viejo mundo y le ha servido para revivirlos. También tiene que hablar con la Comandante para lograr proveerle luz a Polis, luego de la exploración de Raven por la ciudad. Ella encontró plantas eléctricas en la cual le servirían para alumbrar a Polis, lo único que tiene que hacer es modificarlas a luz solar ya que la tierra esta falta de combustible.

Raven llega a su tienda y ve que algo no anda bien. Sus materiales y herramientas han sido movidos, no dañados. En eso escucha una leve explosión. Raven corre a la otra parte de su tienda y la imagen de frente le sorprende. Un niño como de cinco años esta tirado en el piso pero su cara negra de pólvora. La imagen es cómica, Raven no aguanta y se hecha a reír.

"Creo que estás perdido" dice Raven mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

El niño sigue callado y su rostro emana temor. Raven ve esto y decide aliviar el ambiente.

"So Little man me dices tu nombre, sé que soy fea pero puedo ayudarte" Raven hace gesto para que se siente al lado de ella.

El niño mueve su cabeza pero decide sentarse. Raven ve que el niño tiene en sus manos un reloj viejo, parece antiguo. Es de color oro y tiene una cadena en la que puedes poner en tu cuello.

"Oh, qué lindo reloj que tienes, puedo verlo" Raven extiende su mano. El niño primero lo prohíbe pero decide dárselo.

Raven observa el reloj ve que las manecillas no se mueven. La morena piensa que eso es lo que llevo al niño a entrar a su tienda. Raven se para con dificultad. La pierna metálica le está fallando llevas días así.

"Sígueme Little man" el niño decide obedecer

Raven llega a su mesa de trabajo, jala una silla vieja y posiciona al niño en ella para que vea lo que hace. Raven va desmontando el reloj y ve como los ojos del niño se ilumina con curiosidad.

"Yo me llamo Raven y tu" Raven quiere que el niño pierda el miedo y que mejor manera que de hablar.

"Elí, me llamo Elí Kom Azgeda" el niño responde con orgullo

Raven titubea, un Azgeda en su tienda bueno un niño.

"Elí, a que debo el placer de tu presencia en mi tienda" la morena dice inclinando su cabeza en relajo.

Elí sonríe "Me escape de mi hermana"

"Tu hermana debe ser temerosa para que decidieras huir, ¿Qué te quería hacer?" Raven sigue hablando pero trabajando a la misma vez

"Ugh… quería que me bañara" esto hace que Raven se ría y mueva su cabeza.

"Ustedes no dan miedo, porque la gente le teme a ustedes" el niño pregunta mientras posiciona su cabeza en el hombro de Raven para ver mejor.

"Porque los adultos somos estúpidos, muchas veces le tenemos miedo a los cambios eso hace que todo lo que no es normal para nosotros lo veamos mal, eso y porque somos cobardes" Raven le contesta mientras agarra su nariz en afecto. Elí sonríe

"Tú no eres feas, apuesto a que mi hermana dirá lo mismo"

"Oh estas tratando de conseguirme a alguien" Raven mira a Elí de cerca y reconoce esos ojos, son los mismos que la general Azgeda el color violeta.

Eli asiente con la cabeza "Mis dos Nomon dicen que tiene que conseguir a alguien para liberar el estrés, que es estrés"

En esos momentos son interrumpidos por una voz fuerte.

"Elí"

Raven se asusta y termina tirando todas sus herramientas en el piso. Pero pone las manos suyas protegiendo a Eli de cualquier peligro.

"Nana" grita Elí en regaño

 

* * *

 

Malayla está enojada lleva todo el camino hablando y gritándole al que se le acercara. Es imposible que la gran general Azgeda se halla dejado engañar por un niño de cinco años. Hoy era su día de cuidar a su hermano. Se ofreció a ayudar a su hermana y la Reina para que tuvieran una noche a solas pero a que costa si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hermano se le escapo.

Layla sigue caminando hasta que pasa al lado de la tienda de Raven. Se acerca para ver que su hermano no estuviese allí. De todos los lugares era imposible pero decide dar un vistazo.

La imagen le sorprende su hermano tiene su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mientras habla divertidamente. Layla decide entrar por completo hasta que escuchan de lo que hablaban.

"Elí" Layla grita pero se detiene al ver que los dos se asustaron y ve como la morena pone su mano protectora a su hermano.

"Nana, asustaste a Raven" Elí dice llevando sus manos a la cintura.

Layla se arrepiente de haber gritado.

"Nana ven ayuda a Raven, que me está arreglando el reloj"

Raven se sorprende como la general Azgeda obedece. Las dos están en el piso recogiendo las herramientas abochornadas. Raven no sabe porque su corazón está latiendo rápido.

"Elí no vuelvas a escaparte, no sabes los peligros que hay en la ciudad" Layla termina de ayudar a Raven.

Raven decide sentarse para terminar de arreglar el reloj "Es cierto, Elí tu hermana tiene razón. La ciudad es segura pero existen peligros"

"Está bien prometo no volverlo hacer" Elí dice en rendición

Raven termina de arreglar el reloj y se lo devuelve a Eli

"Aquí tienes Little man, lo que necesitaba era una limpieza, unos ajustes y listo"

"wuao…mira Nana se mueve" Elí esta asombrado

"Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo, él tiene ese reloj desde que lo encontró en las pertenencia de nuestro padre. Desde ahí no lo suelta y ahora verlo funcionando ha sido lo mejor" Layla dice sinceramente, ver a su hermano feliz es lo único que le importa.

"No hay problema" Raven no sabe que más decir, la mirada de Layla la tiene hipnotizada, contrólate Raven se dice ella misma, que ella es el enemigo.

"Elí vámonos que se hace tarde y Nomon se preocupa" Layla limpia la cara de su hermano con su camisa.

Raven se olvido que Eli tenía residuo de pólvora en su cara.

Raven se dirige a la esquina y moja un camisa suya para limpiar la cara de Elí. El residuo de pólvora es peligroso pero no mortal.

"Déjame ayudarte" Raven pone la mano suya encima de la de Layla y las dos sienten una electricidad en su cuerpo. Layla retira rápido su mano, Raven ve esto y no se siente mal ya que ella sintió lo mismo. La morena se imagina que la general está nerviosa.

"El residuo de pólvora no es mortal, así que no te preocupes Elí estará bien" Raven sigue limpiando la cara de Elí y a la misma vez jugando con él.

"So, que dices Raven aceptas salir con mi hermana…."

"Elí" Layla lo amonesta

"Pero Nomon dijo…" Elí es interrumpido por su Nana esta lo levanta y lo posiciona en sus hombros. Esto hace que él se eche a reír

"Tú, tienes que dejar de espiar a los adultos, ahora despide que nos vamos" dice Layla jugando

"Adiós Raven"

"Adiós, Little Man"

Raven se siente rara, su corazón no para de latir y ver a la Azgeda en otro rol, no en uno violento es raro pero divertido a la misma vez. Raven decide terminar de recoger lo último para dirigirse a dormir.

 

* * *

 

"Que piensas Nana, Ray es linda verdad" pregunta Elí emocionado

Layla mira a su hermano mientras siguen caminando. La vida en la tierra es fuerte, tu naces y lo primero que te enseñan es a defenderte del peligro nunca hay paz. Pero cuando las gemelas se enteraron que iban a tener un hermano lo primero que se prometieron era que lo protegerían a toda costa su hermano no conocería lo que es la sangre. Eso es lo que llevan haciendo por cinco años. Su hermano es tímido y no confía fácilmente, algo tuvo que ver en la Skaikru Raven para ganar su confianza.

"¿Ray?" su hermana pregunta curiosa

"Si, corto de Raven, ella me gusta no me trata como niño"

Layla asiente con la cabeza y deciden seguir caminando. Si es cierto la Skaikru Raven es guapa e interesante.

 

* * *

 

Raven sigue en su tienda está esperando por Octavia y Lincoln. Todas las noches ellos vienen y la buscan. Primero por su seguridad ya que Raven no sabe lo que es defenderse a espada, más se envuelve tanto que pierde la noción del tiempo y segundo para ayudarla a caminar. Últimamente la pierna le está fallando Raven sabe que es la falta de uso. Lo metálico la ayuda a caminar pero aun así su pierna se estresa y le da calambre.

Raven sigue en el espacio el encuentro con Layla fue inesperado, ella no sabe porque su estómago ruje cada vez que ve a la general. Esta feliz, Elí se ve un niño inteligente y curioso más él quiere emparejarla con su hermana eso sí que es divertido. Piensa Raven.

Raven no se da cuenta que Octavia y Lincoln entraron a la tienda, la siguen mirando con asombro.

"Que te tiene feliz a ti" pregunta Octavia

Raven brinca del susto pero recupera su dignidad "Nada, por fin llegaron pensé que me habían abandonado"

Lincoln sonríe Raven siempre ha sido tan dramática.

Octavia vira sus ojos "Estábamos viendo a Echo y Bellamy que por cierto los dos se encuentran bien. Echo ya se recuperó y está de pie"

"Qué bueno, ahora ayúdenme que quiero descansar que mañana será un día fuerte"

Lincoln y Octavia se posicionan a cada lado de Raven para llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella. Octavia se ofreció a que Lincoln la cargara pero todos saben cómo es Raven de cabeza dura y lo prohibió.

"Raven tienes que hablar con Abby"

"Si, O lo haré pero no ahora, lo importante es que Clarke se recupere y después Abby me atenderá"

"Sabes que Yo puedo ayudarte Raven, lo que necesitas son masajes y nosotros tenemos grandes cantidades de medicina natural para tu problema" dice Lincoln en tono informativo. Él sabe que Raven es importante para O.

"Gracias Lincoln lo pensare" Raven se siente conmovida quien iba a decir que este Big Boy fuera tan dulce. Octavia se ganó la Lotería con él.

Los tres siguen caminando hasta llegar a la residencia de la Comandante, las calles están vacías y todos están adentro lo único que están en las afueras solos centinelas y los guerreros de turno.

Antes de anochecer habían rumores que la líder de Boat people había llegado a Polis. Algo que emociono a Lincoln poder ver a Luna después de tantos años. Aunque Luna no este Feliz de volver a ver a Heda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Fin de semana subiré otro capitulo.


	14. Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa, Luna aparece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les informo que este capitulo tiene un poco de antagonismo así que no me odien pero es necesario.
> 
> Disfruten!

Capitulo 14: Pasado

Clarke es la primera en levantarse su cuerpo ya se recuperó, más ella está cansada de estar acostada todo el tiempo. Hoy espera que su día mejore, le solicito a Lexa que pudieran salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Lexa está un poco indecisa sobre eso pero a Clarke no le importa. Ella quiere salir y ponerse al día de lo que está pasando, la situación de los rebeldes es preocupante más aún si la vida de Lexa está en peligro.

Clarke esta acostada sobre su espalda, Lexa a su lado con una mano protectora, eso es lo que ama la rubia de Lexa su lado protector. La rubia sigue mirando a Lexa su rostro tranquilo, hermoso, la línea de la mandíbula la hace irresistible, Clarke se siente afortunada de haber encontrado el amor en la persona menos esperada dicen que polos opuesto se atraen, Clarke y La Comandante son ejemplo de esto.

Clarke decide inclinarse para besar los labios de Lexa, como extrañaba esos labios.

"Ummmm…por fin me besaste" dice Lexa entre los labios

"Lexa, estas despierta" Clarke lleva su mano al cuello de Lexa para continuar el beso.

"Si, estaba esperando a que terminaras de pensar y te decidieras en besarme"

"Aprovechemos antes que nos interrumpan" Clarke se posiciona en su espalda llevándose consigo a Lexa.

Lexa continua el beso, separa las piernas de Clarke y se centra entre las piernas. Clarke gime de satisfacción, Lexa continua intensificando el beso, las dos han esperado semanas por esto, las dos extrañaban esta intimida. La rubia levanta su cabeza para facilitarle a Lexa el acceso a su cuello. Lexa inhala el olor natural de Clarke continua besando, succionando y mordiendo cada piel de Clarke sin dejar marca profunda, lo que quiere es sentir que su amada está viva y con ella. Clarke deja que Lexa tome el control. A la rubia le encanta que sea Lexa quien domine en la cama. La morena sigue presionando su centro con el de Clarke, las respiración es cada vez más difícil las dos están tan excitadas que necesitan liberal la presión que sienten.

"No pares Lexa" dice Clarke entre respiración. Clarke presiona sus uñas en la espalda de Lexa.

Lexa sabe que Clarke está llegando al clímax pero decide bajar la intensidad, ella no quiere que termine todavía.

Clarke gruñe "No, Lexa porque paraste"

"Paciencia mi amor que tenemos todo el día"

"Lexa, por favor te necesito, he esperado por semanas"

Lexa la calla con un beso, sus manos las dirige al trasero de Clarke para mantener la cintura quieta y que se ella quien presione los centros juntos. La morena decide no torturar a Clarke.

"Lexa, no pares" grita Clarke sabe que le falta poco

Lexa sigue moviendo su cintura, los dos clítoris llegan en contacto llevando a las dos al clímax. La Comandante colapsa encima de Clarke pero sin lastimar su herida.

Las dos están tratando de recuperar el aire, Clarke sigue acariciando la espalda de Lexa hasta que logra levantar la cabeza de Lexa para terminar con un beso profundo.

"Oh por Dios Lexa eso fue intenso, ahora se porque duermes sin ropa" Clarke trata de recuperar su aliento

Lexa sonríe "Amor no pienses que siempre duermo desnuda, antes no era necesario, ahora sí. Me siento segura contigo"

Clarke lleva su mano a la mejilla derecha de Lexa "Yo también Lexa, tú eres mi hogar, nunca olvides eso"

Las dos se besan hasta que son interrumpidas.

"Heda, Boat people ha llegado" dice Indra sin darse cuenta que las dos líderes estaban desnudas una encima de otra.

"Indra" grita Lexa

Indra se da cuenta de la situación y se vira rápido.

"Heda, Sky Heda los siento, llevaba tocando desde hace tiempo y como no obtenía respuesta entre" Indra dice en titubeo.

Ver a tu heda desnuda es un privilegio entre la cultura de los clanes pero Indra vio crecer a Lexa y verla en esa posición, le da vergüenza.

Clarke se ríe ver a Indra titubeando es entretenido "Esta bien Indra, danos un momento"

"Sha" Indra sale con pasos largos y rápidos, tratando de borrar la imagen de sus dos Heda.

Clarke se hecha a reír "Nunca pensé ver el rostro de Indra tan colorado"

Lexa decide removerse de encima de Clarke, logra cubrir a las dos con la piel de oso que estaba en la esquina de la cama. Clarke ve que el rostro de Lexa se entristece.

"Lexa que pasa" Clarke se sienta en el espalda de la cama

"Luna está aquí, hace tiempo que no la he visto" Lexa se lleva las manos a la cara

"Desde Costia" pregunta Clarke

Lexa asiente con la cabeza "Creo que Luna nunca me ha perdonado de la muerte de Costia"

La rubia remueve las manos de la cara de Lexa "Mírame Lexa" Lexa obedece

"Vistámonos, dejemos que mi madre entre, me revise la herida y luego afrontaremos esto juntas, no te olvides que eres Heda"

Lexa siempre le ha gustado hablar con Clarke, afuera ella es la gran fría y calculadora líder que no le teme a nada pero en la intimida con Clarke ella puede ser vulnerable sin sentirse débil porque Clarke nunca la ve así.

* * *

Han pasado años desde que Luna visito a Polis. Su pueblo ha sido quien le provee a Polis la pesca del día. Ningún clan se atreve a cruzar los mares solo ellos son los afortunados de tener esa tarea. Es por eso que Luna está orgullosa de ser la líder de Boat Clan. Un clan que ha pasado de generación a generación. Luna es la mayor de tres hermanas ella era la responsable de seguir el legado de sus padres y lo ha logrado. Su clan es conocido por ser un pueblo pacífico, no les gustan las guerras es por esto que ella accedió a ayudar a Lexa a formar la alianza entre los clanes sin importarle todo lo que le costó. En el proceso Luna perdió a su amada y a su hermana Costia. Algo que nunca se perdonaría, a ver arriesgado la vida de las personas más importantes de su vida. Luna no ha visto a Lexa desde la muerte de Costia algo que reciente contra Lexa por haber abandonado a su hermana y aliarse con su asesina.

Luna está en la sala de la Comandante esperando por todos el viaje fue largo y peligroso pero toda su tripulación salió ilesa. Desde que llego mensaje de que Heda estaba en Polis y solicitaba una audiencia con todos los líderes de los clanes. Luna decidió estar presente rumores de la relación de la Comandante con una Skaikru a llegado y Luna quiere saber quién es la afortunada.

"Luna" grita Lincoln cuando entra a la residencia

Luna levanta su mirada y se alegra de ver a una cara conocida.

Los dos se envuelven en un abrazo.

"Lincoln has crecido" esto hace que los dos se echen a reír

"Han pasado años Luna, que bueno verte otra vez"

"Igual Lincoln, hace tiempo que no venía a Polis, dicen que una SkaiKru te amarro el cuello"

Lincoln no para de reírse Luna siempre ha sido conocida por un gran sentido del humor y una romántica.

"Es cierto, pero Octavia es más Trikru que Skaikru ya lo veras"

En eso entran Raven y Octavia discutiendo.

Lincoln y Luna las observan entretenido.

"Raven estas mintiendo Abby no permitiría eso"

"O, te estoy diciendo la verdad Mama y Papa lo estaban haciendo y tuve que…" Raven paro de hablar y se detiene haciendo que Octavia choque con la espalda de ella.

"Raven que pasa" Octavia mira en dirección a Lincoln y se encuentran con la imagen de una Mujer.

La mujer es alta amazónica con musculatura entre los treinta años, pelo Negro en un trenza, sus ojos marrones llamativos. Pero lo más que a Octavia le llama la atención es que ella tiene sus manos encima de Lincoln.

Octavia se acerca a grandes pasos y extiende su mano.

"Octavia Kom Trikru, pareja de Lincoln" O habla amenazadora

Luna y Lincoln se ríen de la cara de Octavia.

"Un placer, Luna" la cara de Octavia cambia a una avergonzada

"Lincoln te llevaste a una leona, quien lo diría" dice Luna

"Te lo dije Luna que Octavia es una Trikru" Lincoln abraza a Octavia pero recibe un puño en sus bíceps.

"mmm…Raven, Lincoln habla siempre de ti" Luna mira a Raven de arriba abajo y no pierde de vista su pierna metálica.

Raven acostumbrada a esto "Un día te contare la historia"

"Sera una placer conocerla" Luna recibe el saludo de Raven

Poco a poco todos van llegando a la sala de la Comandante y conocen a Luna, el personal decidió moverlos al comedor para empezar el desayuno. Los únicos que faltan en llegar es de Kwin, Heda y Clarke. Mientras tanto todos están interesados en conocer las historias de Luna.

Entra Layla y todos la miran, la Azgeda tiene una cara de pocos amigos pero esta cambia cuando ve a Luna. Raven ve esto y siente que su estómago se voltea de celos y no sabe el porque te esta reacción.

Luna se levanta y abraza a Layla.

"Luna, tanto tiempo nunca pensé que te volvería a ver"

"Layla, mi corazón está en deuda contigo" los ojos de Luna se llenan de lágrimas, hay una historia detrás de ellas dos.

"No es necesario Luna, será mejor que comamos" Layla y Luna se sientan juntas.

Todos se sientan a comer y Luna sigue relatando sus historias. Luna siempre ha sido conocida como una líder pacífica e inteligente. Aquí esta ella sentada con la mayoría de los Skaikru comiendo y nunca se sintió intimidados por ellos. Los Skaikru tienen una manera única de expresarse pero para Luna es entretenido.

"He pasado semanas con ellos y nunca los entiendo" Layla le dice a Luna en su oído

Luna se ríe, esto llama la atención de Raven que no le pierde la vista a ninguna de las dos.

"Layla porque sean diferente no significa que no son de confiar, si Heda formo una alianza con ellos quiere decir que no son un peligro" Luna mira a Layla a los ojos pero su vista se mueve a la de Raven. Luna ve lo sucedido y sonríe.

"Veo que alguien atrapo a la gran Azgeda, le seguirás los pasos a Echo, jum…. Que tendrán lo Skaikru" Luna ve como la cara de Layla se vuelve pálida y rojiza.

"Luna, no es lo que piensas" Layla trata de hablar, pero son interrumpidas por Indra que les deja saber que Heda los está esperando.

* * *

Lexa está en el salón de guerra. Después de la maravillosa mañana que tuvo con Clarke donde la rubia la vistió con su armadura y pinto su cara. Está preparada para afrontar el día, antes de reunirse con todos los clanes Lexa quiere ir preparada con la información necesaria de los rebeldes y del artefacto mecánico que encontró Regina es por eso que solicito una reunión de urgencia. Pero lo que le preocupa a Lexa es su encuentro con Luna.

Lexa está sentada en su trono cuando entra Luna seguido de Indra.

"Heda Luna está presente" Indra le informa a Lexa. Indra no quiere dejar a solas a Lexa pero sabe que La Comandante necesita curar las perezas con Luna si quieren llegar a un acuerdo.

Luna ve a Lexa con toda su armadura de guerra. Luna conoce a Lexa desde que era una niña, la ha visto crecer, volverse líder, perder su familia, sacrificar el amor de su vida por su pueblo. Pero siempre ha conocido la mirada de Lexa y hoy refleja mucho sus sentimientos.

"Alexandria" Luna se va acercando a Lexa y la mira fijamente

"Luna" dice Lexa mientras se levanta para saludar a Luna pero se detiene.

"¡Que!, no fue suficiente los años que han pasado sin vernos para que te detengas en saludar a una vieja amiga o se te olvido que te veía como mi hermana Alexandria" Luna dice en veneno

"Luna que no se te olvide quien soy Yo, tu Heda"

"Si así lo quieres Alexandria, me preguntare donde estaba mi Heda cuando se llevó a mis guerreros con mi esposa y lo único que recibo es su cuerpo, a la misma vez me pregunte donde estaba mi Heda cuando se llevaron a mi hermana y lo único que devolvieron fue su cabeza. Mi Heda no se hubiese aliado con el enemigo para unir los doces clanes y ser ella quien dirigiera esto" los ojos de Luna se llenan de lagrimas

Lexa siente que su corazón se está partiendo en dos, pero sabe que Luna tiene remordimiento hacia ella. Lexa no decide contestar y dejar que Luna desahogue sus penas.

"Sabes Lexa ese día Yo lo perdí todo, el amor de mi vida y mi hermana. Tu ni siguieras apareciste a mi aldea para quemar los restos de nuestros seres querido, te encontrabas haciendo alianza con la Reina madre" Luna sigue paseándose por el salón sin dejar de hablar.

"Luna mis decisiones siempre las he tomado por mi pueblo, la alianza con Ice Nation fue la puerta para la paz y unir fuerzas contra Monte Weather. Hoy ese enemigo esta eliminado, las dos hemos perdido mucho y ninguna sangre inocente fue derramada por mi beneficio propio" Lexa se posiciona al frente de Luna y la mira fijamente. "Si, hubiese obtenido venganza ese día nuestro pueblo no lo hubiese soportado, tenía apoyo de todos los clanes pero a que costa Luna. Nosotros fuimos llamadas para liderar con la cabeza, no el corazón y Costia no nos perdonaría por lo ocurrido. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a nuestro pueblo y lo volvería hacer Luna. Lo único que me arrepiento es no haber obtenido tu perdón"

Luna no aguanta más y se retira de la presencia de Lexa. La morena la sigue, las dos llegan a la puerta.

* * *

Clarke va de camino a ver a Lexa, su madre le dio consentimiento de dejar la habitación. Cuando se detiene ve que Indra está posicionada al frente con gente a su lado. Indra la ve y se dirige hacia ella.

Todos se detienen a ver, están presente Kwin, Layla, Octavia, Indra y Clarke.

"Sky Heda, Heda está reunida con Luna" dice Indra

Clarke asiente con la cabeza, desde afuera se pueden escuchar los gritos de discusión. Clarke trata de no prestarle atención, ella sabe que Lexa necesita esto para aclarar su pasado.

Decide presentarse a la Reina ya que no la conocía "Clarke líder de Sky People"

"Sha, Regina Kwin de Ice Nation es un alivio verte con vida" Regina responde al saludo

Clarke sonríe "Tu esposa fue de gran ayuda a mi recuperación y tú debes ser la general que me salvo la vida" dice Clarke refiriéndose a Malayla

Layla inclina su cabeza y responde "Solo seguía órdenes de mi Kwin, Sky Heda"

Octavia se dirige a darle un abrazo a Clarke "Que bueno que te recuperaste Clarke te extrañábamos"

Todos escuchan que la discusión se detuvo y las puertas se abren. Luna termina chocando con Clarke llevándola al piso.

"Clarke" grita Lexa

Lexa se dirige a ayudarla, después agarra a Luna por el cuello.

Regina decide intervenir "Lexa, es mejor que la sueltes una guerra no es conveniente ahora"

"Gina, tiene razón Lexa no somos enemigos" dice Luna

Lexa se llena de dolor, Luna nunca sea dirigido a Regina por su nombre corto algo paso que Lexa no sabe.

"Lexa, estoy bien fue un accidente" Clarke le pone una mano a Lexa en el hombro.

Lexa suelta a Luna y decide abandonar el lugar. Dejando a todos atrás.

* * *

Los presentes no saben cómo reaccionar por la salida abrupta de Lexa.

"Indra sigue a Lexa" Clarke le ordena

Todos deciden retirarse para calmar la situación. Luna se retira con Regina y Clarke con Octavia se dirigen para ver a Abby. El encuentro con Luna abrió varias suturas.

Abby ve como Octavia trae a su hija herida

"Clarke que ha pasado" Abby ayuda a Octavia

Octavia iba a empezar a hablar pero Clarke la interrumpe

"Nada, madre fue un esfuerzo que hice pero estoy bien son varias suturas"

Clarke se sienta en la cama con la ayuda de su madre y Octavia. Clarke no quiere que lo ocurrido llegue a mayores al fin y al cabo en algún momento Lexa y Luna se tenían que reencontrar para sanar su pasado.

* * *

Regina y Luna se dirigen al edificio de Ice Nation, Layla las sigue lo ocurrido con la Comandante fue algo inesperado.

Las tres entran y son recibidas por Malaya.

"Luna, que bueno verte otra vez"

"El sentimiento es mutuo Malaya, es bueno estar en Polis" Luna abraza a Malaya

Malaya presiente que algo ha pasado ve los ojos de Luna llorosos.

"Te encontraste con Heda, Luna"

Luna no decide responder y se dirige a sentarse. Malaya mira a su esposa y esta asiente con la cabeza.

"Lexa se ve distinta, no es la misma niña que vi crecer" Luna recibe un vaso de vino de parte de Regina.

Regina deja que sea Malaya que hable, su esposa siempre ha sido buena en persuadir a las personas. Esa es una cualidad que Regina ama de su esposa.

"Que esperabas Luna que siguiera siendo la niña que ha perdido todo en su vida o se convirtiera en la gran líder que es ahora. La única que ha logrado unir a los clanes y vencer al enemigo del monte. En este momento Heda es la única que nos puede ayudar su alianza con los Skaikru es nuestra seguridad"

Regina decide intervenir

"Luna, Heda nunca sea perdonado la perdida de Costia y todos los clanes lo sabían. En ese tiempo Lexa estaba perdida pero su amor por su pueblo y la seguridad la hizo aliarse con mi madre para que no corriera sangre inocente. Han pasado años desde la muerte de Costia, tú enojo no es con Lexa"

Luna escucha las palabras de Malaya y Regina, ella sabe que las dos tiene razón.

"Sera mejor que me retire a ver a Lexa"

"Pero no sabes donde esta" pregunta Regina

"Gina olvidaste el lugar secreto en donde las tres se escapaban y no volvían hasta que era Anya que las traía a golpes" Luna sonríe al ver la cara de Regina de espanto.

Luna decide ir a buscar a Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise demostrar la pelea de Luna y Lexa porque una persona que ha sufrido la perdida de un ser querido no se le es fácil olvidar. En muchos fanfic ponen la perdida de Costia como algo sin importancia y Yo quería darle méritos a Costia porque seamos sinceros dio su vida por guardar los secretos de Lexa. Luna tiene un poco de razón a sentir resentimiento contra Lexa pero en la misma situación hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones de Heda.


	15. Seeking forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Capítulo 15: Seeking forgiveness

Indra lleva todo el camino siguiendo a Lexa. Desde que La Comandante salió del salón de guerra todos los habitantes de la ciudad se inclinan para saludar a su Heda. Lexa les responde de igual manera, no demostrando su interior a nadie, Indra siempre ha admirado eso de Lexa desde que fue llamada para liderar.

Todavía Indra recuerda los dolores de cabeza que Anya pasaba para controlar a su segunda aun así Anya no se rendía la obligaba a pelear y Lexa le respondía de la misma manera. El día que se anunció que La Comandante había muerto y Alexandria ascendía a Heda, Lexa no aparecía por ningún lado. Anya e Indra la encontraron en el mismo lugar de siempre donde Regina, Costia y Lexa se reunían.

El lugar se encuentra pasando las puertas de Polis, más allá del Bosque es una montaña en donde nadie puede subir sin experiencia. Es por eso que Trikru son un clan del bosque porque saben moverse y trepar arboles sin ser vistos. El lugar es hermoso, en primavera las flores florecen en todo su esplendor pero lo más que asombra del lugar es que puedes ver toda la ciudad de Polis. Sus puertas, sus edificios, el mercado y puedes ver si el peligro se acerca. Indra entiende porque es el lugar preferido de Heda puede ver la seguridad de su pueblo.

Anya estaba furiosa ese día pero cuando encontraron a Lexa, la Comandante estaba lista con su armadura y pintura lista para su prueba final.

_"_ _Anya, mi tiempo ha llegado y estoy lista para dirigir a mi pueblo desde aquí puedo ver que me necesitan y no los dejare"_ esa fueron las primeras palabras de Lexa como Heda. Indra y Anya al tiempo supieron que el espíritu de los Comandantes pasados le habían avisado a Lexa de su ascendencia por eso ella estaba lista.

"Indra" Lexa sabe que Indra la lleva siguiendo, decide llegar a la cima para sentarse.

"Heda, Sky Heda me ordeno seguirla" Indra se posiciona al lado de Lexa tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Lexa sonríe, Indra ya esta vieja para estos viajes. Indra decide empezar a hablar.

"Alexandria, recuerdas las primeras palabras como Heda" Indra pregunta

Lexa mira a Indra con asombro y asiente con la cabeza "Nunca las olvidare, ese día deje de ser Yo para ser Heda todas mis decisiones son el bienestar de mi pueblo"

"Y lo has cumplido Lexa, desde el primer momento lo demostraste, has sacrificado todo sin buscar nada a cambio porque crees que eres la única que pudo formar la coalición. No tú eres la coalición, si tu mueres la alianza terminaría y nosotros sufriríamos, volveríamos a estar como antes. Ningún clan se arriesgaría a esto, porque crees que Kwin vino solicitando tú ayuda. Hasta ella sabe que sin ti, la paz no duraría y ahora te necesitamos más que nunca la alianza con Skaikru nos ha fortalecido pero el peligro no ha terminado, Luna sabe esto y ella nunca te cuestionaría. Pero ese día tú perdiste a Costia, Luna perdió a su amada, su hermana y su Heda. Tres cosas a la misma vez, nadie te lo reprocho porque tu creaste paz y nos salvaste de una guerra."

Lexa siente un alivio, Indra nunca expresa su pensar o cuestiona sus decisiones pero hoy vio la Indra de antes.

"Que piensas Luna, Indra dice la verdad" Lexa pregunta, ella se dio cuenta de que Luna se acercaba. Lexa podría reconocer el olor de Luna en cualquier lugar, su esencia a mar.

"La vieja Indra habla la verdad Heda" Luna llega, Lexa y Indra se ponen de pie. Indra vira sus ojos en rendimiento, si supieran que esta vieja a sobrevivido más guerras que ellas.

"Me retiro, Heda avisare a Sky Heda" Indra decide dejarlas a solas.

"Nunca había llegado a la cima, ahora veo porque a Costia le gustaba venir a Polis, además de verte claro" dice Luna mientras ve a Indra bajando la montaña.

Lexa sonríe los recuerdo con Costia son gratos. Después de unos minutos de silencio Lexa decide empezar a hablar.

"Luna, mis decisiones nunca son cuestionada y menos las cuestionare por ti. Mi deber es con mi pueblo y lo sabes. Me arrepiento de no haber llegado antes a ti pero pensaba que mi presencia no era requerida. Que tu no me perdonarías por lo ocurrido al fin y al cabo Anya y tú no los advirtieron" Lexa sigue mirando al horizonte ve como el grupo de guerreros se dirigen a cazar.

"Lo se Heda y nunca te cuestionaría. Mi lealtad será contigo hasta mi muerte. Mi enojo no es contigo porque se lo que es tomar una decisión por tu pueblo. Yo te perdone ese mismo día lo que reciento era tu ausencia y como te convertiste. Desde la muerte de Costia dejaste de ser tu misma, tus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, vagabas de clan en clan, dejaste de buscar el amor. No eras la misma. Pero hoy te volví a ver Lexa, cuando tropecé con Sky Heda tenías la misma mirada de cuando estabas con Costia"

Lexa suspira "Créeme que no fue fácil Luna dejar entrar a Clarke. Costia siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón pero Clarke es distinta. Ella me cuestiono desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, retaba mis decisiones y nunca me temió. Me mostró que amar no es debilidad"

Luna observa como Lexa habla de Sky Heda, los rumores eran ciertos. Heda encontró a su igual, a su Teina.

"Espero conocerla y disculparme por el malentendido"

Lexa le hace señas a Luna para que se siente con ella "Clarke le encantara hablar contigo. Luna que pasa con Regina"

Luna sabía que esta pregunta Lexa la iba hacer "En el momento de la captura de Costia, Regina fue atacada por los soldados de su madre, buscando refugio llego hasta la aldea de los padres de Malayla, como sabes ellas ayudaron a Kwin a recuperarse. Cuando llegaron rumores de que Costia había muerto por Ice Nation y que la guerra se aproximaba. Regina ordeno que Layla recuperara el cuerpo de Costia y que me lo trajera en señal de paz. Las tres junto con su hermano en brazos llegaron a mi aldea. Lo primero que hicimos fue atacar pero luego vimos lo ocurrido y que Regina estaba en malas condiciones. En ese momento supe que la muerte de Costia fue planeada para crear discordia entre los clanes y que tú te rindieras a la Reina. Pero lo más que nos sorprendió fue como lograste formar los doce clanes y contuviste a Ice Nation. Eso nos dio la oportunidad de que Regina se recuperara y reclamara su posición" Luna trata de contener sus lágrimas. El cuerpo de su hermana fue mutilado hasta lo último, Costia demostró lealtad para con Lexa.

"Porque esto nunca llego a mis oídos" Lexa mira fijamente a Luna

"Regina así lo quiso, ella sabía que tu no podías obtener venganza pero ella si podía darle la paz a Costia y lo hizo Lexa de una manera muy cruel pero lo logro. Ahora su pueblo vive tranquilo hasta aceptan la relación de Regina y Malaya" mientras Luna habla Lexa toca sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas. Lexa sabe que el camino para obtener la paz nunca es fácil se sacrifica lo más amado, ella no tiene duda que Regina nació para liderar y que está en deuda con ella.

"Luna me alegro que Regina te dio la paz que buscabas" La morena le da un beso en la mejilla. Luna siente que volvió a recuperar a su hermana perdida, Lexa siempre será  cómo su hermana. Las dos sienten que un gran peso sea quitado de sus hombros y que el pasado ya se supero.

* * *

 

 "Cuéntame Lexa como fue que Sky Heda te amarro" Luna pregunta con curiosidad y en broma.

Lexa vira los ojos "Luna, Yo soy He…"

Lexa no logra terminar Luna la interrumpe "Si lo sé, eres Heda pero no te olvides que fui Yo quien te salvo te que Anya no te ahogara, quien iba a decir que la pequeña Heda no sabía nadar, apuesto a que Sky Heda mataría por tus secretos" Luna dice esto y se echa a correr no sin antes coger desprevenida a Lexa y desarmarla. Luna sabe que si Lexa la alcanza su vida no llegara lejos. Lexa sonríe, Luna nunca ha sido una líder de guerra por eso siempre anda con su arco y una daga esa son sus armas de defensa.

* * *

 

Clarke y Octavia salen a pasear por la ciudad, Octavia no estaba de acuerdo a que Clarke saliera pero la rubia logro convencerla y lograron escaparse de Abby. Clarke nunca pensó que Polis fuera civilizado eran ciertas las palabras de Lexa Polis iba a cambiar su forma de pensar. Desde que salieron la gente no ha parado de saludar a Clarke, ella está orgullosa de la alianza que se formó con la Comandante lograron traer tranquilidad a su pueblo. Octavia la lleva al mercado de comida, Clarke nunca pensó que encontraría tantas frutas, decidida a comprar se acerca al primer vendedor. Esta emocionada de explorar desde que tocaron la tierra de lo único que se han alimentado ha sido de nueces, roedores y de carne de jabalí. Octavia la acompaña en todo momento ya que todavía Clarke no sabe comunicarse en Trigedasleng.

El vendedor la observa y inclina su cabeza. Clarke le sonríe.

Clarke agarra a Octavia por el brazo "Octavia pregúntale cuanto por las frutas"

Octavia la mira y vira los ojos "Que la Comandante no te dijo, que los líderes de cada clan no tienen que pagar por lo que compran"

"O, todavía nosotros no estamos en la coalición y no quiero abusar de mi poder" Clarke dice mirando al vendedor que la mira curiosa.

"Clarke tranquila como quiera eres Teina nada se te niega" O se acerca al vendedor y le avisa lo que Clarke desea.

Clarke se acuerda que tiene que preguntarle a Lexa que significa esa palabra ya que no es la primera vez que la escucha, primero por Ridley y luego por los demás guerreros.

Clarke decide tomar ventaja y ve que el vendedor tiene una mano lastimada y la agarra sin problemas.

"Octavia, ofrécele mis servicios dile que me deje ver sus heridas, sino acepta no recibas las frutas" la rubia mira la mano del vendedor y este remueve su mano, no es costumbre que una líder toque a un simple vendedor que no posee conocimiento en la guerra.

Octavia habla con el vendedor y este acepta. Octavia carga las frutas de Clarke por ella. Deciden regresar después para ver las heridas del vendedor.

Durante todo el camino Clarke sigue asombrada hay hasta una tienda de pinturas, una de tecnología y mercancía sin funcionamiento, la rubia imagina que este sería el lugar favorito de Raven.

Octavia ya no aguanta más lleva todo el camino deteniéndose porque Clarke se acerca a preguntar, mas todos los niños se acercan para darle un ramos de flores y todavía sigue cargando todo lo que Clarke recibe de agradecimiento. Octavia está orgullosa de Clarke teniendo su posición como líder no toma ventaja de esta, lo que le ofrecen lo acepta a cambio de sus servicios médicos o promete que su madre los visitara.

"Clarke, yo te quiero pero podemos regresar mi cuerpo no aguanta más" Octavia dice en suplica

" 'O', pero si todavía no he visto todo, no sé porque te quejas si Indra te maltrata peor"

Las dos no se dieron cuenta que Indra las lleva siguiendo desde el primer vendedor. Indra no entiende todavía como los Skaikru se dirigen a Clarke de esa manera y como Octavia no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Octavia" grita Indra

Octavia brinca pero trata de no perder el equilibrio, sería una vergüenza que la segunda de Indra no tuviera control.

Clarke es la primera en responder "Indra"

Indra no responde se dirige a Octavia "Octavia se puede saber porque Sky Heda no tiene a Ridley y Lak a su lado" Indra emana enojo como Octavia puede ser tan descuidada.

"Indra la ciudad está segura no es necesario causar un revuelo por mi salida" Clarke responde furiosa

"A Heda no le gustaría enterarse que Sky Heda salió sin protección después del atentado contra su vida y Octavia sabe que Heda dejo órdenes"

Clarke quería volver a interferir pero Octavia se adelanta.

"Sha, Indra mis disculpa no volverá a suceder, Clarke será mejor que regresemos Heda estará por llegar" Octavia mira Clarke en suplica sabe que este error le costara mucho, entre Indra y Lexa la masacraran en la arena de guerra.

Clarke decide obedecer sabe lo mucho que le ha costado a Octavia llegar a esa posición y no quiere intervenir con las ordenes de Indra. Pero cuando se encuentre con Lexa le reclamara las órdenes.

* * *

 

Ha llegado la tarde y todos están reunidos en la puerta del salón de guerra pero nadie se atreve a entrar. Lo que sucede a dentro atemoriza al mejor guerrero.

Indra, Ridley, Lak, Octavia, Regina, Malayla, Luna, Bellamy, Echo y Lincoln están afuera escuchando toda la discusión entre Heda y Sky Heda. A esta hora habían decidido reunirse para empezar a planear como responder a los rebeldes pero nadie se atreve a intervenir.

"Nunca pensé que viviría para ser testigo de escuchar que Lexa perdería una discusión" dice Luna

Esto hace que todos se echen a reír

"Créeme Luna que no eres la primera, peor es escucharlo entre tu hermana y Regina, quien iba a pensar que la Kwin y Heda tienen una debilidad" Layla le sigue el juego a Luna.

"Traigan a Malaya que quiero interrogarla para preguntarle cómo logra controlar a mi hermanita" Echo dice curiosa

"No responderé mi apoyo es con Lexa" Regina levanta las manos en rendición.

"En estas situaciones es mejor quedarse callado y dejar que la pareja siga hablando, si como quieras vas a perder, que dices Bellamy" Lincoln toca el hombro de Bell buscando apoyo, El sabe como Octavia se pone.

"Estoy con Kwin y contigo la Comandante tendrá sus razones. Clarke puede ser cabeza dura y se cree invencible" todos asienten con la cabeza y se ríen.

"Que está pasando aquí" Abby Interrumpe el dialogo de todos.

Indra decide responder "Heda y Sky Heda parecen que están en desacuerdo con la seguridad provista para Sky Heda"

"Y ustedes están afuera, porque" pregunta Abby

"Ummm… bueno nadie quiere terminar herido, So… Ahora que estas aquí Abby porque no intervienes" Octavia dice mientras empuja a Abby por la puerta.

Abby vira sus ojos "Abre Ridley, no puedo creer que diez grandes guerreros le teman a dos personas"

"Bueno si esa dos personas son Heda y Sky Heda créeme cualquiera correría" dice Bellamy tocando un punto importante.

"Gran punto Skaikru" dice Regina

Abby decide entrar sin temor que puede pasar, si una de ellas es su hija. Abby sigue caminando pero lo que se encuentra al frente la hace arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido a la misión.

Lexa tiene a Clarke contra la mesa y sin camisa, las dos se están besando apasionadamente, Clarke tiene sus manos en las caderas de Lexa pero se dirige a remover su camisa mientras Lexa esta masajeando los senos de Clarke.

"Oh por Dios Clarke, Lexa" grita Abby mientras se pone las manos en los ojos

"¡Mama!" "Abby" gritan las dos a la misma vez

"Por favor se pueden vestir las dos, que basta con la imagen que tendré por el resto de mi vida"

"Ma, que haces aquí" pregunta Clarke, mientras las dos se ponen sus camisas.

"Déjame ver Clarke, será porque afuera hay diez guerreros que no se atrevían a entrar porque las dos se tenían por el cuello, entonces decidí ofrecerme a la misión y termine con la peor imagen de mi hija" Abby mira entre Clarke y Lexa.

"Así que será mejor que se vistan y pongan sus mejores caras porque los dejare entrar"

Clarke y Lexa no se atreven a contradecir a Abby, solo asienten con la cabeza.

Todos entran y ven que Clarke y Lexa tienen las mejillas coloradas y que la rubia luce avergonzada.

Lexa decide tomar el control de la situación y poner su cara de Heda.

La Comandante se limpia su garganta para recibir la atención de todos "Empecemos, Kwin tienes la palabra"

Regina decide empezar y le señala a Lak y Ridley para que traigan la máquina. Lak y Ridley posicionan la maquina en el centro de la mesa, los Skaikru saben qué tipo de maquina se están enfrentando pero los demás desconocen de su origen.

"Esto merodeaba por las fronteras de mi clan, mis guerreros mantenían constancia de su presencia pero se les hacía difícil derrumbarlo, un día decidí salir con Malayla para ver lo que pasaba, entre las dos logramos derrumbarlo pero en el proceso la maquina empezó decir información secreta sobre mí. Pensábamos que Monte Weather eran los responsables pero era imposible porque Heda y Sky Heda habían terminado con ese enemigo por eso decidí que lo mejor era viajar a Polis y solicitar una audiencia con Heda y después con los líderes de los clanes"

Todos escuchan atentamente lo que Regina está diciendo.

"Que tan importante es la información secreta Kwin" pregunta Clarke

Regina suspira "La información en manos enemigas cuestionaría mi posición como Reina y pondría en peligro a mi pueblo Sky Heda"

Clarke asiente con la cabeza "Esto es un dron y la única que puede trabajar en esto es Raven"

"Donde está la mecánica Indra" pregunta Lexa mientras mira a todos.

"Heda, Raven está teniendo una situación con su brazalete de metal y se le está haciendo difícil caminar pero ella dijo que venía" Octavia confiesa

Clarke mira a Octavia enojada desconocía de la situación de Raven porque nadie le había avisado. Clarke se dirigía a salir en busca de Raven pero una mano la detiene.

"Sky Heda, Yo la busco, la traeré sana y salva"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se me hizo difícil escribir, siento que no es muy bueno, perdón por los errores...


	16. Secrets

Capítulo 16: Secrets

Raven lleva toda la tarde en su tienda de trabajo, el día ha sido largo. Ha esta hora se suponía que estuviera reunida con los demás pero decidió esperar a que su pierna reaccionara. La morena sabe que tiene que acudir a Abby para que la ayude pero es tanto su temor a saber que quizás tenga que perder su pierna que mejor decide soportar el dolor. Mientras tanto decide adelantar su trabajo en la nueva máquina de energía que encontró en las afuera de Polis. Raven sabe que Clarke aparecerá en cualquier momento a buscarla.

Layla decide ofrecerse a buscar a la mecánica, le dijo a Sky Heda que ella la buscaba. Ella no entiende el motivo que la empujo a esto, después de los que Octavia dijo sintió una preocupación por la mecánica.

Layla se pasa su mano por el pelo tratando de aguantar el nerviosismo que le entro de repente, la gran general Azgeda se ha enfrentado a guerreros doble de su tamaño, ha sobrevivido el invierno sin refugio y peleo con los soldados de la Kwin madre para poder salvar el cuerpo de Costia aun así en el amor nunca ha tenido éxito y ella lo entiende. Ningún hombre Azgeda soportaría que una mujer fuera superior a él y eso a ella no le importa siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para burlarse de ellos. Existen mujeres que han tratado de seducirla pero siempre las ha rechazado no porque no sean atractivas, sino por no sentir el deseo y la necesidad de aferrarse a alguien.

Layla está llegando a la tienda de la mecánica y decide entrar. Encuentra a Raven sentada, quitándose el brazalete de la pierna y maldiciendo.

"Hijo de P… agh" la Morena tira la pierna metálica en la mesa y masajea el musculo que se contrajo.

Layla la observa pero no con lastima sino con admiración, a ver logrado sobrevivir en la tierra y solo tener una pierna lastimada la hace una guerrera.  Layla no entiende el mundo de las maquinas pero con Raven siente curiosidad. Layla se amonesta internamente de cuando acá ella siente algo por la mecánica, la culpa es de su hermano que la lleno de ideas.

Layla sale del trance al ver una herramienta de doble filo salir volando hacia ella, Layla la esquiva y ve como Raven se lleva la mano a la cara para aguantar el dolor que siente. En eso ve como una lagrima cae a las mejillas de la morena y decide reaccionar.

Raven no sabe que la llevan observando por minutos.

"Si Yo fuera el enemigo ya estuvieses muerta" Layla dice mientras mira a los ojos a la morena, ignorando como Raven se limpia la cara de las lágrimas.

"No creo que nadie se atrevería atacarme sabiendo que tengo explosivos conmigo" Raven trata de recuperar su dignidad, odiaría que la Azgeda pensara que ella es débil.

Layla sigue mirando a su alrededor para darle la oportunidad a Raven a que se recupere, encuentra algo circular como una bola y la mira con curiosidad.

"Si fuera tu no tocaría eso, puedes perder una mano" Raven ve como la general detiene su mano y la mira.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una granada diseñada para explotar en un segundo. Yo la cree, mientras las demás son creadas para explotar entre tres segundos, las mías en menos de un segundo acaban con la vida de alguien" Raven informa con orgullo

Layla traga saliva nunca pensó que se sentiría nerviosa en presencia de otra persona, más aun si la mujer es un poco creativa.

"A que debo el honor de tu visita" pregunta Raven

"Heda necesita de tu presencia, estábamos esperando por ti pero no aparecías así que me ofrecí a la misión de buscarte" Layla ve como la morena se ríe. Que hermosa la Skaikru cuando demuestra su sonrisa, que te pasa Layla reacciona.

Raven ve como el rostro de la general cambia a uno serio.

"Ok, déjame acomodar todo lo que necesito" Raven posiciona el brazalete en su pierna, se levanta acomoda sus herramientas en la caja de aluminio y decide dar el primer paso sin saber que pierde el balance.

Layla ve esto y corre a ayudarla antes de que toque piso.

"Busca a Octavia, ella me ayudara" Raven no mira a Layla y se suelta de su mano.

Layla decide tomar la iniciativa "Octavia esta con Heda, Yo te ayudare aceptas o te arrepentirás de lo que haré"

Raven levanta su ceja derecha retando a Layla. La morena no esperaba lo que pasaría. La Azgeda la levanta y la posiciona en su hombro derecho llevándose un grito de Raven, mientras con la otra mano toma la caja de las herramientas. Raven trata de bajarse pero la general es muy fuerte y alta para poder defenderse "Sera mejor que me bajes antes de que quieras perder tus brazos"

Layla se ríe de las amenazas y decide no contestar, la lleva todo el camino sin problemas.

"Oh ríete ahora ya verás lo que pasara cuando me bajes" Raven grita al ver que la general la levanta en el aire mientras camina para callarla, Raven se agarra de la cintura de la Azgeda para no caerse. Las dos sienten como sus corazones se aceleran con el simple toque.

* * *

 

Todos siguen reunidos hablando de los rebeldes. La Kwin les explica de que consiste el peligro y de lo que puedan esperar de la guerra.

"El líder es Cesario, mejor conocido como cara cortada, recibió ese nombre gracias a mí que le hice la cicatriz. Nadie lo ha enfrentado solo Yo. Él fue amante de mi madre y general. Claro como su posición era alta aprovechaba la oportunidad para abusar de su poder. Él es el responsable de mi atentado, lo que ellos no sabían era que Yo estaba viva y que volvería a recobrar mi posición" Regina les habla a todos, pero mira a Lexa que está sentada en su trono.

"Que paso el día de la muerte de la Kwin" pregunta Lexa

"Que quieres saber Lexa" Regina suspira, ese día fue el peor de su vida.

"Todo Regina, como contuviste la situación" Lexa se levanta del trono y camina al centro de la mesa.

"La situación estaba controlada desde el principio Lexa, un pueblo sumiso en el cual tu vida es contada cada día, en donde no sabías si volverías a ver a tus familiares es fácil de manejar, más si les prometes la libertad.

La salud de la Reina se debilitaba, sus generales cuando salían a misiones no regresaban. Yo me encargaba de eso, cada día eran pocos de la oposición. Solo faltaba Cesario y sus hombres. Él sabía que le quedaba poco de vida a la Reina así que decidió huir en el momento en el que Yo me dirigía a enfrentarlo"

"Entonces no hay problema en enfrentarlo, no tienen seguidores" Bellamy mira a Echo.

"Ese es el problema, en cada clan existen personas descontentas o que no aprueban a Heda como líder de los doce clanes. Existen doce clanes, nueve de ellos sus Comandante son mujeres la única manera de pelear es uniéndose a los rebeldes" dice Echo

"Como cobardes que son en vez de enfrentar y retar a sus líderes o a Heda huyen como idiotas" Luna habla en insultos llevándose el respaldo de los demás.

"Heda, debemos actuar rápido, no sabemos si han entrado a Polis o si uno de los demás clanes se han unidos a ellos" Indra comenta en preocupación

"Indra informa de lo sucedido a los demás clanes, solo déjales saber que deseo verlos y hablar con ellos. Todo lo que aquí se hable se quedara en secreto, entendidos" Lexa mira a su alrededor y obtiene el apoyo de todos.

Indra se dirige a la puerta se escuchan gritos y maldiciones de una persona. Cuando Indra abre la puerta se encuentra con una situación poco común. Todos ven esto y tratan de no reírse. La general Azgeda trae a Raven como saco de papa.

"Layla" grita Kwin

"Oh espera que me bajes, que Octavia te degollara o mejor aún Bellamy te disparara en una distancia larga entonces Clarke dirá que moriste por causas naturales y nadie sabrá lo que paso en realidad" Raven sigue con las amenazas sin sentido

"Raven" Clarke se acerca a las dos figuras

"Clarke, dile a esta monstruo que me baje" Raven suplica enojada

Octavia se mueve rápido para acercar una silla a la mesa. Layla ve esto y decide bajar a Raven delicadamente sin lastimarla no sin antes recibir un golpe en el abdomen por la morena. Layla observa que todos la miran, Regina la mira con curiosidad.

"Clarke te lo juro en el momento que Murphy aparezca déjamelo a mí, que lo cortare en pedacitos por haberme disparado y dejarme así" Raven se lleva la mano al pelo. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Clarke ve esto y decide actuar, ella sabe lo cabeza dura que es Raven pero si una persona la tratara así reaccionaria igual que ella.

"Raven enfócate te necesitamos" Clarke toca las mejillas de Raven que están rojas.

"Ok, en que soy buena" Raven mira a la mesa y ve el artefacto. Se emociona, nunca había visto un Dron. Decide pararse con la ayuda de Clarke y camina cerca de la mesa.

"Que piensas Raven" pregunta Lexa

Raven se da cuentan que no está sola, todos la están mirando esperando su respuesta.

"Es un dron, nunca había visto uno de cerca, se utilizaba en el viejo mundo con fines militares para espiar al enemigo, algunos eran modificados para lanzar misiles. Luego la demanda era tanto que decidieron comercializarlo, en cada hogar alguien tenía una máquina de estas. Clarke esto es asombroso" Raven dice emocionada mientras pasa su mano al artefacto.

"Porque soy la única que desconozco de esta información. Todos en el arca saben que es esta máquina menos Yo" Octavia dice en frustración

"umm será porque toda tu vida la pasaste escondida en el suelo del arca" responde Raven en broma pero se arrepiente al ver la cara de dolor en Octavia.

"Oh gracias Raven por recordarme que mi nacimiento no fue anhelado por todos"

Bellamy ve esto y se acerca a su hermana y le da un beso en la frente "Para mí no 'O' ese día fue el mejor de mi vida"

"Crees que puedas abrirlo y saber si funciona o lograr buscar información" Lexa mira a Raven

"Como funcionaba cuando lo encontraron" Raven le pregunta a Regina

"Layla y Yo lo seguimos el día que lo derribamos, el artefacto volaba de un lado para otro, emitía luces y luego se iba" Regina le informa a Raven

Raven asiente con la cabeza decide tomar sus herramientas para empezar, logra desprender la parte protectora del dron que sirve como escudo. Mientras Raven trabaja todos la miran con curiosidad. Levanta el dron y lo vira hacia abajo para lograr ver sus cables, encuentra una cámara sin funcionamiento tiene que haberse roto en la caída. Sigue su exploración hasta que encuentra el problema dos de los cables se desprendieron de la caja central que sirve como cerebro. Raven decide conectarlos para ver si funciona pero no encuentra movimiento. Observa que uno de los cables no tiene corriente. Raven mira en su caja de herramienta y no trajo su navaja. Clarke está a su lado pero la rubia no utiliza nada de eso lo único que tiene es su pistola en la cintura. Mueve su cabeza y se encuentra con Layla, la observa de arriba abajo y ve una cuchilla.

"Oh por Dios Raven habla, que nos tienes en preocupación" comenta Octavia mientras se acerca.

"Tú, entrégame tu daga" ordena Raven y Layla accede

"Bueno todos prepárense que la encenderé" Raven les informa. Mientras remueve el óxido en el cable que quiere conectar.

Todos lucen preocupados, Lexa no sabe con qué se encontrara así que pone su mano en su espada.

La máquina se enciende, no logra coger vuelo ya que sus aspas están removidas. Raven decidió removerlas antes de encenderla.

"Ok, baby hablame" la morena esta curiosa

"Raven por favor" dice Clarke

De repente la cámara del artefacto se posiciona mirando a Raven y emite una luz de escaneo. Cuando Raven se acerca para tocarla la maquina empieza hablar.

"Raven Reyes, la persona más joven en la historia del arca en ser mecánica zero-g en cincuenta y dos años. Hija ilegítima de Arthur Reyes nunca conoció a su padre porque este la deshonro. Su madre Margaret alcohólica y abusiva que la abandono por acostarse con otros hombres. Su mejor amiga se acostó con su novio para luego dejar que esta lo asesinara injustamente, no tiene nadie en este mundo"

Raven al escuchar esto se echa para atrás y pierde el balance. Layla ve esto se acerca para aguantarla pero Octavia la detiene antes de caer. Se escucha un eco de una arma al ser disparada, Clarke hace que la maquina se calle de un disparo.

Todos escucharon en silencio la información de la máquina. Raven trata de pararse para salir corriendo pero no puede porque Clarke la detiene y la obliga a sentarse.

Clarke le remueve su brazalete, Raven está sacando lágrimas en silencio pero no las deja caer decide tragárselas.

"Qué coño Clarke porque nadie me dijo que la estúpida maquina esa sabia mi historial, faltaba que dijera con cuántos hombres me he acostado" Raven le grita a Clarke

Clarke la escucha en silencio, esta arrodillada al frente de ella mientras masajea su pierna. Octavia sigue acariciando la espalda de Raven. Octavia sabe lo que es pasar una vida de infierno por eso Raven será siempre su persona favorita.

"Esa información fue irrelevante porque pensábamos que la maquina no funcionaba y que solo estaba programada para amenazar a Kwin Regina" interfiere Lexa, llevándose una mirada matadora de Clarke.

Raven mira a su alrededor y ve todos la miran "Mierda" grita Raven mientras se lleva la manos en la cara. Si es humillante ser una inválida peor es ver que todos ahora conocen su vida.

Esto hace que se eche a reír a carcajada "Tu sabes que es lo irónico Clarke, que la estúpida maquina tenga razón, tu naciste en una cuna de oro mientras nosotros no revolcábamos con las migajas. Esperando al que el consejo decidieran que vida se llevaría cada día, Octavia tuvo la suerte de nacer y vivir encerrada.

Todos hemos sacrificado todo en esta vida, dime Clarke que tú has sacrificado por nosotros" este comentario venenoso  ataca como navaja al corazón de Clarke.

Bellamy decide actuar "Raven, no es justo que digas eso sabiendo todo lo que Clarke ha hecho por nosotros su…"

Bell es interrumpido por Clarke "No Bell, Raven tiene razón"

"Raven sabes que siempre te elegiría primero, desde el momento que supe quién eras. Como te arriesgaste para bajar en un trasbordador antiguo para salvarnos y decirnos que el arca se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Como nos salvaste para que los guerreros de Lexa no nos mataran, como sobreviviste del disparo en la espalda de Murphy, como mi madre te operó sin anestesia que lo que se escuchaba eran tus gritos, como desagarraste la oreja de un soldado en Monte Weather cuando te estaban torturando Raven. Como a pesar de todos sigues siendo  cabeza dura que ni tan siguieras me dijiste que tu pierna estaba fallando. Todo lo que has pasado Raven lo he sentido también porque tú eres mi persona. En algo se equivocó la maquina es que sin ti no hubiéramos sobrevivido tu eres mi familia, Octavia es mi familia, Bell es mi familia, los cien son mi familia y Yo protejo mi familia a toda costa"

Octavia se arrodilla al frente de Raven "Clarke es mejor que me lleve a Raven a descansar el día ha sido largo, podemos retomar la discusión mañana"

Octavia es interrumpida por Raven, Raven no quiere retirarse de la reunión no se dejara intimidar por una estúpida maquina. 

"Luego 'O', la maquina me escaneo cuando Clarke menciono mi nombre. Esto quiere decir que hay una fuente mayor que controla los drones. Necesito a Monty, él es el único que puede ayudarme a descifrar los códigos del dron. También necesito que traigan de Camp Jaha una torre, Comandante necesito instalar una torre de control para poder comunicarnos mejor. Alguien tiene que llevar el dron a mi tienda quiero empezar a trabajar con el haber si puedo salvar algo ya que Clarke le disparo. Algo más o me puedo retirar" Raven informa sin perder de vista a nadie, es momento de trabajar y Raven sabe que el enemigo es fuerte si tiene maquinas diseñadas.

"Creo que es suficiente por ahora" Lexa se acerca para ayudar a Raven a que se levante.

Clarke vuelve a poner el brazalete en la pierna de Raven. "Raven"

"No Clarke hablamos luego, no es tu culpa" Raven le da un beso a Clarke en la frente para que se tranquilice, ella nunca le reprocharía la muerte de Finn a Clarke. El mismo cabo su tumba, Clarke permitió que su muerte no fuera dolorosa.

Raven se dirige a salir con Octavia pero es detenida por Layla.

Layla levanta a Raven por sus piernas. Llevando a que Raven ponga sus manos en el cuello de ella para aguantarse. Las dos se miran directamente y Layla recibe el visto bueno de la morena para que la cargue. Raven está muy cansada para argumentar.

"Oh Raven" grita Lexa

Octavia y Layla que carga a Raven se viran para ver a la Comandante.

"Sobreviviste a mi tortura, eso es suficiente para ser considerada una guerrera en nuestra cultura" Lexa dice mientras lleva su mano a la espalda de Clarke para darle comfort. Lo que paso hoy debe haberle afectado.

* * *

 

Hay un silencio en el salón después de lo sucedido nadie ha hablado.

Luna decide empezar a hablar "Heda esta guerra no es la misma que Monte Weather, el enemigo está jugando con nosotros utilizando nuestra vulnerabilidad. Primero con Kwin y ahora con la mecánica Raven"

"Estoy con Luna, nos está manipulando, debemos estar listo para lo que sea que venga pienso que los rebeldes puedan unirse con ellos. Es la única manera en la cual su plan pueda funcionar" dice Kwin

"Clarke qué opinas" Lexa hace que Clarke salga de sus pensamientos. Desde que Raven se fue no ha hablado y luce pálida quizás se adelanto a salir de la habitación. 

"Pienso que es mejor traer a Monty, Raven lo necesita. Ridley necesito que vayas y lo busques con todo lo que Raven ordeno. Lexa hay que actuar rápido nos llevan ventaja Luna tiene razón nos están manipulando. Bell es mejor que vayas a Camp Jaha con Echo e informes a Kane de lo que ocurre es mejor estar preparados porque si atacarían empezarían por Camp Jaha por su tecnología" mientras Clarke hablaba y caminaba hacia Bellamy sentía que su vista se estaba nublando. Su cuerpo se ha esforzado demasiado en el día y necesita descansar.

Bellamy ve a Clarke y la sostiene antes de que caiga al piso

"Clarke, Clarke" dice Echo tocando su cara

"Lak busca ha Abby urgentemente decidiremos después que haremos" Lexa se acerca y levanta a Clarke y se la lleva a su habitación llevando consigo a todos detrás preocupados por Sky Heda.

* * *

 

"Raven cuando lleguemos a tu habitación, buscare a Abby para que te atienda la pierna has esperado demasiado y como no quieres que Lincoln te ayude obedecerás lo que Yo decida" Octavia ordena dirigiendo a Layla a la habitación de Raven

"Octavia por favor estoy bien" el corazón de Raven late a un millón y es por la cercanía de Layla

"No Raven ya estoy cansada de que todos me traten como una nena chiquita Yo soy la segunda de Indra y me lo he ganado. Así que obedecerás lo que diga. Aunque pienses que no tengas a nadie, nosotros estamos aquí contigo y te necesitamos. Clarke te necesita. Por favor Raven" Octavia suplica mientras abre las puerta de la habitación de Raven

Layla ve como Octavia a cómoda la cama para que se le haga fácil bajar a Raven. La Azgeda sienta a Raven en la orilla de la cama para que esta pueda remover su brazalete. Raven se sienta pero no hace ningún movimiento, Layla decide ayudarla y remover la pierna metálica, logra quitársela y ponerla cerca de la cama. Luego levanta la piel de oso que yace en la cama y posiciona sus piernas. Octavia ve como la Azgeda trata con cuidado a Raven pero decide no comentar. Octavia les avisa que saldrá a buscar a Abby. Dejándolas a solas.

Raven no comenta nada su mirada está en el espacio, Layla se lleva la mano al cuello no sabe cómo empezar a hablar, ver a la morena en esa condición hace que su corazón ruja de dolor.

"Me quiero disculpar por lo sucedido antes, no fue mi intención tratarte de esa manera, creo que mi hermana tiene razón no todo se resuelve con fuerza" Layla nunca se había disculpado con nadie pero lo sucedido con Raven la hace pensar que quizás abuso de su poder.

Raven mira esos ojos violetas que han empezado a gustarles y ve arrepentimiento.

"Ofrezco el servicio de Malaya para que te ayude con la pierna, mi hermana es buena con heridas graves ella logro que Kwin se recuperada por completo y sé que lo hará contigo" Layla dice con sinceridad

Raven no aguanta más y sonríe ver a Layla tratando de buscar palabras de aliento, la hace ver linda y distinta. No la gran tipa dura y sin sentimiento que deja ver.

Raven decide contestar sonriendo "Acepto si trae consigo a Elí"

La general sonríe al ver que Raven acepto su preposición. En eso decide retirarse de la habitación cuando sale se lleva la mano al corazón para controlar sus latidos. Layla nunca se había sentido así, este nuevo sentimiento la hace sentir en paz. Layla cree que por fin encontró lo que ha buscado en una mujer. 

Octavia viene con Abby y ve como la Azgeda sonríe al salir de la habitación de Raven.

"Oh esto lo tiene que saber todo el mundo" susurra Octavia al pasar.


	17. The enemy is here

Capítulo 17: The enemy is here

**_Norte cerca de Polis_ **

Cesario está cansado de esperar ha esperado años para vengarse de Kwin. Regina le robo su corona y el derecho de dominar a Ice Nation pero ahora con este nuevo aliado podrá obtener la coalición y terminar con la vida de Heda y Kwin. Algo que le parece grato, él sabe que esta es su única oportunidad para lograr su cometido porque en el momento que Heda conozca de su plan su vida terminara.

"Mi señor, su plan va como lo esperaba la persona está llegando a Polis"

"Más vale que cumpla con su misión sino acabare con su vida y con la tuya por ofrecer este plan" dice Cesario sentado en un trono diseñado por él.

Si todo sale como lo planeado Ice Nation será como antes y el tomara control de todo los clanes. En especial de lo Skaikru.

* * *

**_Polis_ **

Lexa está en su habitación viendo a Clarke dormir, el día fue agotador para todos en especial para Clarke. La Comandante entiende el peso que con lleva ser líder y Clarke es una persona emocional en donde sus decisiones siempre las toma por el bienestar de los demás. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Abby.

"Lexa, ella está bien es solo una fatiga, más el estrés del día tiene que haber sido demasiado para su cuerpo. Que ocurrió para que pasara esto" Abby pregunta mientras recoge sus utensilios médicos.

"Hubo una situación con Raven que le afecto, aun así decidió continuar con la reunión" Lexa está parada al frente de la cama mirando a Clarke, no quiere decir más porque prefiere que sea Clarke quien hable con su madre.

"Lo entiendo, Clarke siempre ha sido así, poniendo primero el bienestar de todos antes que su salud, no te preocupes Lexa que de seguro mañana te pedirá que la lleves a ver a Polis" Abby se acerca a Lexa y pone su mano en el hombro. Ella nunca pensó que empezaría a cogerle cariño a Lexa ha visto como la Comandate ama a su hija.

"Gracias Abby, no sé qué haría si le ocurriera algo a Clarke, ella es mi vida" La Comandante mira directamente a Abby.

Abby sonríe "Descansa Lexa que sino Clarke me mata por no cuidar de ti"

Con eso Abby se retira.

Lexa decide acostarse al lado de Clarke. Se acomoda y se trae consigo a Clarke encima de ella. La rubia balbucea pero se acomoda en el cuello de Lexa haciéndola sonreír. Lexa sigue acariciando la cabeza de Clarke y sigue pensando en lo que paso con Raven.

Si alguien de sus guerreros le hubiese hablado de la forma que lo hizo Raven no viviría para contarlo, las decisiones que ha tomado Lexa nunca han sido cuestionadas por ninguno de sus guerreros pero Lexa prefiere no cuestionar a Clarke al fin y al cabo los Skaikru tienen una manera única de tratar a sus líderes.

Lexa decide seguir a Clarke y dormir que mañana será otro día agotador.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Clarke se levanta y el lado de Lexa esta vacío, ella sabe que Lexa tiene que estar entrenando con los demás, más ahora que el peligro está cerca. La rubia decide levantarse y salir en busca de Lexa. También quiere aprovechar la salida para ver al vendedor de ayer que le prometió curar sus heridas.

Raven va saliendo de su habitación cuando se encuentra con Clarke y un bulto en su espalda.

"Hola, Clarke"

"Raven, que haces despierta se supone que estés descansando" Clarke pregunta mientras la abraza

"umm… creo que te tendría que preguntarte lo mismo a ti" Raven vira los ojos

"Buen punto, me dirijo a la arena de guerra quieres venir"

"Bueno si se trata de ver hombres y mujeres sudorosos y con músculos me apunto" dice Raven con una mirada de lascivia

Clarke se ríe, Raven siempre con sus hormonas a millón. Las dos deciden seguir caminando.

* * *

Octavia lleva peleando desde que llego a la arena ha ganado cinco veces pero su racha llego a su fin mientras pelea con la Azgeda. Octavia sabe que todo el mundo la está viendo pero que más puede hacer si la general es rápida en sus movimiento, lo único que ha podido hacer fue darle un puño en el rostro que termino rompiéndole la nariz a la Azgeda y a cambio recibió un hombro dislocado. La general Azgeda está perdiendo la paciencia con la Skaikru que sigue levantándose con cada caída, ningún oponente había durado mucho en sus manos. Quiere terminarla ya.

Clarke y Raven se acercan a la arena de guerra, ven que a Abby, Niko y Malaya están reunidos cerca de la arena. Clarke cree que se debe a la sangrienta pelea que está ocurriendo.

Las dos se acercan a la arena

"Oh por Dios es Octavia" Clarke trata de controlar sus nervios, la imagen de Octavia no luce bien.

"Si y no se rinde. Mi hermana tiene que estar perdiendo la paciencia" Malaya le sonríe a las dos.

"Clarke habla con Lexa para que la detenga, Octavia no aguanta más" Abby está preocupada por Octavia las heridas se ven graves.

"Ma, tu sabes cómo es Lexa y su orgullo, además Octavia no me perdonaría que interfiriera" La pelea es sangrienta Clarke no sabe cómo Octavia ha sobrevivido.

"Tú puedes O" grita Raven

En eso todos abren su boca con asombro.

"Que hiciste Raven" Clarke no puede creer lo que ha sucedido

Octavia tiene en el piso a Layla y no la suelta. Octavia la agrede con todo puños, patadas, codazos hasta con su frente. Layla no puede creer lo que está pasando el grito de Raven la hizo perder la concentración. La general nunca se había sentido tan perdida en su vida, Layla logra quitarse de encima a Octavia con un puño al costado que deja sin aire a la Skaikru. En el momento que la Azgeda se dirigía a dar su golpe final es interrumpida por Lexa.

"Suficiente" grita Lexa, llevándose la atención de todos.

Las dos demostraron lo mejor en la arena y decide detenerla cuando ve la cara de Clarke. Lexa sabe que Clarke piensa que son unos salvajes pero esta es la única manera de crear grandes guerreros y Octavia es una de ellos.

Layla ayuda a que Octavia se levante llevándose el aplauso de todos.

"Peleaste bien Skaikru"

"Gracias, que paso que perdiste la concentración, pensé que me tenías acabada" Octavia ve como Layla mira a Raven y se retira sin comentar.

Octavia es recibida por Clarke y Raven que la ayudan a caminar a la carpa médica.

Cuando entran Malaya está discutiendo con su hermana, Layla no quiere que la revisen.

"Deja me ver las heridas Layla"

"Estoy bien, no es nada serio" Layla retira la mano de su hermana

"Estas segura porque tienes la nariz rota" dice Raven interrumpiendo la conversación "Clarke ven a ver a Layla, por favor creo que tu eres la única que puedes acomodar su nariz" Raven pone sus mano en las mejillas de las Azgeda haciéndola temblar.

Clarke abandona a Octavia y se dirige a Raven. Ahora en la camilla de Layla hay tres personas encima de ella pero sus ojos están dirigidos a una persona.

"Hello, estoy aquí, alguien que por favor me atienda" grita Octavia, enojada porque Layla está recibiendo toda la atención, si lo único que tiene es una nariz rota. Ella está que no puede ni caminar.

Malaya se apiada de ella y decide ayudarla

"Como te sientes" pregunta Malaya mientras empieza a limpiar la sangre de su rostro.

"Como si una gigante Azgeda decidió utilizarme como saco de puños, de lo demás bien que mis queridas amigas me hayan abandonado" Malaya se ríe, los Skaikru tienen una manera única de hablar.

"Lista Layla, esto va a doler" le advierte Clarke mientras pone su mano en el rostro de la Azgeda para mantener su cabeza quieta.

Layla asiente con su cabeza, no es la primera vez que le acomodan la nariz.

"Uno, dos" en ese momento se escucha un plop. La Azgeda ni brinca de dolor.

"Sha, Sky Heda" Layla se levanta y se retira como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Layla" grita Malaya, pero esta no le hace caso. "Odio cuando se pone así de cabeza dura"

"Dímelo a mí que te entiendo. Lexa siempre hace lo mismo" Clarke se acerca a ayudar a Malaya

"Diablos Octavia, como sobreviviste" Clarke ve como Octavia tiene tres costillas rotas.

"Gracias Clarke por tu apoyo" dice O sarcásticamente

Malaya y Clarke siguen trabajando con Octavia, ninguna se dio cuenta que Raven había salido detrás de la Azgeda.

* * *

Layla sigue caminando hasta que llega a la laguna que se encuentra a las afueras de Polis. Decide quitarse su ropa para poder entrar al agua y dejar que sus músculos se relajen nunca había peleado con un oponente tan fuerte, la mayoría no duraban mucho pero con la segunda de Indra tuvo la mejor pelea de su vida. Todo iba bien hasta que sus pensamientos se desenfocaron, un sentimiento de celos se apoderaron de ella, porque la mecánica tenía que apoyar a su oponente.

Layla entra el agua pero solo se queda con la pieza que protegen sus partes íntimas, la Azgeda no quiere dar un espectáculo de sus dotes.

Layla sabe que Raven la ha estado siguiendo, la pierna de metal la delata, cada vez que ella camina la pierna suena.

Raven ve como la Azgeda se quita su ropa y se le hace la boca agua, su cuerpo es musculatura, tiene varios hematomas debido a la pelea con Octavia pero de lo demás su cuerpo luce bien. Layla se sumerge en el agua y nada de un lado hacia otro.

Raven decide quitarse el brazalete para lograr sumergir sus piernas ya que ninguno de los Skaikru sabe nadar menos ella con una sola pierna.

"Si me seguiste hasta aquí porque no entras" Layla sonríe al ver que Raven casi pierde el balance

"Primero como sabias que era Yo, segundo con una pierna no es bueno nadar además que pasaría si me lleva un animal" Raven pone las manos cruzadas en su pecho

"Tu brazalete se escucha al caminar y aquí no hay animales es seguro. Este lugar pocos lo conocen" Layla le encanta que Raven siempre le guste cuestionar cualquier cosa.

Layla ve que Raven se queda parada incómodamente, llevando a que su pierna buena reciba todo el peso. Tomando la iniciativa sale del agua y se dirige hacia la mecánica. Sonríe al ver los ojos de lujuria de la morena.

"Confías en mi" pregunta Layla

Raven asiente con la cabeza que más puede decir si se quedó sin palabras al ver la mirada penetrante de las Azgeda.

Layla pones sus manos atrás de las piernas de Raven y la levanta. Camina con ella hasta el agua pero no la suelta. Luego se sumerge con ella sin soltarla.

Raven gime de satisfacción sentir el agua que tranquiliza sus músculos. El agua es caliente no fría como los lagos cerca de Camp Jaha. Layla traga saliva y trata de controlar sus latidos del corazón, ese sonido de la morena se lo acelero.

"Oh por Dios esto se siente tan bien" Raven se lleva las manos a la cara para refrescar su rostro

Layla no la suelta en ningún momento sabe que la mecánica puede perder el balance "Por eso te dije que dejaras que mi hermana te ayudara, uno de los tratamiento es el agua, mientras tu pierna siga aferrada a lo metálico vas empezar a perder funcionamiento, ella ayudo a que Kwin recomprara sus movimientos"

"jum… quien te dijo eso" pregunta Raven en tono de broma, ver la sonrisa en la cara de la general, le encanta.

Layla siente como la morena pone sus manos en su cuello "Mi hermana, le pregunte sobre ti" la Azgeda tiene sus mejillas colorada. "Quieres que te suerte" pregunta Layla no quiere que la mecánica sienta que está abusando de su poder.

"No, nosotros no sabemos nadar, en el espacio no hay lugares así, solo teníamos tres minutos de agua en el arca" Raven se aferra más a Layla

"Deber haber sido horrible" Layla siente que alguien los está observando.

"Ni lo digas, que pasa" pregunta Raven al sentir que Layla se tensa. Ve cómo cambia el rostro de la Azgeda.

"Mírame, alguien nos está observando debemos regresar y advertir a Heda" Raven se acarra a la general y la mira fijamente. Layla sale rápido del agua con Raven, la posiciona en una roca mientras se viste rápido, su chaleco se lo pone a Raven para que no le dé frio.

"Layla" dice Raven en suspiro

Layla le da un beso en la frente y la vuelve a levantar, se dirige a velocidad a las puertas de Polis.

Ve que Lincoln es el centinela en el puesto "Lincoln" grita ella

Lincoln ve esto y se dirige rápido a ellas "Que pasa Layla"

"Alguien nos está observando, avisa a Heda cierren las puertas de Polis" ordena ella

"No, todavía hay un grupo afuera de los cazadores" grita Lincoln

"Lincoln, debemos movernos rápido" Layla sigue con Raven hasta la tienda médica.

* * *

En la tienda médica todavía están con Octavia y los demás. Lexa llego después para acompañar a Clarke. Clarke la ve y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lexa sonría. La Comandante nunca ha sido una persona de dar afecciones públicas pero con Clarke todo es distinto.

Octavia sonríe siempre le ha gustado la forma en la cual Clarke y Heda se miran es como si solo existieran ellas.

"Octavia peleaste bien" Lexa le dice a Octavia mientras Malaya le aplica una salva a sus heridas abiertas.

"Sha Heda" O sonríe con orgullo sobrevivir a la pelea con la Azgeda no fue fácil pero no quería defraudar a Indra.

"Estoy con Heda, nunca había visto a mi hermana perder la paciencia, creo que te debo una Skaikru" Malaya sonríe

"Me asuste cuando perdió la concentración la general, nunca la había visto así" dice Clarke mientras prepara a Octavia para acomodarle el hombro.

"Clarke creo que es Raven" todas las presenten miran a Octavia en confusión

"Si, creo que Layla siente algo por Raven, ayer cuando iba con Abby a su habitación Layla y ella se veían raras"

"Por eso es que mi hermana no para de sonreír" Malaya no puede creer que su hermana no le había dicho nada.

"Que" gritan todas

Octavia queria seguir el camino de la informacion pero son interrumpidas.

"Heda, alguien está cerca de Polis" Layla entra corriendo con Raven

"Layla, Raven" gritan todas, mas Clarke al ver a Raven mojada por completo, se acerca a ayudarla.

Layla mira a todas, posiciona a Raven al lado de Octavia. En el ajetreo de llegar a Polis se olvidaron del brazalete de Raven.

"Heda, Raven y Yo estábamos afueras de Polis, en el lago nadando hasta que siento que alguien nos estaba observando, pienso que están cerca Heda algo no anda bien" Layla trata de acomodar su ropa en el recorrido su ropa se le iba cayendo.

Entra Indra, Luna, Bellamy, Echo y Lincoln.

"Heda, no podemos cerrar las puertas hay un grupo afuera" dice Lincoln

"Indra, prepara un grupo que salimos a buscarlos"

"Heda, voy contigo el brazalete de Raven se nos quedó" dice Layla mientras recoge su cabello y sale a prepararse.

"Lexa voy contigo" dice Clarke

"No Clarke es una orden quédate y prepárate para los heridos que vengan"

"Ok, ten cuidado vuelve a mi" Clarke no quiere cuestionar a Lexa, sabe que si va, Lexa se preocupara por ella.

Lexa le responde con un beso en la boca y se retira. Los demás la siguen.

Los caballos están listos en la entrada, salen tres grupos, uno dirigido por Kwin, otro por Indra y el último por Lexa. Deciden separarse para llegar al mismo lugar, así si son emboscados tienen a los demás de respaldo y la perdida de vida sería menos.

El grupo de Lexa es el primero en llegar a la escena sangrienta. El grupo de caza yacen todos en el piso.

"Busquen sobrevivientes" grita Lexa todos fueron degollados

"Layla dirígete a las puertas, no dejes a nadie salir" Layla golpea a sus caballo para que arranque.

Lexa desmonta su caballo y se dirige a ayudar. Cada uno de los veinte hombres son recogidos con respeto. La Comandante siente que es su culpa la muerte de cada uno de ellos.

"Heda aquí" grita Lak

El hombre encontrado no es guerrero pero está vivo. Lexa se acerca y grita "Niko" todos ayudan a levantar al cuerpo del hombre moribundo. Niko lo monta a su caballo y se dirige a las puertas de Polis.

En eso llega Kwin y el otro grupo.

"Heda encontramos a alguien herido, pero no es Azgeda, no esta identificado"

El otro hombre tiene sus ropas desgarradas como si lo hubieran torturado. En su espalda tiene un tatuaje distinto, Lexa lo reconoce del clan Stelkru.

"Llevenlo a Niko junto con el otro sobreviviente, Echo busca a Elena dile que conseguimos a uno de sus hombres" Echo asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

"Heda, pensé que ellos no vendrían a la reunión de los clanes" pregunta Indra en preocupación.

"Él es del clan de Elena tiene el símbolo de Horse People, tenemos que movernos rápido" Lexa ordena

Todos se dirigen a las puertas de Polis junto con los cuerpos de veinte hombres inocentes.

Lexa sabe que algo no anda bien, ella sospecha que el enemigo ya entro o ellos lo dejaron entrar.


	18. a city in sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, les prometo otro capitulo este fin de semana

Capítulo 18: a city in sadness

Esa noche Polis se vistió de rojo, diecinueve hombres fueron quemados para que sus espíritus encontraran su nueva vida. La llegada fue una silenciosa nadie se atrevía a hablar, el dolor de la perdida de esos hombres siempre estarán presente en la mente de Lexa saber que ninguno de ellos volverán a ver a su familia es un peso que la Comandante tendrá que cargar. Escuchar los lamentos de esas familias y el grito de desespero de la ciudad en donde nunca su hogar había sido amenazada.

La ciudad está en un caos la Comandante ordeno que no dejaran salir a nadie y que los centinelas aseguraran el perímetro. Los líderes de los clanes exigen que la Comandante explique lo ocurrido pero en este momento a Lexa le importa la seguridad de la gente y la de los dos sobrevivientes. Mando noticia a los líderes de que mañana abra una reunión y que responderá a sus preguntas. Ahora lo importante era saber cuan cerca estaba el enemigo y si había entrado a la ciudad.

Todos decidieron retirarse para descansar, Bellamy y Echo se quedaran con Regina en el edificio de Ice Nation. La posición de Echo como princesa de Ice Nation la obliga a mantenerse al lado de su Kwin por si algún peligro se acerca las dos estarían protegidas por los soldados de la Reina. Esta sería la primera vez que Bellamy se aleja de los Skaikru pero con el peligro más cerca el prefiere quedarse al lado de Echo. A Regina esta noticia no fue de su agrado ella entiende que su Heda confía en ellos pero para ella los Skaikru son unos de afuera que no entiende la cultura de su pueblo. Pero su esposa Malaya la obligo a aceptar esta decisión y le dejo saber que tendrá que acostumbrarse porque el Skaikru, será el esposo de su hermana en algún momento.

Bellamy sale a dar un paseo para despejar su mente, a órdenes de la Reina, Echo y él están en habitaciones separadas, esto es algo que no le agrado a él.

Bellamy explora el interior del edificio, a diferencia del Triku este luce sombrío, sus paredes emanan frialdad. Lo único que lo hace diferente es el color azul que siempre está en las espadas que cuelgan en la paredes, Bellamy imagina que tiene que ser el color real porque Echo tiene un tatuaje de ese color y la Reina lo tiene en su espada con el símbolo real.

"Sin poder dormir Skaikru" Kwin se aproxima a Bellamy quien estaba viendo por el balcón.

"Pensé que estaba solo" Bellamy trata de recuperar su postura y no demostrar que la presencia de Regina le afecta.

"Pensaste que Yo no te estaría vigilando" Kwin posiciona sus manos en su espalda, mirando fijamente a Bellamy.

Bellamy sabe que la tensión entre los dos siempre ha estado hay desde el primer momento por eso decide ser el primero en hablar

"Nosotros no tenemos que ser amigos, mi prioridad siempre será el bienestar de Echo. Sé que tú piensas que nosotros los Skaikru somos personas sin sentido de vida y que no tenemos respetos por los demás. Pero te equivocas, nuestra vida en el espacio no fue fácil, nosotros sabemos lo que es sobrevivir encerrado por horas en una caja. Nuestras vidas no han sido distintas a la de ustedes. Yo siempre he sido una persona con control, cuando mi madre tuvo a Octavia mi prioridad era mantener a mi hermana escondida para que no la mataran. Cuando llegamos a la tierra tome control de los cien delincuentes, no de la mejor manera, cometí muchos errores que me costó la vida de mis amigos. Cuando me ofrecí a infiltrarme en Monte Weather y ver como personas con poder mataban y torturaban solo por satisfacción en ese momento entendí que la vida era corta, tu hermana me salvo ese día y juntos logramos liberar a los demás. Mi sentido de control desapareció en el momento que tu hermana me mostró la vida de otra manera y que todos somos iguales, ese fue el momento que empece a respetar su cultura. Si no me crees pregúntale a Lincoln lo que le hice antes de conocerlo" Bellamy habla con sinceridad

"Que pasara cuando ellos se enteren de lo que hicisteis por Echo" Regina se pasa la mano en el pelo, nunca pensó que el Skaikru la dejara sin palabras.

"Pienso que me apoyaran, todos aman a Echo y ellos saben que ella es buena para mí. Mas Yo nunca fui un gran líder, Clarke siempre sabía qué hacer para protegernos. Ella nos salvó" Bell mira para la ciudad de noche luce tranquila

"Bellamy un gran líder aprende de sus errores y no eres el único que ha tomado malas decisiones, si tú no fueras un gran líder porque estas despierto. Un líder nunca duerme cuando sabe que su pueblo no está seguro" con eso Regina se retira. Quizás sea verdad no son tan distintos.

* * *

Lincoln y Octavia están de guardia juntos. Los dos decidieron acompañar a Indra en la protección de la ciudad, después de lo sucedido ninguno ha podido dormir. Octavia sabe que se siente tranquila al tener a Lincoln como pareja, él fue el único que no la vio como una niña. Su vida siempre ha sido controlada desde que nació pero desde que toco tierra ella se siente libre y siente que encontró su hogar. Ella no permitirá que se lo roben por eso decidió hacer guardia con Lincoln y que mejor manera de hacerla con el hombre que ama y con el hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabe ahora.

"Como te sientes" pregunta Lincoln

"No sé, siento que algo malo va a suceder" Octavia le contesta, mientras los dos siguen patrullando.

"Yo también lo siento, el asesinato de nuestros guerreros fue planeado, nos han estado vigilando" los dos se detienen al sentir algo

Lincoln le hace señas a Octavia para que se posicione porque alguien se está acercando. Lincoln empieza a trepar el árbol, así puede ver mejor a su oponente.

Los caballos que venían se detuvieron, Octavia saca su espada esperando cualquier movimiento.

"Te ordeno que te reveles" grita Octavia

Lincoln lanza un aro de advertencia

"Polis está cerrada, nadie puede entrar a estas horas" Octavia esta inquieta al no escuchar respuesta se a balancea al primer jinete.

Los dos caen al piso y Octavia empieza a forcejear para poder ver su cara.

"Octavia, soy Yo" O reconoce esa voz dulce

"Monty, oh por Dios lo siento pensé que eras un rebelde" Octavia sigue encima de Monty inmovilizándolo.

"Pero porque estas solo y los demás" Lincoln aprovecha para salir a la luz y ayudar al pobre de Monty que Octavia lo tiene en el piso.

"Ridley me dejo solo porque sentía que nos estaban siguiendo, Por ahí debe de estar" Monty dice mientras se limpia la cara. Octavia logro darle un puño en el ojo.

"Ridley" grita Octavia para que salga. Ridley salta la frente de ellos

"Que está pasando, porque Polis está cerrada" Ridley decide dejarse ver después de ver como el pobre de Monty trato de defenderse de Octavia.

"Ridley, fuimos atacados y Heda ordeno que cerraran la ciudad" Lincoln se acerca a Ridley para abrazarlo, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana ver a un conocido alivia su corazón.

"Algo no estaba bien desde nuestro regreso, sentía que nos han estado siguiendo pero nadie salía a dar la cara por eso utilice a Skaikru como carnada" Ridley dice arrepentido pero era la única manera que conoce como táctica de guerra

"Oh, Gracias por la protección y Octavia de donde aprendiste a golpear tan duro siento que mi cabeza quiere explotar" Monty dice sarcásticamente mientras se pone la mano en la cabeza.

"Vamos a regresar Heda los ha estado esperando y Monty te hemos extrañado" Octavia abraza a Monty pero se ríe de lo último que dijo

Los cuatro deciden emprender el camino de regreso a Polis, dejándole saber al centinela que Ridley había llegado con el paquete.

* * *

Layla lleva parada a las afuera de la habitación de la mecánica por minutos. No se atreve a tocar aunque tiene un pretexto para ver a Raven, tiene consigo su brazalete pero sus nervios son tantos que no sabe que decirle cuando la vea. Layla sabe que hoy fue un día largo y triste para ciudad, saber que familias no volverían a ver a sus seres queridos es algo que tiene a la general Azgeda inquieta. Ella quiere reclamar a Raven como suya pero no sabe cómo hacerlo o si la mecánica siente lo mismo por ella.

Layla suspira pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

"Hola, como te puedo ayudar" pregunta Abby con curiosidad quien se acerca a entrar a la habitación de Raven. Desde hace rato ve como la Azgeda caminaba de un lado hacia otro como si estuviera perdida.

"Tengo el brazalete de la mecánica pero no sabía si ella está ahí" Layla trata de recuperar su postura y enseña la pierna de metal.

Abby sonríe al escuchar que la voz de la Azgeda temblaba

"Ok, sígueme" le ordena Abby

Raven escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse

"Abby eres tú" grita Raven, ella sabe que a esta hora Abby siempre viene a ver si está bien.

"Si, pero alguien vino a verte" Abby dice mientras cierra la puerta después de dejar entra a Layla.

"Abby si es Octavia expúlsala, no la quiero ver cada vez que se queda aquí a dormir es un caos" Raven sigue hablando sin mirar, Octavia tiene la costumbre te venir a dormir con Raven cada vez que Lincoln esta guardia.

"Raven" Layla saca de trance a la mecánica quien hablaba sin parar

Las dos se miran por segundo sin emitir sonidos esto hace que la Azgeda se asusta al ver que Raven no le contesta, quizás no fue buena idea en venir.

"Solo vine a entregarte el brazalete que lo encontré, si quieres lo dejo y me retiro para no molestar" Layla se toca el cuello no sabe que más decir

"No" Raven dice muy rápido antes que Layla se retirara "Lo que quiero decir es que Gracias y que no es necesario que te retires" Raven traga saliva para calmar su corazón.

Abby escucha con entretenimiento como las dos jóvenes tratan de formar oraciones mientras hablan y reconoce que no es común ver a Raven sin formar oraciones o decir algo sarcásticamente. Esto la hace reír y decide actuar.

"Qué tal si Layla pones esto aquí, entonces Yo me dedico a atender a Raven y luego me retiro para dejar que las dos conversen" Abby le quita el brazalete a Layla que no lo suelta, después se acerca a Raven

"Como te sientes Raven" Abby pregunta mientras Layla se queda de pie observando a las dos

"Bien, la pierna la siento mejor" la morena mira a Layla y sonríe

"Estas segura, tengo aquí una inyección…" Abby no logra terminar porque Raven la interrumpe

"No, Abby esas inyecciones empeoran la pierna, de verdad me siento bien al haber ido al lago a refrescarme me ayudo" la mecánica dice tratando de no sonrojarse

"Si, Raven tiene razón, nosotras estábamos en el lago y Yo la ayude a relajarse para que sus músculos se aflojaran es por eso que el brazalete estaba perdido" Layla trata de ayudar a la mecánica pero cree que lo empeoro porque ahora es ella quien tiene las orejas rojas.

"Jummm por eso era que estabas tan mojada Raven" Abby trata de aguantar la risa por su comentario de doble sentido.

"Abby" grita Raven llevándose la mano a la cara

"Está bien me retiro para que sigan en lo suyo" Abby levanta sus manos en rendición no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Raven.

Las dos ven como Abby recoge sus cosas y se retira.

Raven sigue sentada en la cama mientras Layla mueve su peso de un lado para otro.

"Quieres sentarte, me imagino que debes estar cansada con lo sucedido hoy" Raven le hace señas a Layla para que se acerque

"Si lo que sucedió fue inesperado por todos en especial para Heda, saber que diecinueve de sus hombres murieron hoy" Layla se sienta al lado de la mecánica pero al sentarse sus manos rozan las de Raven haciendo que la morena quite sus manos rápidamente. Este gesto hace que Layla se sienta ofendida.

Raven ve como la cara de Layla refleja dolor al haber hecho eso. Ella no quería herir a Layla pero el simple toque entre las dos manda electricidad a su cuerpo.

"Es mejor que me retire, nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras inconforme" cuando la Azgeda se levanta para retirarse es detenida inmediatamente por Raven que la hace sentar otra vez

"No, Layla por favor quédate no quiero dormir sola esta noche" la morena le suplica

"Estas segura no quiero que sientas que estoy abu…" su dialogo fue interrumpido por el dedo de Raven. Las dos se miran fijamente y la habitación de repente se volvió caliente, la mecánica no aguanta más y se a balancea encima de Layla para besarla.

Layla está inmóvil, el cambio de papeles fue inesperado, pero al sentir los labios suaves de la morena decidió caer profundamente a los sentimientos.

Raven sigue presionando a Layla, pero se le hace difícil porque la Azgeda es fuerte, las dos siguen batallando por dominación y Raven no es una oponente que se rinde fácil. El beso sigue subiendo de proporción volviéndose uno caliente.

Raven gruñe, esto hace que Layla retire sus labios "Estas bien" Layla pregunta tratando de recuperar su respiración, a la vez mira que no haya lastimado a la morena.

"Si es tu espada que está estorbando" Raven se lleva la mano a la cintura, al querer presionar a Layla se encontró con algo punzante

"Lo siento déjame quitarme la armadura" Layla se levanta para retirarse la ropa, pero es tanto su nerviosismo que se le hace difícil. La Azgeda siempre ha estado en control y nunca se había sentido así.

Raven ve esto y sonríe decide levantarse para ayudar a Layla.

Layla siente dos manos en la suyas y mira a Raven, sonríe en vergüenza al no poder controlarse. La morena trata de ayudar a Layla pero sus manos también tiemblan, más la armadura es complicada.

"Esto es estúpido, en serio como una armadura tiene tantos cables o hilos o como se llamen" Raven grita en frustración, esto hace que Layla se eche a reír.

"Es la única manera para que pueda moverme fácilmente" la Azgeda aclara

Entre las dos logran quitar la armadura y todas las dagas que la Azgeda tiene escondidas por todo su cuerpo. Raven pensó que nunca terminarían.

Layla levanta la cara de Raven para que la mire "Quiero decirte que entendería si quisieras que esto fuera solo una noche, Yo nunca me había sentido así hacia nadie, mi atracción hacia ti es demasiado y quisiera explorarla si me lo permites"

Raven nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad en los ojos de la Azgeda.

Raven toca las mejillas de la General "Layla, tú me frustras con tu aire de grandeza _'Hey, todos mírenme que soy la gran general Azgeda que no le temo a nadie, que comando órdenes y todos tienen que obedecer'_ pero tengo que decirte que son mutuos los sentimientos. Nunca me había sentido así, es como si una fuerza me arrastrara a ti. Mi respuesta es sí, quiero explorar esto contigo" Raven limpia una lagrima que salió del ojo de la Azgeda

Layla se acerca y besa a Raven con pasión. Entre el beso Raven dice "Creo que tenemos que agradecerle a tu hermano"

Layla sonríe "Definitivamente"

La General levanta a Raven a su cintura para dirigirse a la cama, la morena se agarra fuertemente a Layla para que no la deje caer. En ese momento Raven tomo la decisión de que fuera Layla que tomara el control, ella quiere entregarse por completo esa noche otro día tendrá la oportunidad de dominar.

* * *

Clarke va de camino a su habitación la acompaña Lak. Ella quiere ver como Lexa se encuentra. El último paciente que llego se lo trajeron a ella. Malaya y ella lo estuvieron tratando mientras Niko atendía al otro. Entre las dos lograron estabilizarlo y tratar sus heridas que eran profundas pero no tanto para matar.

"Gracias Lak, es mejor que te retires a descansar" el asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Cuando Clarke entra se encuentra con la imagen de Lexa y le parte el corazón.

La comandante está en el balcón mirando a la ciudad esperando que algo sucediera.

"Lexa" Clarke la llama

Al no obtener respuesta Clarke se acerca y pones sus manos en la cintura de Lexa asiéndola brincar.

"No te escuche llegar" Lexa se vira para ver a Clarke y le da un beso en la mejilla "Como estan"

La rubia sabe lo que Lexa quiere saber "No lo sé Lexa. Niko atendió al otro y no despierta, Yo atendí al último que trajeron y sus heridas se ven como torturas. Alguien quería dejar un mensaje para que lo viéramos"

"Eso pensé cuando Regina lo trajo, porque ellos no dejan a nadie vivo"

Clarke ve como Lexa luce fatigada "Lexa vamos a descansar mañana, resolveremos todo"

"No puedo Clarke, algo no está bien. Pienso que respondimos tarde. Creo que el enemigo logro entrar" Lexa camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación "Mi error costó la vida de diecinueve persona"

Clarke decide quedarse callada y escuchar a Lexa. En los meses que las dos han pasado juntas Clarke ha aprendido que a la Comandante le calma ser escuchada por la rubia.

"Ellos están jugando con nosotros y lo saben. Nos están manipulando para que caigamos en su trampa y lo están logrando. No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpida para no ver la situación clara" Lexa se lleva la mano a la cara

Clarke camina hacia la Comandante y lleva sus manos a su rostro para que la mire fijamente "Lexa escúchame, ellos piensan que están ganando pero en si son unos cobardes que atacan cuando bajamos la guardia porque saben que no podrán ganar, su única ventaja es una máquina que se está aprovechando de ellos. Lexa nosotros vamos a ganar esta guerra, ellos no pueden con nosotras eso ellos lo saben. Los rebeldes saben que en el momento que tú los atrapes sus vidas terminaran. Su única ventaja ha sido que ellos saben el amor que tú tienes a tu pueblo esa también será la muerte de ellos porque nosotros protegemos nuestro hogar" Clarke pone a Lexa en un abrazo

"Vamos a dormir Lexa" la rubia empieza a quitarle la armadura a la Comandante

"Clarke, no quiero dormir mi mente no descansara" Lexa ve como Clarke la guía hacia la cama

"Yo tampoco Lexa, pero vamos a recostarnos. Así mañana continuamos con todo" Clarke se quita sus pantalones y entra a la cama esperando que Lexa la siga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las dos líderes yacen en sus camas dormidas. Clarke de espalda con Lexa encima de ella. Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y la entrada de un guerrero en apuros.

"Heda, tenemos un problema" el guerrero grita entre respiro, fue tanto lo que corrió que trata de recobrarse.

"Que pasa, habla rápido" Lexa se levanta y empieza a vestirse, Clarke la sigue

"Elena tiene secuestrada a la doctora Abby, no deja que nadie entre a la tienda medica"

Esto hizo que Lexa saliera corriendo olvidándose de su armadura.


	19. Buscando Respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos otro capítulo creo que terminare con tres capítulos mas para no aburrirlos mucho...

Capítulo 19: Buscando Respuestas

Abby como siempre se levanta temprano para dirigirse a ver a sus pacientes. Ella ama a Polis porque a pesar de que no lo gusta la forma de como los clanes manejan sus decisiones, la ciudad le mostró que ellos pueden ser civilizados en otras maneras. Mientras en el Arka ella y Jackson son los únicos doctores que quedan en Camp Jaha en Polis existe un sistema amplio de Healer algo que debe ser justificado con la cantidad de sangre que ven todos los días. Abby se siente agradecida de poder aprender más de una forma natural, aunque cuando vienen pacientes graves ella es la que los atiende. Aun así ella trata de no intervenir con los procesos naturales que ellos utilizan.

Hoy es uno de esos días, que le toca trabajar con pacientes graves. Clarke le aviso sobre lo sucedido ayer y ella decidió ver primero a ese paciente.

Abby se dirige a la carpa médica que está separada de las demás para encontrarse con el guerrero que siempre sigue a su hija.

"Buenos días Dra. Abby" Lak dice inclinado su cabeza

"Buenos días" Abby trata que no le afecte la imagen del guerrero pero es que no puede parar de observarlo. Él tiene piel morena, pelo rubio, ojos verdes y un cuerpo tonificado que cualquier mujer quisiera tener.

"Abby para de pensar, que de seguro tiene veinte años menos que tu" Abby se dice internamente. Ella piensa que es tanto el estrés que tiene que necesita a alguien para liberarlo por eso se sintió atraída por el joven. 

Abby le sonríe y decide entrar a ver el paciente evitando hablar con Lak. 

Abby ve como el paciente tiene cortaduras por todo su cuerpo, se acerca a tomarle el pulso y está débil. Clarke le dijo que logro curar y cerrar algunas de las heridas pero las otras se les ha hecho difícil. Abby siente que algo no anda bien porque para una persona a ver sido torturada, esta persona resistió mucho más las heridas de torturas no son profundas o infligidas para causar daño.

Aun Abby quiere tratarlo con antibióticos y sedarlo porque si no el paciente puede caer en un shock séptico por alguna infección.

Abby escucha un ruido pero no presta atención porque piensa que es Clarke o Niko que vienen a ayudarla. Pero se equivoca. 

"Te recomiendo que bajes lo que tienes en tu mano" Abby escucha esto y se frisa.

La voz es una profunda y grave. En eso siente algo en su cuello que la deja inmóvil.

"Que has hecho con él" la voz pregunta

"No se cómo contestarte, porque hoy es que veo al paciente por sus heridas" Abby nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, solo espera que no le hayan hecho nada al guerrero que velaba la puerta.

"Estas mintiendo" grita la voz sin moverse detrás de Abby

"No, te digo la verdad el paciente está estable pero necesito inyectarle este sedante para que pueda descansar mejor, sin levantarse y lastimar sus heridas"

Abby traga saliva

"Tú no lo vas a tocar Skaikru, ustedes son como los de Monte Weather, mi clan no confía en ustedes"

"Nosotros no somos como ellos, Heda confía en nosotros" Abby no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque siente como su cuello recibe la punzada de la daga

"Heda se volvió débil al permitir una alianza con ustedes, los Skaikru no pertenecen aquí"

En eso el paciente empieza a convulsionar.

"Que le está pasando" pregunta la voz mientras empuja a Abby contra la pared.

Abby se lleva la mano al cuello para detener el sangrado, en el empuje la daga la roso "Él está en shock, tienes que dejarme tratarlo para salvarlo"

Abby ve como la joven se dirige al lado de la camilla y empieza hablarle a él en un idioma diferente.

En ese momento entra Lexa arrastrando a un guerrero, Abby se queda inmóvil al ver la escena y ve como la Comandante se a balanza contra la otra joven desarmándola y dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

 

Lexa y Clarke llevan corriendo todo el camino hasta llegar al lugar. La comandante no tiene consigo ninguna arma, pero eso no le impide ser una gran guerrera. Cuando están llegando Clarke ve que hay tres personas enfrente de la carpa y Lak tirado en el piso inconsciente. La rubia ve como Lexa gana ventaja corriendo noqueando al primer guerrero los otros dos sacan sus espadas enfrentando a Lexa. Clarke escucha como Lexa le grita si querían enfrentar a su Heda. Uno de ellos se echa para atrás pero el otro decide atacar. La comandante esquiva el primer ataque, el guerrero sigue hacia adelante, Lexa le da un golpe en la cara dislocándole la nariz, la morena lo desarma y lo hiere con su propia daga en la palma de su mano, este grita de dolor arrodillándose en el piso. Lexa lo lleva arrastrando hasta la entrada de la tienda médica.

La Comandante ve quien es la persona.

Elena la líder de los Stelkru, Lexa aprovecha que esta distraída y la noquea.

"Heda" entra Indra corriendo

"Indra amárrenla y llévenla a la habitación de guerra" Lexa le ordena. Ella quiere saber qué relación tiene Elena con el hombre en la camilla.

"Ma" grita Clarke mientras se acerca a Abby

"Estoy bien ayúdame, que el entro en un shock séptico" Clarke y Abby se dirigen a atender a el hombre.

Lexa se queda en la habitación para verlas trabajar y protegerlas por si ocurre algo. Ella se asombra al ver que Abby sigue trabajando aun estando herida.

La Comandante ve como Clarke empieza a ayudar a su madre dándoles los utensilio que necesita, Lexa decide aprovechar y buscar algo para atender a Abby cuando termine.

Después que Clarke y Abby logran estabilizar al paciente. Lexa se levanta y toma de la mano Abby haciéndola sentar en la otra camilla.

"Como te sientes" le pregunta Lexa mientras limpia la herida. Clarke se sienta al lado de su madre.

"No sé, nunca me sentí tan nerviosa en mi vida" Clarke ve que las manos de su madre tiembla y decide tomarlas para tranquilizarla.

"Quien es ella Lexa, no paraba de hablarle a el hombre en la camilla"

"Ella es Elena, la líder de Horse People, lo que no sé quién es el" Lexa le aplica la salva a Abby. Ella gime de dolor.

"Ella preguntaba sobre la salud de él, luego dijo que no confiaba en nosotros los Skaikru y que la Comandante había cometido un error en crear una alianza con nosotros haciéndote ver débil Lexa" Abby les informa. Clarke limpia las lágrimas del rostro de su madre, nunca la había visto así.

"Abby la herida no es profunda pero es mejor que te apliques la salva todos los días, no te preocupes Yo me encargare de lo demás"

"Quien iba a decir que la Comandante sabia primeros auxilios" Abby dice riéndose, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

"Todo guerrero debe conocer lo básico, que tal si te acompaño para descansar y Niko se dedica a los demás" Lexa se levanta de la silla y ayuda a Abby

"Ok es lo mejor, si mi comienzo del día fue agotador no me imagino el resto" Abby decide obedecer y no discutir

* * *

 

Raven colapsa por tercera vez encima de Layla, la mañana de las dos ha sido bien activa. Raven nunca pensó que encontraría a una persona que llenara el vacío que sentía en su corazón, ni Finn se asemeja a Layla. Para la morena fue una noche inolvidable, ella pensó que se sentiría rara a la mañana siguiente o que Layla se iría pero no fue así. Layla la levanto de una manera única.

Raven trata de recuperar su aliento, mientras Layla sigue acariciando su cabeza

"Si sigues haciendo eso no me levantare de esta cama" Raven tiene su cabeza en el pecho de Layla

"Esa son mis intenciones" Layla dice riéndose

Raven entrelaza sus dedos con los de Layla suspirando "Esta fue la mejor noche, nunca me había sentido así"

"Qué bueno, porque Yo también sentí lo mismo" Layla besa la mano de Raven

"Qué tal si vamos por otro round" pregunta la morena, mirando a Layla seductivamente

"Tú eres insaciable de verdad quisiera Raven, pero me tengo que ir antes que la Kwin mande a buscar mi cabeza" Layla besa los labios de Raven

Las dos deciden levantarse y prepararse para salir no sin antes robarse besos la una a la otra.

* * *

 

Clarke y Lexa están reunidas en la sala de guerra esperando por los demás para poder hablar sobre Elena. La líder está amarrada a una silla inconscientemente. Clarke está sentada desayunando mientras Lexa sigue paseando por toda la habitación desesperada.

"Lexa por favor ven a comer algo"

"No tengo hambre Clarke" Lexa dice en un tono fuerte pero luego se arrepiente cuando ve la cara de desafío de Clarke.

"Solo siéntate y cuéntame sobre Elena"

Lexa se sienta y Clarke le pasa un plato de frutas para que coma algo.

"Su clan es uno de los mejores en el Sur. Ellos tienen y crían los mejores caballos de todos los clanes, son poderosos porque se dedican a comercializarlos y por eso son privilegiados enfrente de los otros clanes. Su clan es como el clan de Luna y de Regina, sus líderes son elegidos por sangre. La alianza la forme con el padre de Elena, un hombre ambicioso pero sabio. A nadie le tomó por sorpresa que eligiera a su hija menor como su ascendiente en vez de a su hijo mayor. Yo nunca he interactuado con ella como los demás, solo hemos hablado sobre el comercio y nada más" Lexa informa a Clarke

Las puertas se abren entrando Indra, Kwin y Luna.

Kwin ve la escena y se sorprende al ver a Elena atada "Lexa, tienes que soltarla o comenzaras una guerra, tu sabes que esto puede ser visto como reto entre los clanes"

Lexa se acerca pero no responde, decide ignorar el comentario de Regina.

"Regina, lo sabemos vamos a escuchar y luego decidimos que hacer" dice Luna tratando de no empezar una pelea "Que paso"

"Elena tenía secuestrada y amenazada a Abby, cuando llegamos ella estaba hablando en su idioma con el paciente que atendía Abby, después de eso no sabemos más nada y qué relación tiene Elena con él" Lexa se sienta en su trono y los demás se acomodan al lado de ella pero de pie.

"Tú crees que sea un espía" pregunta Clarke a Lexa

"Lo dudo Heda, ella es como su padre todas sus decisiones son tomadas sabiamente, Elena nunca arriesgaría o pondría en peligro a su pueblo" Regina responde segura de lo que dice

"Estoy con Regina su clan es uno fuerte pero su lealtad es más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo, para ellos no ha sido fácil este año sus cosechas fueron quemadas y la mitad de sus caballos envenenados. Mi clan y Yo tuvimos que ayudarlos, ella vino a mí en busca de ayuda" Luna les informa a todos sobre Elena. Lo sucedido es extraño para Luna, ella nunca pensaría mal de Elena lo único, que es muy joven para dirigir a su pueblo.

Todas escuchan un gemido de dolor y de alguien levantándose

"Vamos a averiguarlo" Lexa se levanta y se dirige hacia Elena

La joven líder empieza abrir sus ojos, su cabeza duele, siente como si quisiera vomitar pero se detiene. Se da cuenta que sus manos están atadas y sus piernas. Trata de enfocar su mirada y se encuentra con los rostros de los demás en especial el de Heda.

"Como está la Skaikru" fue lo primero que pregunta. Ella sabe que por eso está atada.

"Bien pero no gracias a ti" dice Lexa en un tono enojado

Elena decide ese momento empezar a reírse "Heda, los rumores son ciertos te estas volviendo débil"

"No tientes mi paciencia Elena y habla la verdad" Lexa se iba a cercar a golpearla pero Luna la detiene y mueve su cabeza. Si Luna hubiese dejado que Lexa golpeara a Elena estaría violando una ley de respeto entre lideres ya que ninguna vida fue quitada. Solo un líder puede atacar al otro cuando la vida de alguien fue arrebatada. 

Clarke mira a la mujer en la silla y a las demás en la sala. Ella es una niña, debe tener entre quince o dieciséis años a diferencia de los demás en la habitación. Puede ser que no tenga ni experiencia en el campo de guerra.

"Elena, soy Clarke la li…"

"Sky Heda" dice Elena interrumpiendo a Clarke

La rubia asiente con su cabeza "Tú no eres prisionera, solo queremos saber quién era la persona que estaba en la carpa medica"

"Jacobs, ¿cómo está?, la Skaikru lo quería asesinar" Elena recuerda y trata de soltarse de las sogas. "Ella quería inyectarle algo, Heda, Luna" Lexa ve como Elena luce tan indefensa y perdida. 

"Elena, nosotros no le vamos hacer nada a Jacobs, solo queremos respuestas" Luna se acerca y decide empezar a soltar las sogas

"Es mi hermano, cuando llegaron noticias de que encontraron a alguien de mi clan decidí ver por mí misma quien era, entonces observe que era Jacobs" Elena dice con ojos llorosos "Desde que mi padre murió y me ascendió a Líder el desapareció y nunca supimos de él. Todos pensamos que fue Monte Weather que se lo llevo" Elena se lleva las manos a las muñecas tratando de aguantar el dolor, Luna logro soltarla.

"Él está bien, mi madre solo quería sedarlo para que no convulsionara y lastimara sus heridas" Clarke le informa

"Como esta ella, no queria herirla pero cuando vi que era mi hermano perdi el control" Elena pregunta sinceramente

"Ella está bien un poco nerviosa por lo ocurrido pero bien" Clarke le contesta simpáticamente.

Elena traga saliva al encontrarse con la cara de Lexa "Heda, me puedo ir o necesitas algo más de mi" Ella sabe que sus actos le costara, en especial a ver puesto en duda la capacidad de la Comandante. 

"No te olvides que atacaste a uno de los míos, tu forma de actuar te costara y serás penalizada" La comandante se retira sin decir nada más

"Elena es mejor que te retires, te acompaño a ver a tu hermano" Regina decide apiadarse de la joven líder. Ella sabe lo que es ser una líder sin experiencia en esos momentos se toman decisiones erróneas.

* * *

 

Niko y Malaya llevan toda la noche tratando al primer paciente que el trajo. Los dos no saben que más hacer, él no tiene señal de heridas en su cuerpo o torturas. Solo tenía una herida en su cabeza.

"Que piensas Malaya" Niko le pregunta mientras cura la herida de otro guerrero.

Malay está al lado de Niko "Pienso que deberíamos esperar a que la doctora Abby lo vea, a lo mejor es algo interno"

Niko asiente con la cabeza. En estos momentos lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a que despierte el paciente.

* * *

 

"Cuando piensas que nos podamos ver otra vez" Raven pregunta mientras pone los últimos toques a la armadura de Layla

"Que tal en la tarde, podemos ver a mi hermano si quieres, que él está loco por verte" la Azgeda se inclina para darle un beso a Raven

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

 

Monty está emocionado de a ver llegado. Primero porque el viaje fue uno largo y agotador más andar con un guerrero que lo único que decía eran dos palabras fue lo peor para él. Después de haber descansado toda la noche Octavia lo busco para poder ver a Raven.

Los dos llegan caminando hasta que llegan a la puerta de Raven. Monty es el primero en abrí la puerta pero al ver la imagen de Raven y otra persona cierra rápidamente la puerta.

Octavia no sabe lo que paso, lo único que choco con la espalda del asiático "Monty" grita Octavia

"O, es mejor que esperemos afuera" Monty dice en un tono nervioso

"No, por que, abre la puerta" Octavia y Monty pelean por abrir la puerta. En eso la puerta se abre de repente, haciéndolos caer a los dos. Cuando miran hacia arriba se encuentran con la imagen de la Azgeda.

Octavia se levanta rápido "Que haces aquí, esta es la habitación de Raven"

"Lo sé, estaba hablando con la mecánica" Layla contesta pero sus mejillas esta rojas de vergüenza.

"Layla, todavía no te has ido, Kwin te va a matar sino llegas a tiempo" Raven no se da cuenta de las otras dos persona

Layla se aclara su garganta para recibir la atención de Raven.

"Ohhhh…" fue lo único que logra decir Raven al ver a Octavia y su mirada aniquiladora. 

Monty decide interferir antes que las dos mujeres se delaten "Raven" grita él

"Monty, llegaste" Raven se acerca a abrazar a Monty. Feliz de ver a otro de su especie. La morena lo ha pasado bien con Clarke y Octavia pero nada mejor que estar con las personas que hablan tu idioma tecnológicamente.

Octavia sigue en la puerta cruzadas de brazos y con unas batallas de miradas entre ella y Layla.

"O, deja salir a Layla" Raven dice mientras la empuja para el lado.

Los tres ven salir a Layla

"Raven que demonios hacia ella aquí tan temprano" Octavia pregunta

"ummm…Layla necesitaba mi ayuda en algo" Raven trata de no mirar a Octavia a los ojos. Monty decide tratar de aguantar una risa pero no pasa desapercibido de Octavia.

"Raven, no me digas que estas durmiendo con el enemigo" Octavia la desafía

Al escuchar esto Raven vira los ojos "O, ella no es el enemigo, ella es una amiga"

"Muy buena amiga" Monty dice sin pensar, llevándose un golpe en el estómago por Raven.

"Ok, que tal si todos salimos y nos olvidamos de lo ocurrido. Monty vámonos que necesitamos trabajar" Raven se lleva arrastra al pobre de Monty.

* * *

 

Clarke y Lexa están caminando por Polis. Después de lo ocurrido con Elena, Clarke no aguanto más los cambios de humores de Lexa y se la llevo obligada a pasear por Polis. Ella entiende que la ciudad y los clanes están en peligros pero de nada vale desquitarse con los soldados y con los demás. Es por eso que ahora las dos están caminando fuera del edificio de la Comandante.

"Lexa vamos a ver al vendedor que le promete ver sus heridas" Clarke recuerda el camino y decide liderar

"Heda, Heda, Heda" son las palabras que se escuchan cada vez que las dos caminan. Clarke sonríe, ella sabe cómo Lexa ama a su pueblo pero ver como el pueblo está agradecido de Lexa, llena su corazón de alegría. Saber que la mujer que ama es venerada, por todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por ellos.

Lexa y Clarke siguen caminando y recibiendo saludos. Los guerreros que las acompañan tienen sus manos llenas de regalos, frutas y flores para las dos, pero en especial para Clarke. La Comandante está segura de que encontró a su Teina.

"Lexa, me tienes que explicar que es esa palabra. No la paro de escuchar desde TonDc" Clarke le susurra al oído

Lexa siente un correntón de energía al sentir los labios de Clarke cerca "Te digo cuando estemos a solas mi Teina" Lexa sonríe al escuchar el gemido que hizo Clarke.

Las dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan al destino.

"Lexa es aquí" Clarke le señala

"Estas segura Clarke, nadie está ahí" Lexa ve como el lugar está cerrado

"Si, Lexa era aquí el vendía frutas y su mano estaba herida" Clarke sigue acercándose al lugar.

"Oh está hablando de Porfirio, sus frutas son las mejores, Ridley donde esta Porfirio" Lexa le pregunta a Ridley

Ridley decide acercarse a la casa chiquita de madera para investigar.

"Porfirio no tiene una herida en su mano, es una deformación de nacimiento" Lexa le aclara a Clarke mientras pone sus mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

"Heda" grita Ridley que está adentro de la casa con los demás guerreros

Lexa entra con Clarke detrás de ella por cualquier peligro. Ridley tiene en sus manos a una niña de nueve o diez años y está luchando con él.

"Suéltame, no me puedes tocar mi padre vendrá pronto" la niña dice gritando y llegando a morder a Ridley en el dedo. La niña aprovecha para escaparse pero choca con Lexa.

Lexa logra aguantar a la niña "Nadie te hará daño, solo venimos en busca de tu padre"

"Heda" la niña dice en asombro

"El, no está aquí lleva días afuera" Clarke ve como los ojos de la niña se le aguan

Lexa decide intervenir "Ridley ve con Niko a que vea tu mano y los demás retírense"

Todos salen dejando a Clarke y Lexa solas con la niña. 

"Cómo te llamas, Yo soy Clarke" la rubia dice tomando la mano de la niña y llevándola a que se siente con ella en una silla vieja.

"Emma, mi padre me nombro como mi madre" ella dice orgullosamente

"Emma a donde fue tu padre" pregunta Lexa

"Salió dos días atrás a cazar con los demás y no ha regresado. Él me dijo que me quedara aquí y no saliera" a Emma se le llenan los ojos de lagrima

Lexa no quiere decirle, malas noticias a Emma, pero ese grupo fue el que no sobrevivió "Emma, porque tu padre salió, él no es un guerrero"

Emma empieza a llorar y Clarke se la lleva a su pecho para calmarla

"Él estaba enojado conmigo porque lo llame cobarde al no dejarme entrenar para empezar la selección de los segundo" Emma dice tratando de contener sus lágrimas al frente de su Heda

Lexa y Clarke se miran en entendimiento Porfirio quería demostrarle a su hija que no era ningún cobarde por eso decidió salir a cazar.

"Emma ven con nosotras" Clarke mira a Lexa con suplica, ella no tiene el corazón de dejarla a solas.

Lexa no sabe qué hacer, en su cultura las noticias es mejor decirlas rápido para que la persona siga hacia adelante. Pero con Clarke todo es difícil.

Lexa le hace señas a Emma para levantarla y recogerla de las piernas de Clarke llevándosela a su cintura. Emma para tener diez años luce pequeñas es difícil que con esa altura pueda ser una guerrera.

 

En la otra carpa médica el paciente abre y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos. Nadie vio esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen lo errores, el otro capitulo brincara una semana...
> 
> tengo en mente otra historia, me dejan saber que parejas quieren ver :)


	20. Desconocido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas después. Clarke y Emma juntas. Lexa y Bellamy.  
> Un asesino dentro de Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por el retraso, no hay excusas validas para esta.
> 
> Me concentre mas en la otra historia que abandone "Together 'till the end" pero quiero decirle que terminare la historia no se preocupen.
> 
> En fin disfruten :)

Desconocido

Dos semanas después

La Comandante está en enfermería junto con Lak observando la camilla en donde se encuentra la persona desconocida. Lexa ha tratado de buscar a alguien que conozca al hombre o algún familiar de alguna villa cercana pero ha sido difícil, nadie lo conoce en Polis.

Han pasado dos semanas y la Comandante está perdiendo la paciencia, en cualquier momento las puertas de Polis tienen que abrirse para buscar la comida, porque si no estarían pasando hambre.

Lexa sabe que ese es el plan del enemigo, agotar el tiempo y obligarlos a salir de la protección. Ella tiene que pensar en un plan para evitarlo.

"Lak, quiero a alguien constantemente revisando esta parte de la enfermería. Nadie entra o sale de aquí a menos que Abby a si lo ordene. Entendido" Lexa habla en un tono fuerte. La comandante sabe que el tiempo esta corriendo.

"Sha Heda" Lak obedece.

Dicho esto Lexa decide retirarse para su habitación porque todavía está de madrugada y no ha podido dormir por días.

Cuando Lexa llega a su habitación, encuentra su cama invadida por dos personas conocidas, Clarke esta de espalda agostada y Emma con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Clarke. Lexa empieza a removerse su ropa y piensa en los días anteriores en donde tuvieron que informarle a la niña que su padre había muerto, para no crearle falsas esperanzas. La noticia hizo que Emma se sintiera destrozada por completo. Desde ese día Clarke le tomo tanto cariño a Emma que no la deja sola en ningún momento. La niña tiene su propia habitación cerca del cuarto de Lexa y Clarke pero cada noche Emma se levanta con pesadillas, porque se siente responsable de la muerte de su padre es por eso que Clarke se la trae a dormir con ella cuando Lexa no ha llegado.

Esto preocupa mucho a Lexa porque en cualquier momento tiene que informarle a Clarke que Emma tiene que estar en el orfanato de la ciudad en donde estará mejor acomodada y segura. Solo espera que la rubia no se enoje con ella. Lexa suspira y decide acostarse al lado de Clarke poniendo una mano en la cintura de la rubia protectoramente. Ella sabe que necesita descansar antes que salga el sol porque en los últimos días su sueño se ha visto interrumpido por completo y Clarke estaba empezando a darse cuenta.

La morena cierra sus ojos y cae dormida rápidamente.

* * *

A la mañana Layla y Raven caminan juntas agarradas de las manos, entrando felizmente al comedor. Los últimos días han sido frustrantes para todos, en especial para Raven y Monty que no han obtenido resultados con el dron. Los dos tratan de avanzar pero se les hace difícil porque el dron está destruido por el disparo de Clarke.

Una noche fue tanto que Raven tuvo que ser llevada a la fuerza fuera de su taller por Layla. La general veía como Raven se estaba agotando físicamente y la Azgeda no quería ver lastimada a la morena. Por eso Layla le prometió que estaría con ella continuamente para ayudarla a ella y a su amigo. Aunque Raven sospecha que Layla finge entender lo que ella y Monty hablan. Ella se siente agradecida y feliz por esto. Raven nunca pensó que encontraría una persona que la entendiera y la amara sin tener que utilizarla como objeto sexual, Layla cada día la sorprende. A Raven lo que le encanta de la Azgeda es que Layla puede parecer fuerte e intimidante por fuera, pero por dentro es cariñosa y atenta a las necesidades de Raven.

Las dos se sueltan de las manos al escuchar la voz de una persona en miniatura que viene corriendo hacia ellas "Raven".

"Elí. Como estas Little Man" Raven lo levanta para abrazarlo.

La Azgeda sonríe al ver como su hermano se acurruca en el pecho de la morena.

"Hey, para tu hermana no hay un saludo" Layla pregunta con puchera, haciendo reír a Raven.

Eli levanta su cabeza contesta "No, Raven es la única" haciendo que las dos se rían.

"So, tu eres la responsable de que mi General de confianza dimitiera de sus servicios" Los tres se viran y se encuentran con la cara de Kwin y Malaya.

Malaya golpea a su esposa en su estómago "Mi esposa está molestando, nosotras estamos felices por ustedes y en especial si Layla encontró a alguien que la controle"

Malaya abraza a Raven haciendo que a la morena se le ponga las mejillas coloradas.

"Yo no estoy tan feliz créeme. Primero Echo y el Skaikru que no se peina y ahora Layla con la mecánica" dice Regina entre dientes pero se detiene al ver el rostro de su esposa.

"Ok, pueden parar ustedes dos están haciendo que Raven se sienta incomoda" Layla pone una mano protectora sobre la morena.

"Si paren" Elí mira con seriedad a su Nomon.

Él sigue pegado a Raven.

"Lo sabía, paga Bellamy" Octavia grita interrumpiendo la escena.

"Ugh, Raven por tu culpa perdí la apuesta. Ahora tengo que estar todo un día bajo órdenes de Octavia" responde Bellamy mientras entra con Echo y los demás.

"¡Que! un momento ustedes apostaron por nosotras" Raven pone una cara de molesta "Quiero la mitad O".

Octavia vira los ojos "Está bien. Bell estará contigo la mitad del día"

Lincoln interviene riéndose "Se lo dije que no lo hiciera pero ella nunca me hace caso. Además ella se aprovechó de Bellamy porque ya Monty nos había dicho de ustedes dos".

Bellamy abre y cierra su boca al no creer que su hermana lo haya engañado.

"Sí. Yo se lo dije la primera vez que las encontré a las dos besándose en el cuarto de Raven" dice Monty que ya estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo.

El lugar se vuelve un alboroto de repente. Todos quieren hablar a la misma vez.

En la otra parte de la mesa está sentadas Indra, Luna y Abby que fueron las primera en levantarse y estaban esperando por todos.

"Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto" dice Abby mientras come.

"Porque lo dices" pregunta Luna con curiosidad.

Abby suspira "La vida era corta en el Arka. Cada tiempo teníamos que hacer ajustes con las personas vivas, para que el oxígeno durara más. Algo que no estoy orgullosa de decir. Pero verlos a todos ellos juntos me da alegría"

"A mí me da alegría ver a la Kwin de mal humor cada vez que tiene que tratar con un Skaikru" el comentario de Indra hace que las tres se rían.

"Si es divertido. Solo espero que después de esta guerra podamos vivir tranquilos" dice Luna.

"Estoy contigo, la vida en la tierra pasa rápido y no sabemos cuándo empieza la otra guerra antes de que termine esta" Abby termina de comer lo último de su plato.

"Heda y Sky Heda sabrán que hacer ya lo veras. Ellas tienen el apoyo de todos los clanes" Indra termina de hablar para dirigirse a buscar a Lexa.

"Eso espero porque después de aquí necesito unas vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo"

"Puedes venir conmigo a mi clan si quieres. Boat clan siempre ha sido un lugar neutral para todos los clanes, además creo que ninguno de ustedes han visto el mar" Luna invita a Abby.

"Sera un placer alejarme del Arka y de todas las responsabilidades" Abby está feliz por la oferta. Ella sabe que es la única doctora en el Arka pero por unos días todos estarán bien sin ella.

"Donde esta Heda, el día ya comenzó y ella nunca esta tarde" pregunta Regina.

"De seguro Clarke la tiene ocupada"

"Cuidado con lo que dices Octavia puedo hacer corta tu lengua" O brinca al escuchar la voz de Heda.

Clarke y Lexa aprovechan ese momento para entrar juntas, con Emma.

"Abby" grita Emma que se suelta de Clarke para correr hacia ella.

La niña pasa la mayoría de su tiempo con Abby y Clarke atendiendo a los heridos que a Emma le empezó a gustar lo que las dos hacen por los demás.

"Hola, cariño" Abby le da un abrazo y le deja espacio para que Emma se siente a desayunar.

Abby ve que Emma tiene la misma trenza que su hija y sonríe. Cualquier persona que viera a Emma y Clarke juntas pensaría que son madre e hijas. Ella tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules como Clarke.

La Doctora vuelve su atención a Lexa que empieza a hablar con seriedad.

"Espero que todos estén listos para el día de hoy. Estamos atrasados y todavía no sabemos en dónde están los rebeldes. Raven quiero un informe detallado de lo que has hecho antes de la reunión con los demás clanes"

Todos se quedan callados y escuchan a la Comandante.

"Lexa, el hermano de Elena se está mejorando. Ayer empecé a bajarle la dosis de los sedantes. Esperemos que para hoy despierte por completo y hable" Abby habla rápido porque sabe lo inquiete que esta Lexa por obtener información. Lleva dos semanas detrás de ella para presionar al paciente pero Abby se lo prohibió.

"Eso es una buena noticia, quiere decir que hoy sabremos qué había pasado" Regina comenta rápidamente obteniendo la afirmación de los demás.

"Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y empezamos a comer" Clarke decide intervenir, ella sabe lo inquieto que están todos y es mejor desviar el tema.

Todos aceptan y continúan comiendo pero Lexa no está nada feliz que Clarke la haya interrumpido.

* * *

Todos empiezan a salir para hacer sus labores y Lexa se queda reunida con los demás.

"Indra quiero que te lleves un grupo afueras de Polis. Quiero que inspeccionen el perímetro por cualquier anormalidad y visiten a las villas cercanas para asegurarnos de que estén seguros"

"Podemos ir con ella" el que habla es Bellamy.

"Heda, creo que eso es lo mejor. Que Indra se lleve a los Skaikru, con Echo, Ridley y Lincoln. Así no nos arriesgamos en poner en peligro a los demás, que no conocen con que nos estamos enfrentando" Kwin apoya a Bellamy por ahora, porque ella sabe que lo más inteligente es llevar las armas de los Skaikru.

"Ok, pero Lincoln se queda. Lo necesito en la torre del centinela" Lexa acepta la petición de Bellamy y Regina.

"Sha" todos responden a la misma vez y se retiran.

"Bellamy, no te retires todavía" Lexa le ordena.

"Comandante en que puedo ayudarte" Bell esta curioso por qué Lexa lo separo del grupo.

"Quiero preguntarte, cuando le dirás a Octavia sobre el pacto que hiciste por Echo"

Bellamy abre los ojos en asombro. Él no le había dicho nada a nadie.

"Como lo sabes"

"Soy Heda Bellamy, además tu mano todavía no ha sanado por la herida"

Lexa sonríe y le señala la palma de su mano.

Bellamy observa la herida profunda que tiene en su mano.

"Ohh verdad. Estaba esperando a que terminara la guerra y que todo se tranquilizara"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza pero le da un consejo "Quiero que sepas que te respeto como líder y como amigo de Clarke. Si hubiese estado en tu misma posición hubiera tomado la misma decisión, pero lo mejor sería que lo informaras antes que acabe la guerra. Primero para que evites problemas con Octavia, segundo para que comiences a acostumbrarte a tus nuevos deberes y por ultimo para que los Skaikru se hagan la idea de que no volverás con ellos nunca más, porque tu posición como futuro esposo de Echo de lo prohibiría"

Bellamy abre y cierra la boca otra vez, él no sabía de esta información. Bell pensaba que todo continuaría normalmente.

Lexa lo toca, porque el pobre de Bellamy esta pálido y paralizado "Estas bien"

"Si, creo que es mejor que me siente"

Lexa trata de no reírse y decide ayudarlo a sentar porque perdió el balance.

"No pensaba que fuera tan formal todo. Quiero decir que es lo peor que pueda pasar que Regina me odie" Bellamy habla con miedo de lo que le pueda ocurrir en territorio Azgeda si no lo aceptan como parte de ellos.

Lexa le habla en un tono fuerte.

"Skaikru enfócate. Regina te odia ahora, pero tienes a tu favor el amor de Echo. Más Malaya no dejara que Regina se aproveche de ti. Tienes dos personas a tu favor, créeme Kwin nunca se iría en contra de las decisiones de su esposa"

Lexa sabe lo importante que es para el Skaikru poder caer en gracia al frente de Regina pero lo mejor que puede hacer es buscar ayuda en Echo y Malaya.

Bellamy se levanta rápido para componerse "Ok, tengo que hablar con todos antes de ir a la guerra, solo espero que respeten mi decisión"

La Comandante asiente con su cabeza.

* * *

Elena, Regina y Abby están en enfermería esperando a que llegue Lexa. Las tres quieren estar presente en el interrogatorio de Jacobs, el hermano de la líder del Clan Stelkru.

La Comandante entra y le hace señas a Abby para que empiece.

Todas esperan por minutos hasta que haga el efecto la dosis que le inyecto Abby.

Lexa decidió acercarse al hermano de Elena para verlo mejor y observar sus cicatrices.

Jacobs empieza a levantarse y a gemir de molestia. Elena es la primera en correr al lado de su hermano.

"Jacobs" la joven líder tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Elena, que ha pasado. Donde estoy" Jacobs mira para los lados.

"Estas en Polis Jacobs. Kwin Regina te encontró en las afueras de Polis" Lexa es la que habla.

"Heda"

"Si, recuerdas algo de lo que te ha pasado"

"No lo sé, todo parece borroso. Recuerdo que cuando me dirigía a volver a casa después de la muerte de padre, mi grupo fue emboscado por un grupo Azgeda. Tratamos de defendernos pero eran muchos. Todos murieron excepto Yo, creo que el líder me reconoció porque decidió no matarme. Después de ahí todo es borroso lo que recuerdo son las torturas" Jacobs mira a su hermana con dolor.

"Sabes quién era el líder de grupo o como llegaste a nosotros" Regina pregunta en un tono suave.

Jacobs mueve la cabeza "No lo recuerdo, pero sé que el líder tiene una cicatriz en la cara y que los demás eran del clan Azgeda"

"Cesario. Heda deben estar cercas si abandonaron a Jacobs" Kwin habla preocupada pero ver el rostro tranquilo de Lexa.

"Gracias Jacobs. Tu hermana está feliz de volverte a encontrar, espero que le seas fiel a ella" con eso la Comandante se retira.

Lexa decide no hablar sobre la información obtenida y retirarse.

* * *

Raven grita de frustración, a esta hora no han logrado avanzar en nada.

"Raven, tranquila lo lograremos" Monty pone su mano en el hombro.

"No lo sé Monty, todo está en pedazos. Clarke no dejo nada en funcionamiento y la radio que trajistes solo emite sonidos. Lexa estará enojada de que no hayamos logrado nada" Raven tira su herramienta y choca contra la frente de Layla que iba entrando.

"Auch"

"Oh por Dios Layla lo siento, no era mi intención" Rave corre rápido a Layla.

"Está bien. Todavía no han encontrado nada" la Azgeda sonríe al recibir un beso de la morena en la frente y en sus labios.

"No y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia y con Raven destrozando todo. Me está poniendo de mal humor" Monty se lleva la mano a la cien. A él le encanta trabajar con Raven pero la morena tiene la costumbre de tirar las cosas cuando no obtiene resultados.

"Lo siento Monty" Raven se disculpa rápido porque su amigo nunca había reaccionado tan enojado.

"Porque no se sientan y revisan todo otra vez, a lo mejor es la torre del sistema que pusieron que necesita ¿Cómo ustedes lo llaman?" Raven se ríe al escuchar a Layla dándoles ideas. Ella ama a la Azgeda.

"Layla tiene razón, tenemos que subir a la torre y ver si el programa bajo completo. O quizás algún cable no está conectado a la antena o si se necesita actualizar el programa. A lo mejor por eso no se puede hacer una conexión entre el dron y la torre. Esa sería la única manera en que podamos descubrir la ubicación de los demás drones o el lugar de donde vienen. ¡Oh! hay un problema"

"¿Cuál?" pregunta Raven.

"¿Quién va a subir?, Yo no puedo y tú lo sabes Raven? dice Monty rápidamente, él le tiene miedo a las alturas.

"Yo tampoco. Mi pierna me lo impide"

Monty y Raven miran para Layla que tiene los ojos abierto de par en par.

La Azgeda no tiene más remedio que aceptar la oferta y subir. Layla va subiendo con un radio en su mano, un USB y con un miedo que trata de disimular enfrente de todos.

Monty y Raven están dándole órdenes desde abajo hasta que son interrumpidos por Malaya.

"Que hace mi hermana subiendo la torre" Malaya mira hacia arriba.

"Ella se ofreció en ayudarnos a actualizar el programa" dice Monty.

"Tú sabes que ella le tiene miedo a las alturas verdad" Malaya le pregunta a Raven.

"No, Layla no me dijo nada" la morena se siente mal de no haberle preguntado a su novia.

Malaya se empieza a reír y mueve la cabeza "Mi hermana tiene que quererte porque para hacer esto se necesita. Vengo ahora que cuando baje no estará bien"

"Raven que mala novia eres, pobre Azgeda lo que le espera" Monty empieza a reírse pero sigue esperando por alguna señal de la torre en la computadora.

Ahora Raven está preocupada por Layla.

Pasan los minutos y los tres ven como la general baja de la torre poco a poco con miedo a caerse. Cuando toca piso es recibida por Raven que pone su mano en su cintura para estabilizarla.

Ella nunca pensó que vería a Layla tan sudada y nerviosa.

"Amor estas bien, porque no me dijiste que le tienes miedo a las alturas" Layla trata de darle una sonrisa pero no puede.

"No quería que te desilusionaras de mi" Layla trata de caminar pero sus piernas no la dejan.

"Ven Layla toma esto" su hermana le da un vaso con un té de hiervas que sirve para calmar los nervios.

"Lo tenemos Raven" Monty grita emocionado enseñándole la computadora.

Raven mueve la cabeza y Monty para de hablar al ver la cara de pálida de Layla.

"Ella está bien"

"No tenemos que llevarla adentro o se desmayara y créeme mi hermana no me perdonaría si alguien la encontrara así"

Los tres ayudan a cargar a la General Azgeda dentro de la carpa. Al llegar Layla se sienta y espera unos minutos para calmar los latidos de su corazón, ella nunca pensó que temería tanto por su vida.

"Estoy bien" Layla pone sus manos en las mejillas de Raven para tranquilizarla ya que la mira con ojos llorosos.

"Porque no me dijiste. Podía a ver llamado a Octavia para que lo hiciera" Raven le da un beso en sus labios.

"Si pero no hubiera obtenido una recompensa de tu parte" Layla le responde con ojos saltones y picaros. Mirando de arriba abajo a Raven.

"Ok, eso no lo quería escuchar" dice Monty rápidamente llevándose las manos a sus oídos.

"Yo tampoco. Como te sientes" Malaya pregunta rápidamente, tocando la frente de su hermana y tomándole el pulso.

"Me siento mejor. Hice lo que me dijeron conecte la caja que me dieron y baje rápidamente"

Raven se ríe porque Layla le dice caja a todo lo que Monty y ella le han enseñado todos estos días.

* * *

En enfermería Emma está corriendo por todo el lugar junto con un grupo de niños que se encontró. Todos están jugando al escondite, un juego que Clarke les enseño.

Emma decidió esconderse en el cuarto del paciente desconocido porque sabe que nadie la encontraría. Al pasar siente como una mano la detiene con fuerza. Cuando mira el paciente tiene los ojos abierto y le dice "Heda está en peligro" después de esto las maquinas empiezan a sonar descontroladamente.

Un grupo entra corriendo a ver qué pasaba "Emma que pasa" Abby y Clarke entran.

"Clarke, él dijo que Heda estaba en peligro" Emma dice asustada.

"Corre Clarke antes de que sea tarde" Abby empuja con fuerzas a su hija para que reaccionen.

Clarke corre por todo Polis gritando y dando órdenes.

"Lincoln, toca el cuerno" grita ella.

"Que pasa Sky Heda" grita Indra que llegaba con el grupo que salió a patrullar.

"Heda está en peligro hay un asesino adentro"

Se escucha el cuerno sonar por toda la ciudad y las tropas empiezan a formarse con rapidez. El grupo que llego con Indra que se componía de los Skaikru corren detrás de Clarke para llegar a Lexa a tiempo.

* * *

Lexa está sentada en su trono tranquilamente, cuando de repente escucha la puerta del salón abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez. Luego como aseguran la puerta para que nadie entre o salga.

Mientras todo esto ocurría la Comandante no se levantaba de su trono.

"Pensaba que te habías acobardado de la misión que te ordenaron"

La Comandante en todo momento luce pasiva, su rostro no demuestra ningún miedo.

"Nunca. He esperado por esto toda mi vida. Poder demostrar que soy mejor que todos ustedes. Así que algún deseo final Comandante"

En eso los dos escuchan el cuerno sonar, avisando que un traidor estaba dentro de Polis.

El Hombre al escuchar el cuerno decide actuar rápidamente y corre hacia Lexa para matarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen los errores.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y esperar por mi.
> 
> Subiré pronto otro ya verán.
> 
> Dudas o preguntan pueden hablarme sin miedo.


	21. Él traidor Dormía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Descubrimos quien es el traidor.
> 
> -Precaución la ultima escena es KINKY (SEXO).
> 
> Disfruten :)

Él traidor Dormía

Clarke sigue corriendo por los pasillos del edificio Trikru, mientras en las afuera de Polis existía un desespero y preocupación por la vida de Heda. Cada lugar de la ciudad fue bloqueada por los soldados para evitar que cualquier traidor trate de escapar.

La rubia ve como todos abren paso para que llegue rápido al salón de guerra. Cuando Clarke llega se encuentra con Regina y Layla que luchan para poder entrar al salón. Dos de los sirvientes están atendiendo a los soldados que están heridos en el piso.

"Que pasa porque no entran" la rubia pregunta.

"Está bloqueado por adentro, alguien quiere que no entremos" Regina sigue tratando de derivar la puerta.

"Quien estaba con ella. Alguien la vio" grita Clarke mirando para los lados.

"Heda estaba con Elena la última vez que la vi, iban hablando. Elena estaba desenfocada y sin dirigirle la mirada a Heda" Regina es la que contesta, mientras Bellamy y Lincoln se unen para abrir la puerta.

En eso todos escuchan ruidos adentro de salón.

"Retrocedan" Clarke ordena y saca su arma. Disparando sin piedad. Pero la puerta no logra abrirse.

"Debe haber un metal que bloquea el paso" dice Ridley mientras golpea la puerta con su hombro, logrando a que esta se mueva.

"Busquen a los hombres más fuertes, debemos empujar la puerta con fuerza" Indra ordena y Lincoln sale a buscarlos.

Llegan veinte hombres y todos retroceden para darles paso a ellos. Adentro del salón se siguen escuchando ruidos de cosas romperse hasta que se escucha un grito final. Esto anima a que los hombres empujen con fuerza, derivando la puerta junto con su marco.

Clarke se sigue empujándose entre todos para llegar adentro. Pero se paraliza al ver la escena.

Elena se está levantando del piso con su cara sangrienta y un cuerpo yace en el piso moribundo.

"NOOOO" Clarke grita con todas su fuerzas.

* * *

**_Minutos antes_ **

Jacobs logra abrir sus ojos por segunda vez y mira a su alrededor. El lugar en donde esta, luce vacío y su hermana no está con él. Viendo esto decide aprovechar y quitarse todos los aparatos que están conectados a él, para dirigirse a completar su misión.

Jacobs sabe que nadie sospecha de él y sonríe. Esta feliz que logro engañar a todos fingiendo ser un prisionero.

Logra vestirse y salir sin ser visto.

Cuando llega a las puertas del salón en donde sabe que se encuentra Heda, se prepara mentalmente para matar a los dos soldados que hacen guardia a cada parte de la puerta. Él no tiene miedo porque ha sobrevivido toda las torturas que su Amo le produjo para hacerlo fuerte.

Los dos guardias lo ven y empiezan a defender la entrada, pero Jacobs venia preparado con dagas con venenos que en la primera cortada hacia que lo músculos de su oponente se durmieran.

Jacobs nunca pensó que todo fuera tan fácil. El joven logra bloquear la puerta y se dirige a enfrentar a su enemigo pero se detiene al escuchar la voz gruesa de Heda.

"Pensé que te habías acobardado de la misión que te ordenaron"

La Comandante en todo momento luce pasiva, su rostro no demuestra ningún miedo.

"Nunca. He esperado por esto toda mi vida. Poder demostrar que soy mejor que todos ustedes. Así que algún deseo final Comandante" Jacobs luce decidido a matar a Lexa.

Lexa le sonríe "Cuando te vi en esa camilla y empecé a ver tus cicatrices me di cuenta que tú eras el traidor. Tu borraste todo los tatuajes que te relacionaban con tu clan, eso solo lo hacen los desertores"

"Imposible. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí por Cesario, todos creen que soy víctima de él"

Lexa se ríe a carcajada pero lo mira con amargura "Hombre estúpido. Tú muerte llegara rápido y Yo ni te tocaré"

Jacobs teme por un momento al ver la cara de la Comandante pero decide actuar como quiera "Lo dudo. Últimas palabras Heda, de seguro la rubia que tienes por amante le gustaría saber lo débil que eres"

En eso los dos escuchan el cuerno sonar, avisando que un traidor estaba dentro de Polis. Jacobs al escuchar el cuerno decide cumplir su misión y corre hacia Lexa para matarla.

Él se sorprende al ver que la Comandante no se levanta de su trono a defenderse. Cuando Jacobs levanta su espada para cortarle la cabeza, otra espada lo detiene rápidamente rompiendo la suya a la mitad. Esto hace que él retroceda por el golpe.

Jacobs abre sus ojos en asombro al ver quien era.

"Padre tenía razón. Tú no eres digno del trono"

"Elena"

La líder de Clan Stelkru luce poderosa, aun a su corta edad demuestra porque su padre la eligió como la heredera del clan y no a su hermano.

"Que pensabas que Heda estaría a solas esperando por su muerte. Su trono es grande para ti, ningún hombre podrá ocuparlo"

Mientras la discusión ocurría Lexa no se movía de su trono pero sonreía a ver la cara de Jacobs con miedo.

Elena se acerca a su hermano, dispuesta a defender a Heda.

"Has tomado tu decisión Jacobs y pagaras con tu vida la traición"

Jacobs levanta su cabeza en desafío, el no dejara que su hermana lo venza en la pelea, su orgullo es mucho más que el amor a Elena.

"Tomaste tu decisión querida hermana, no tendré misericordia cuando mi espada te atraviese. Te aseguro que morirás hoy junto con Heda. Ninguna mujer volverá a dirigir un clan".

Elena se acerca a grandes pasos a su hermano con su espada lista. Jacobs saca sus dagas envenenadas y trata de clavársela a su hermana pero no lo logra. La joven corta con su espada el brazo de su hermano profundamente. Elena sigue hacia adelante golpeando el rostro de su hermano con su codo rompiéndole la nariz. La líder retrocede y Jacobs lanza una de las dagas a su hermana pero ella la esquiva con fuerza haciendo que la arma caiga en el piso.

Lexa sigue mirando la escena con preocupación, ella sabe que él traidor no peleara justamente.

"Elena abre espacio para ti" grita Lexa en consejo para la joven.

La joven líder empieza a revolcar todo lo que se le aparece al frente, necesita el lugar despejado para poder moverse con facilidad. Ella sabe que su hermano no peleara limpio.

Jacobs empieza a echarse para atrás porque se siente acorralado. Él sabe que su hermana es la mejor de su clan.

"Tú me quitaste todo desde que naciste. Primero el amor de nuestro padre y luego mi lugar como heredero. Ese título es mío y tú me lo arrebataste" Jacobs escupe el piso para insultar el nombre de su hermana.

Jacobs enojado se tira encima de su hermana pero esta lo recibe con su espada atravesando a su estómago.

Elena se acerca al oído de su hermano y habla "Ese título nunca fue tuyo. Padre sabía que no eras digno de él. Mírate ahora, traicionando todo lo que él logro conseguir, solo por querer ser líder a la fuerza"

Jacobs aprovecha ese momento para incrusta su daga en el pecho de su hermana.

Elena jadea de dolor, siente su cuerpo caliente, empieza a sentir sangre saliendo de su boca. La joven retrocede para removerse la daga y se da cuenta del veneno.

La Comandante se levanta rápido al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Elena. Lexa quería enfrentarse a Jacobs pero la joven líder se negó a esta decisión. Ella quería ser la que confrontara a su hermano.

"Como siempre un cobarde que no pelea justo"

Jacobs se ríe burlonamente "Aprendí del mejor. Cesario será Heda y me devolverá mi posición como líder de mi clan"

"Hombre idiota. En el momento que ya no le sirvas a Cesario él te matara. Porque crees que te ordeno matar a Heda. Él sabía que fallarías en tu misión"

Elena trata de levantar su mano pero no puede, está dormida por el veneno. Sus músculos empiezan a sentir los efectos. Jacobs ve esto y decide avanzar de frente a gran fuerza. La joven se trata de defender con rapidez pero Jacobs logra golpear sus piernas haciéndola caer de rodillas.

"Últimas palabras hermanita" él se arrodilla al frente de ella con seguridad de que venció.

Elena mira a Lexa en rendición, pero la fuerza que ve en los ojos de su Heda es difícil de explicar. Por algo ella es la Comandante.

"Sí. Larga vida para Heda" Elena utiliza la daga en el piso y se la entierra en el costado de su hermano haciéndolo gritar.

Cuando se dirigía acortarle la garganta, Lexa la detiene.

"No Elena, lo necesitamos vivo. Te prometo que mañana morirá públicamente por tu mano" La joven golpea la cabeza de su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente.

En eso las dos escuchan las puertas abrirse de cantazos. Elena se levanta ensangrentada y mira para la puerta encontrándose con todos y ha Sky Heda que grita "Nooooo"

* * *

Los presentes no sabían cómo reaccionar o de quien era el cuerpo que yacía en los pies de Elena. Clarke levanta su pistola pensando que es el cuerpo de Lexa. Cuando trata de dispararle, su arma está vacía.

"Traidora" gritan todos con sus espadas dispuestos a matarla, pero se detienen al ver como Elena pierde el balance. Ven la sombra de alguien que corre a sostener a la joven para que su cuerpo ensangrentado no toque piso.

"Heda" susurra la joven mirando a Lexa directamente.

"Elena aguanta. Niko te ayudara" Lexa sabe que el veneno ya está llegando a su sangre porque escucha la respiración de Elena.

La Comandante se levanta rápido con la Líder en sus brazos "Llamen a Niko y Abby"

Todos tratan de reaccionar, pero están paralizados al ver que la Comandante no tiene ningún rasguño.

"Heda. Mi tiempo ha llegado" La sangre sigue saliendo de la boca de la joven.

Lexa mueve su cabeza "No Elena. Hoy demostraste porque tu padre te eligió como Líder. No permitas que el enemigo gané"

La Comandante levanta su mirada y empieza a dar órdenes "Indra llévate al traidor a la celda. Síganme. Lincoln toca el cuerno. Polis está seguro gracias a Elena"

Todos empiezan abrirle paso a Lexa que camina con el cuerpo moribundo de la joven. Cuando llegan a la habitación de Lexa. Niko y Abby los estaban esperando, listo para atender a la joven.

Todos deciden darle espacio para que Abby y Niko empiecen a trabajar. Ninguno se retira de la habitación.

"Clarke" Lexa la llama, al ver a su amada con su mirada perdida.

La rubia abraza a Lexa con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de esta "Lexa, pensé que te perdía"

Los demás tratan de contener las lágrimas al ver la escena dulce entre las dos líderes.

"Shsh. Todo está bien, Yo sabía que Jacobs era el traidor. Solo estaba esperando el momento" Lexa le susurra en su oído.

Regina es la primera en hablar "Estamos felices de que estés bien Lexa"

Lexa sonríe al ver la cara de Regina "Yo también. Me sorprendí que reaccionaran rápido, como se enteraron"

La Comandante pregunta sin soltar a Clarke que ahora tiene su cabeza en su cuello.

Clarke responde alejándose un poco de Lexa para limpiar sus ojos "El otro paciente desconocido, despertó y nos avisó"

Lexa asiente con su cabeza "Eso es una buena noticia. Quiere decir que él vino a prevenirnos de los rebeldes. Pero quien es él"

"No lo sabemos aún. Que quieres que hagamos Heda" pregunta Layla.

"Quiero que todos patrullen el perímetro constantemente. Jacobs fallo su misión algo que Cesario sabía que iba a pasar. Quiero a todos alertas, Polis no duerme hoy, la guerra se acerca y debemos estar listos"

"Sha Heda" todos responde unánimemente.

"Clarke" grita Raven y Monty que entran corriendo. Pero se detienen al observar lo que pasaba.

"Que ha paso" pregunta Raven preocupada al ver la cara de Clarke.

"Nos matan a todos, y tu ni Monty aparecían" Octavia le reprocha a su amiga.

"Oh por Dios están todos bien" Raven va primero a Layla a ver que este bien.

"Si. había un asesino pero Heda y Elena lo descubrieron rápido" Octavia responde pero vira sus ojos al ver la escena de Raven y Layla.

"Lexa" Abby interrumpe.

"Como esta Elena" pregunta rápido.

"Ella está estable, la herida del pecho no fue profunda pero decidimos darle una trasfusión de sangre, para que recuperara la perdida que tuvo. Gracias a Niko, el antídoto ha empezado a ser efecto. Tendrá que estar una semana en observación"

Abby informa mientras Niko le aplica salva a las heridas cerradas.

"Como sabias que era Jacobs, Lexa" Luna pregunta con curiosidad.

Todos empiezan a formar un círculo en la misma habitación de Lexa.

"Sus cicatrices, cuando estaba con Regina interrogándolo. El tatuaje que lo identificaba como heredero Stelkru, fue quemado en su piel eso solo lo hacen los desertores"

"Y Elena como reacciono"

"Ella estaba sorprendida, pero decido estar presente para protegerme si su hermano aparecía. Ella es una gran líder. Muy joven pero lista como su padre"

Lexa sonríe al recordar como la joven líder peleo por defender a su Heda.

"Qué bueno que estés bien, la ciudad se volvió un caos cuando se tocó el cuerno. Mas Clarke gritando ordenes como Loca. En mi vida me había sentido tan perdida y nerviosa" Octavia habla llevándose la mano al pecho como si fuera lo peor.

"Octavia" grita Clarke que ya empezaba a verse más tranquila.

"O tiene razón princesa, Yo nunca te había visto correr tan rápido" dice Bellamy haciendo que todos empiecen a reírse, recordando la situación.

"Qué tal si todos nos retiramos a descansar y mañana empezamos a planear la guerra" Lexa habla mirando a todos al verlos cansados.

"Sha Heda, es lo mejor" Regina empieza empujar a todos fuera de la habitación para darle espacio a Heda y Sky Heda.

Lexa le da un beso en la frente a Clarke.

"Estaba asustada Lexa. Sentía que te perdía para siempre" la voz de Clarke esta entrecortada.

"Amor estoy aquí, mírame" Lexa pone las manos de Clarke a sus corazón para que los sienta "Siento no haberte informado, pero necesitaba que todo saliera como lo planee para que lo atrapáramos"

"Lo sé" Clarke se acerca para darle un beso dulce y suave a Lexa.

Las dos no sabían cuando tiempo llevaban besándose, hasta que alguien se limpia la garganta detrás de ellas.

"Lo siento no quería interrumpir el momento. Niko y Yo nos retiramos. Donde dormirán hoy" Abby pregunta porque Elena está en la habitación de Lexa.

"No te preocupes Abby. Dormiremos en el salón de guerra, ahí hay una habitación cerca para mí" Lexa le informa a la mamá de Clarke.

"Ok. Qué bueno que estés bien Lexa" Abby se acerca y le da un abrazo fuerte. La Comandante no sabe cómo reaccionar pero lo acepta.

"Quieren que me quede con Emma, para que pasen la noche a solas"

"Estas segura Ma, no queremos molestarte"

Abby mueve la mano para tranquilizarlas "Sera un placer. Además ustedes necesitan descansar"

Lexa y Clarke deciden aceptar la oferta porque sus cuerpos están cansados de toda la emoción que ocurrió.

* * *

Clarke y Lexa están llegando a la habitación que se encuentra cerca del salón de guerra. La rubia nunca lo había visto, el lugar es pequeño pero acogedor. Hay velas en cada esquina, una mesa y la cama en el centro.

Lexa se acerca a Clarke por detrás, abrazándola y dándole un beso en su hombro.

"Cómo te sientes" la rubia se vira para mirarla a los ojos.

"Creo que soy Yo quien tiene que preguntarte eso"

Lexa sonríe y la besa.

"A veces se me olvida lo poderosa que eres y cómo puedes descifrar a las personas"

"Por eso te digo nunca dudes" Lexa no termina de hablar porque Clarke la calla con un beso y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi" Clarke empieza a removerle la ropa a Lexa, poco a poco.

"Estas segura" Lexa gime de satisfacción al sentir como la rubia empieza a besar su cuello.

"Super segura"

Clarke lleva a Lexa a la cama posicionándose encima de ella mientras la besa apasionadamente. La rubia sigue al sur, besando su pecho, su estómago y se detiene para remover sus pantalones.

Una de las debilidades de Clarke es el estomago tonificado de Lexa, antes de subir pasa su mano sensualmente.

"Eres Hermosa" le susurra la rubia mientras besa los senos erectos de su amada recibiendo un gemido de satisfacción.

"Clarke por favor no me atormentes" dice Lexa entre respiro.

Desde que Emma ha estado con ellas, los días de noches apasionadas han sido reducidos y Lexa esta lista hace mucho.

"Te lo prometo"

Clarke decide no molestar a Lexa y se dirige al sur suavemente. Separa las piernas de Lexa y besa sus muslos por dentro. Decidiendo dejar una marca, la muerde cariñosamente. Lexa trata de moverse pero la rubia la detiene en posición.

"Paciencia Comandante"

"Cla.r…"

Lexa no termina porque en ese momento siente los labios de Clarke en su clítoris y su dedo índice penetrándole.

La morena agarra por el cabello a la rubia para que continúe.

"Estoy cerca Clarke no pares" Lexa nunca se había sentido así. Clarke siempre saca lo mejor de ella.

Clarke sigue con su ministración. Ella quiere que Lexa sepa lo mucho que le importa, que si hoy la hubiera perdido su vida no hubiese sido la misma.

"No te cohíbas Lexa, quiero escucharte" Clarke sostiene a Lexa para que no mueva su cintura, continua moviendo su lengua y penetrándola con dos dedos.

"Estoy cerca Clarke" Lexa gime a gritos de satisfacción.

La rubia ve estoy y aprovecha. Sustituye su legua con sus dedos, a lo que sube para besar a Lexa, no falto mucho para que la morena gritara el nombre de Clarke.

Clarke escucha el respiro de Lexa y sus músculos contraídos, ella no remueve sus dedos, continúa su trabajo hasta que Lexa termine de llevar su orgasmo.

"Eso fue" Lexa trata de recuperar su aliento

"Asombroso, Lo sé" Clarke tiene una cara de orgullo. Ella es la única que puede dejar a la Comandante sin palabras.

"Deja que me recupere. Que estarás gritando"

Clarke le responde con un beso "Mañana amor, vamos a descansar que el día fue agotador"

La rubia logra cubrir a las dos con las pieles que adornaban la cama y caen profundamente dormidas.


	22. Monte Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace meses que no actualizo, lo siento mucho a todos.
> 
> -Prepárense el final es uno inesperado. Clexa :(
> 
> -Nueva información se revela, que escondió Clarke en Monte Weather.

Monte Weather

En la mañana siguiente Lexa es la primera en abrir sus ojos, al ver que todavía es de madrugada decide acercarse más a Clarke y abrazarla por la espalda. Cuando lo hace, siente otro cuerpo enfrente de la rubia. Lexa levanta su cabeza curiosamente por el otro ser en su cama y sonríe al darse cuenta que se trataba de Emma. La niña esta acurrucada completamente hacia Clarke y la rubia tiene su mano en su cintura protectoramente. Lexa se pregunta si Abby fue llamada a una emergencia médica para que Emma decidiera venir a su habitación. La morena decide levantarse de la cama y empezar el día, no sin antes darle un beso a las dos mujeres en su cama. Lexa nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz en su vida. 

La Comandante termina de vestirse y sale a ver a Elena. Ella sabe que el día de hoy es crucial para saber el paradero del enemigo. Cuando camina por los pasillos se encuentra  con Abby y Lak que caminan hacia ella.

"Heda" dice Lak en respeto inclinando su cabeza. 

"Que ocurre" Lexa pregunta al ver el rostro de los dos.

"Lo siento Lexa, el otro paciente murió. Pase toda la noche tratando de salvarlo pero fue en vano. Al no tener las maquinas necesarias no descubrimos que el paciente tenia aneurisma cerebral"  habla Abby tristemente, cada vez se le hace difícil aceptar la perdida de mucha gente.

La Comandante suspira en decepción perdiendo las esperanzas. Ese paciente era lo único que tenían para obtener respuestas.

"Gracias Abby, Emma está en nuestra habitación si quieres ir hacia allá y descansar junto con Clarke" Lexa le habla con sinceridad. Ella sabe que la doctora debe haber pasado toda lo noche en enfermería.

Abby asiente con su cabeza y decide irse a dormir por algunas horas antes que la vuelvan a llamar.

Lexa levanta su ceja derecha al ver como su guerrero Lak mira a Abby hasta que la doctora sale de vista "Algo más que deba saber Lak"

"No Heda. Digo sí. Perdón Heda, Regina está en la habitación con Elena ayudándola a prepararse para la ejecución. Niko está en contra de esto, pero la joven líder quiere estar presente"

"Gracias Lak. Quieres venir o quedarte con Abby" Lexa pregunta y ve como Lak se sonroja.

"Es mejor que me quede con Sky Heda por si ocurre algún peligro. Digo si Heda así quiere" Lak pregunta tímidamente. 

"Puedes ir Lak. Solo te advierto que para querer tener algo con Abby, necesitas pasar por encima de Sky Heda y créeme no será nada fácil"  dice Lexa y sale caminando sonriendo por lo ocurrido. Cada día los clanes se unen por las relaciones de parejas. 

* * *

 

"Monty" grita Raven que entra corriendo a su taller.

"Que" se levanta exaltado el asiático al ser sacado de su sueño. El pobre hombre lleva días sin dormir. 

"Descubrí que es el sonido del radio" Raven golpea a su amigo para que le dé espacio para sentarse.

"Recuerdas que pensábamos que era interferencias, sin nada claro"

"Si" contesta Monty al ver como Raven saca otro audífono y se lo pone a su amigo.

Monty se queda en silencio tratando de entender el sonido pero no se le ocurre nada. El sonido no es claro y luce desorganizado.

"Raven"

"Shushh. Escucha ahora" Raven mueve los botones para aclarar el sonido y Monty empieza a entender lo que trasmite la señal. 

"Raven, puedo besarte ahora mismo" Monty se levanta emocionado.

"No gracias ya tengo a alguien" responde la morena molestando a su amigo. Ella tuvo la misma reacción cuando descubrió lo que encontró.

"Tienes un papel" Monty busca a los lados, logrando conseguir un cartón y un lápiz roto.

"Es código morse. Alguien quiere avisarnos de algo" la morena sube el volumen para que su amigo trabaje.

Monty trabaja en silencio por unos minutos hasta que termina rápidamente "No de algo, querían avisarnos  de un lugar" el asiático le enseña unas latitudes y longitudes a Raven.

Los dos se miran asombrados y salen corriendo rápidamente a buscar a la Comandante.

* * *

 

"Ahhhh" son los gritos que se escuchan en el centro de Polis cada vez que alguien se acerca a buscar venganza.

Jacobs está atado a un tronco completamente, la sangre corre por todo su cuerpo y todavía no es mediodía. Cada ciudadano se acerca para vengar la muerte de algún familiar, víctima de la matanza reciente. El hermano de Elena trata de lucir altanero y sin miedo pero por dentro la Comandante puede ver  el desespero en el rostro del hombre.

"Esto puede terminar rápidamente si hablas con la verdad" Heda le grita al prisionero.

El hombre no responde y solo sigue recibiendo cuchillazo de las personas.

"Heda, él no va hablar su lealtad esta con Cesario" dice Regina en voz baja.

"Conozco a mi hermano y leal no es una de las palabras que lo describa. Denle tiempo, pronto hablara" Elena se acerca al escuchar la conversación. Ella conoce lo oportunista que es su hermano por eso su padre nunca confió en él.

Las tres se quedan en silencio viendo la escena, poco a poco el traidor romperá su silencio.

"Heda, Raven está preguntando por usted. La Skaikru y el otro tienen información" Ridley llega corriendo al lugar.

Lexa no espera más y sale del lugar con Regina a su lado dejando a Elena a cargo. La Comandante sabe que la joven líder no quiere perder nada de la ejecución de su hermano.

* * *

 

La comandante entra al salón de guerra y se encuentra con todos presentes. Monty y Raven están de pie en la mesa con un radio que hace sonido constantemente.

"Raven pero que es ese sonido" pregunta Octavia desesperada.

"Les digo cuando Heda llegue, es algo importante. Tengan paciencia"

"Habla Raven" Lexa le ordena y se sienta en el centro.

La morena asiente con su cabeza y empieza hablar rápidamente "Monty llego con esta radio desde Camp Jaha, él me informo que nadie en el Arka lograba arreglar la radio o no entendían la frecuencia. Al principio pensé en destruirlo y construir otro. Pero en la mañana Layla me dio una idea" Layla escucha esto y se limpia la garganta en alta voz para que Raven no informe de donde saco la idea. Nadie tiene que saber que estaban haciendo.

La morena la mira y sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas al pensar lo que hacían las dos "Si, Claro. Entonces busque a Monty para que me ayudara a aclarar la frecuencia mientras él escuchaba. En fin los dos descubrimos que la persona que trata de contactarnos está utilizando el código morse para no ser descubierto"

"Pero la maquina no tiene control de todo lo tecnológico" Bellamy pregunta confundido. 

"Si lo sabemos, pero la maquina esta programada para registrar las grandes frecuencias y los software con gran alcance. Lo que el creador olvidó, es la  manera antigua con lo que las personas se comunicaban. Antes de tanta tecnología y la bomba nuclear. Los países en la historia utilizaba este código" Monty ayuda a Raven para que todos entiendan.

"Cierto, la persona no está avisando de un lugar a lo lejos, pero como no tenemos un mapa no podemos saber dónde es el lugar" Raven continua por Monty. Entre los dos hacen un excelente equipo. 

"Y lo que tenemos en la mesa no funcionan" Lexa le señala a los dos.

"No Heda, el lugar no es en ninguna de estas tierras, debe ser más arriba del clan de Luna"

"Estas segura, mi clan no ha podido llegar más arriba de esas aguas. Existen leyenda de personas y cosas que desaparecen en ese lugar. Por eso nadie entra allí" Luna le informa al grupo.

"Hace sentido. La máquina A.L.I.E fue creada para no ser descubierta, por eso nadie de los clanes conocía de su presencia. Algo vive más arriba del clan de Luna, quizás los drones también vienen de allí" Clarke es la que habla ya que lleva en silencio por mucho tiempo. La rubia se había levantado con los gritos del hermano de Elena y está un poco enojada con Lexa por eso, ya que Emma es muy joven para escuchar la agonía de una persona muriendo.

"Puede ser, Heda debemos mandar un grupo para ese lugar y otro que se quede para enfrentar a los rebeldes" Regina le habla con preocupación a Lexa, la situación esta tomando un giro inesperado.

"Regina tiene razón Heda. Esta guerra tiene dos bando, la de Cesario con los rebelde y A.L.I.E" Indra apoya a la Kwin. 

"Lo sé, por eso no quiero actuar sin tener seguridad, gracias Raven. Por ahora terminemos con la ejecución y esperemos que el traidor hable, mientras Indra preparara al ejército para salir. Jacobs es el único que puede darnos la información que nos falta" Lexa ordena a todos y sale del lugar.

* * *

 

Elena tiene la espada levantada, posicionada en el pecho de su hermano. El traidor ya está agonizando por la pérdida de sangre pero la joven líder no quiere matarlo hasta que Heda llegue.

"Que patético será tu final, tu último suspiro lo recibirás como cobarde. Tu espíritu no encontrara la otra vida, Heda lo impedirá" Elena escupe el suelo donde pisa su hermano.

Jacobs se ríe maliciosamente "Todos morirán. Cesario ya está en Monte Weather y lograra acabar con todos" Elena remueve su espada al escuchar esto.

"Que estas diciendo Heda destruyo ese lugar"

"No todo y Sky Heda lo sabe"

Elena no deja que su hermano termine y corta su cabeza rápidamente y sale a grandes pasos a buscar a Lexa. Niko la sigue constantemente para ayudarla a caminar.

* * *

 

Bellamy está reunido con sus amigos para informarle de lo que pasara con él y el pacto que hizo para proteger a Echo.

"Habla Bellamy que no tenemos tiempo" dice Octavia impacientemente.

"Quería avisarles de que no volveré con ustedes cuando la guerra termine y aun cuando estemos peleando contra el enemigo mi lugar debe estar con Kwin y los Azgeda"

Clarke se queda en silencio sabiendo de lo que Bellamy habla. 

Octavia se levanta y golpea la mesa mientras los otros no entienden lo que ocurre.

"Que estás diciendo Bell"

Bellamy se lleva su mano atrás del cuello en nerviosismo.

"O, por favor. Esto no es fácil para mí. Para poder salvar la vida de Echo tuve que hacer un sacrificio. Ahora debo estar con Kwin y la princesa"

El lugar se queda en silencio por completo porque nadie sabe que decir.

"No entiendo, serás esclavo de Regina" pregunta Raven asombrada con la información de Bell.

"No. Él se convertirá en el esposo de Echo y será el sigu…" Lincoln aclara al entender todo lo que Bellamy quiere decir.

"El siguiente al trono después de mi" Echo decide intervenir al haber escuchado todo desde la puerta. Ella no quería que Bellamy estuviera solo en el aviso a los Skaikru.

"Desde cuando lo sabes y has guardado el secreto" Octavia se lleva la mano a su rostro para tratar de controlarse. 

"O"

"Cuando" grita Octavia

"Hace semanas. Al principio no entendía pero Lexa fue la primera en descubrirlo y me explico todo" Bellamy toma la mano de Echo para que no se sienta mal por lo que está ocurriendo.

"Esta fue una decisión de Bellamy y si todos estuviéramos en la posición de él, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. Bell mostró su amor hacia Echo y debemos respetarlo" Clarke se levanta para abrazar a su amigo que tiene cara de tristeza por la forma que Octavia ha reaccionado.

"Estoy con Clarke. Además no estarás solo, de seguro nos veremos más seguido. Al fin y al cabo somos azgeda" dice Raven con humor sabiendo que ella esta con Layla, la mano derecha de la Kwin.

"Raven" gritan todos excepto Octavia que sale del lugar enojada.

Bellamy la mira decepcionado por la actitud de su hermana. 

"No te preocupes Bellamy, ella está sorprendida. Pronto hablara contigo" Bell se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de apoyo de Lincoln. En ese momento se arrepiente de haberle hecho tanto daño a él.

"Todos afuera"

El grupo brinca al escuchar la voz fuerte de la Comandante que no luce nada feliz. 

"Que has hecho Clarke" Lexa le grita a la rubia y la sostiene con fuerza en sus brazos.

"Lexa, de que hablas" Clarke pregunta asustada al ver la cara de Lexa. Ella nunca la había visto así.

"Heda" Elena susurra con miedo al ver la escena. Lexa se había olvidado de la presencia de la joven líder.

Lexa suelta a Clarke y se voltea para controlar su enojo.

"Que ocurre Elena" Clarke trata de entender lo que esta ocurriendo. 

"Lo siento Sky Heda, pero el traidor dijo que los rebeldes se dirigen a Monte Weather"

"Imposible ya nada queda en ese lugar" Clarke trata de controlar sus nervios.

"Estás segura Clarke, o me has mentido todo este tiempo" Lexa le grita a la rubia.

"Lexa" Sky Heda traga saliva.

"Habla Clarke"

"Todo fue destruido" Clarke titubea pero continua "Lexa no te enojes. Monty y Yo descubrimos un almacén de ojivas nucleares, pero decidimos codificarlos y protegerlos con un código"

"Y cuando pensabas avisarme de esto Sky Heda" Lexa le reprocha.

Clarke camina hacia Lexa pero esta retrocede en enojo.

"Lexa, mientras menos personas supieran de la existencia de estas bomba era mucho mejor. Monty es el único que conoce este secreto" Clarke habla para que Lexa entienda lo que hizo. 

"Pues te falto un pequeño detalle Clarke. Los rebeldes conocen de la ubicación de estas bombas y se dirigen hacia allá"

"Elena busca a los demás, debemos salir esta noche hacia Camp Jaha para tener acceso a la montaña" la joven no espera más y sale corriendo. Ella se siente incomoda al haber presencia la pelea entre las dos líderes.

"Lexa" Clarke trata de hablar con ella.

"No Clarke, has escondido un secreto que pone en peligro a todos, en especial a mi pueblo y eso es algo que no perdono. La seguridad de mi pueblo va por encima de todo"

"Nuestro pueblo Lexa, este es mi hogar y si tener tu enojo es el sacrificio que tengo que pasar pues mi decisión fue la correcta" Clarke dice lo ultimo con lagrimas en sus ojos. 

Las dos se quedan en silencio mirándose una a la otra.

Clarke segura de haber tomado la mejor de las decisiones y Lexa herida por las mentiras de Clarke. Esa noche algo se rompió en la relación y es la confianza entre pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores son míos, gracias por la espera. 
> 
> -Tranquilos es un poco de drama, Clexa forever.


	23. De Camino a Camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Visitante inesperado en Camp Jaha
> 
> -Celos de Clarke hacia su madre
> 
> -Reconciliación entre Clexa y que mejor que en la cama
> 
> -Kinky el final(categoria M)

De camino a Camp Jaha

Kane lleva meses como canciller y el acoplamiento ha sido difícil para él, después de haberle dejado el cargo a Abby. Kane sabe que la vida en la tierra es diferente a la del Arka, allí él tenía más control y no tenía que depender de nadie para tomar las decisiones sobre el futuro de todos. Pero ahora la vida en la tierra es mucho más tranquila. Ahora ellos pueden vivir con más comida, agua, ropa y un hogar para cada familia, sin tener que vivir en un espacio pequeño. Kane sabe que al Comando de Lexa, ellos tienen mas libertad y eso es algo que él no quiere arriesgar por nada en el mundo, este es su hogar.

"Canciller" grita Miller que llega corriendo a donde Kane.

"Que ocurre Miller" pregunta Kane preocupado al haber estado reunido con Jackson hablando de la expansión de la enfermería.

"Alguien está en las puertas y quiere hablar contigo" Miller le deja saber tratando de recuperar su aliento. Kane no espera más y sale rápidamente.

Cuando llega ve la conmoción y la voz que ordena.

"Abran" grita la voz de Jaha con autoridad.

"Soy su Canciller y traigo buenas noticias" vuelve a gritar Jaha, pero Kane ve que su rostro luce desgastado y perdido.

"Pensábamos que habías muerte Jaha" Kane se acerca al excanciller.

Jaha sonríe "Amigo, abre soy Yo"

"Que haces aquí Jaha" pregunta Kane con seriedad.

"Tengo buenas noticias, conseguí aliados para vengarnos de los de la tierra y asumir el control" Jaha trata de caminar pero tropieza.

"Porque queríamos crear una guerra Jaha, si vivimos en paz. La Comandante creo una gran alianza"

"No. Ella no es digna de ser nuestra líder. A.L.I.E nos dará todo lo que necesitamos ya verás Kane" Jaha se acerca y Kane ve las pupilas dilatadas, como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lugar.

Kane no decide contestarle pero sigue mirándolo.

"Avisen a la Comandante, lo que está ocurriendo" Kane ordena y Miller sale rápido a buscar la radio para comunicarse con el grupo que viene de camino.

El grupo de los rebeldes están encima de la montaña, viendo hacia el campo en donde los Skaikru sean establecidos.

"No nos uniremos con ellos verdad mi señor"

"No. Después que tengamos lo que necesitamos acabaremos con todos" dice Cesario con una risa maligna.

* * *

El grupo de la Comandante lleva un día de viaje y con la nueva información obtenida, Lexa tomo la decisión de dividir el grupo en dos. Uno se fue con Luna a exploras las aguas lejanas y tratar de conseguir a A.L.I.E. Raven y los soldados del clan de Elena son las otras personas que se fueron con Luna. Lexa ordeno a Raven porque quería asegurarse que el sistema tecnológico pudiera ser manejado con responsabilidad para esa misión. Mientras Lexa y los demás viajan a gran velocidad a Camp Jaha.

La Comandante no ha dejado que nadie descanse. Ella quiere acabar con esta guerra lo antes posible para poder restaurar la paz y asegurar la tranquilidad de todos. Clarke y ella no han hablado desde que salieron de Polis, y la morena trata de esquivar cualquier tipo de conversación con la rubia ya que se siente traicionada. Lexa piensa que los soldados sospechan de su enojo con Sky Heda porque el grupo anda dividido y Clarke cabalga con los Skaikru.

"Heda, debemos detenernos" Regina trata de hacer reaccionar a la Comandante ya que llevan horas sin descansar.

"No, ya estamos cerca" Lexa golpea a su caballo para avanzar.

"Heda, si no descansamos los soldados estarán agotados y no tendrán fuerzas para pelear esta guerra" Regina mira hacia Sky Heda que se acerca.

"Regina tiene razón, hemos estado de viaje por un día. Los soldados necesitan recuperar fuerzas y mi grupo reposara" Clarke interfiere en la conversación, al saber que Lexa está tomando decisiones a la ligera haciendo que los demás se perjudiquen.

Todos se quedan en silencio al ver el choque entre las dos lideres.

"Indra"

"Sha Heda"

"Ordena reposo. En dos horas volvemos a salir" Lexa da la orden final y se aleja del grupo para pensar.

Clarke la ve irse con gran dolor en su corazón. Ella pensaba que Lexa entendería su decisión, pero se equivocó. A veces se le olvida que la Comandante fue criada con honor. La rubia se voltea y se acerca a su madre que esta acomodándose para descansar.

"Clarke, estas bien" pregunta Abby al ver el alejamiento de su hija con Lexa.

La rubia desmonta y deja que Lak se lleve a su caballo "No lo sé Ma. Todo esto me tiene nerviosa"

Clarke recibe la botella de agua de su madre y bebe "También estoy preocupada Clarke. Todo parece muy rápido y el aviso de Kane de Jaha en el Arka no es noticia buena. Las dos sabemos lo oportunistas que es él. Solo espero que Kane lo tenga controlado" Abby suspira y se sienta para descansar sus pies. Ella todavía no se acostumbra a los caballos.

"Todo bien contigo y Lexa" Clarke se sienta al lado de su madre al saber que ha visto el distanciamiento entre las dos.

La rubia respira hondo y empieza a hablar "No. Tuvimos un argumento y Lexa no me dirige la palabra. Ella no entiende que la decisión que tome lo hice para proteger a todos"

Abby asiente con su cabeza al escuchar a su hija. Ella nunca había aceptado que su hija fuera la líder de ellos, pero al ver como su hija y Lexa manejan el liderazgo de miles de personas. Tuvo que reconocer que ella estaba mal.

"Hazle saber eso Clarke. Lexa es una buena Comandante y todas sus decisiones son tomadas para proteger a su pueblo. Déjale saber, qué decisión ella hubiese tomado si estuviera en tu lugar. Lexa es cabeza dura pero ella te ama demasiado" Abby abraza a su hija para darle apoyo, Clarke recibe el abrazo felizmente al ver que ella y su madre ya no están distantes.

Las dos se separan al escuchar a una persona que se limpia la garganta para llamar la atención.

"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Pero veo que Sky Heda no ha comido, ni usted doctora Abby y decidí traerles algo" Clarke levanta su ceja derecha al ver como su soldado le pasa tímidamente comida y se sonroja cuando mira a su madre.

"Gracias Lak" su madre responde con una sonrisa.

"Si, Gracias Lak" dice la rubia en un tono sínico y trata de no reírse al ver como su soldado se paraliza al ver su cara de pocos amigos. Lak hace reverencia y se va rápido.

"Clarke" su madre la reprende y empieza a comer con gusto.

"¿Que?, no lo viste como te miraba. Voy a tener que hablar con él" Clarke se echa unas frutas a su boca, mientras su madre vira los ojos.

"Te prohíbo que hagas algo Clarke" Abby le advierte a su hija.

"¿Por qué?, cuántos años tiene él. Como veinte menos que tu"

"Diez" Abby responde sin pensar.

"ujummm" la rubia mira directamente a su madre.

"Que, estuvimos hablando…. Lak fue mi guardia por días mientras tu estuviste enferma" la doctora trata de hablar inocentemente.

Abby y Clarke se quedan en silencio por minutos en una guerra de miradas.

* * *

La Kwin sigue viendo de lejos a la Comandante, que con su daga a clavado el mismo árbol por una hora.

"Alguien sabe que paso" pregunta Regina a Layla e Indra que están con ella observando lo mismo.

"No, pero será mejor que aclare su mente antes que nos mate a todos" habla Indra irritada con la situación.

"Elena debe saber algo, porque vino corriendo a llamarnos y venia inconforme" dice Layla.

"Si, lástima que este con Luna y la mecánica"

"Hey, su nombres es Raven" Layla protesta conociendo el tono de Regina.

"Si, si lo sabemos Azgeda" Indra le sigue el juego a Regina.

"Las tres terminaron de observarme" Indra, Layla y Regina brincan al escuchar la voz de la Comandante que todavía esta de espaldas. Las tres se preguntan cómo supo que eran ellas.

"Solo estamos preocupada Heda" Regina es la primera en hablar.

"No lo estén" Lexa se voltea y empieza a vestirse de nuevo. Al haber estado haciendo ejercicio removió toda su ropa.

"Estas segura Heda. No quiero que mis soldados mueran en vanos" Regina reta a la Comandante.

"Estas dudando de mi valor Kwin" la morena alza su voz en enojo.

"Nunca Heda, pero pareces distraída y en una guerra eso es peligroso" Kwin le responde de igual manera. Ella no quiere que nadie termine lastimado innecesariamente.

"Pues no lo estés. Tengo todo bajo control" Lexa habla y se acerca al rostro de la Reina. Regina decide retroceder porque sabe que Lexa esta buscando cualquier pretexto para pelear con ella.

"Confiamos en ti Heda" es lo último que dice Regina y sale con Layla.

Indra espera unos segundo para que Lexa tranquilice sus emociones y empieza a hablar.

"Nosotras no queríamos que te enojaras Lexa. Solo estamos tratando de entender la situación a horas de entrar a un enfrentamiento con un enemigo desconocido y tu mente esta en Sky Heda. Sé que no es mi deber entrometerme en tus cosas Lexa, pero Clarke es una excelente líder y todas sus decisiones la hace por todos nosotros. En eso, ustedes dos son muy parecidas, ponen las necesidades de los demás por encimas de las suyas.Tú sabes mi opinión sobre los Skaikru pero ella es la única a la cual Yo daría mi vida para protegerla, además de Octavia" Indra se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de la Comandante.

"Heda, no dejes que tu enojo o un mal entendido acabe con la gran relación que tienes con Sky Heda. Creo que nadie lo soportaría" la general termina de hablar y se retira.

Dejando a una Lexa sorprendida al saber como Indra le tiene aprecio a Clarke.

* * *

"Cuidado Skaikru no quiero tener que explicar tu muerte" Luna le advierte a Raven que tiene la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del navío.

"Esto es asombroso, cuando llegue a Camp Jaha, nadie me creerá que fui a conocer el océano" dice Raven emocionada como una niña.

El grupo de Luna está compuesto por diez barcos grandes y con una gran mayoría de soldados. Pero el grupo no se compara con el de la Comandante que se llevó todo el ejército.

Raven pierde el balance al barco chocar con una ola y Luna la ayuda a sentarse.

"Gracias. A Layla le va a encantar mis historias" dice Raven removiéndose el brazalate para relajar sus musculo.

"Es seria tu relación con Layla" pregunta Luna con curiosidad a conocer a la Azgeda desde hace años.

"Sí. Es irónico verdad, que dos personas de mundos distintos se enamoren" la morena sonríe.

"No, creo que eso lo hace más interesante" Luna levanta su ceja en doble sentido, recordando que su esposa y ella eran de clanes diferentes.

"Ella es especial, Yo nunca me había sentido así. Ahora entiendo a Octavia y Clarke que parecían idiotas enamoradas" Raven toma una copa de vino que le acerca Luna.

"Sí. El amor llega cuando menos tú lo esperas y entre todas las personas, estoy feliz que Layla allá encontrado ese amor. Lo digo en serio esa Azgeda es cabeza dura y difícil de controlar"

Luna y Raven se echan a reír.

"Luna falta mucho" pregunta la líder del Clan Stelkru que luce pálida por los movimientos del barco.

"Toma, bebe esto" Luna le pasa una copa de vino para que Elena se calmara.

"No entiendo porque Lexa no dejo que Elena estuviera con ellos. Ella tiene los mejores caballos del clan Stelkru" pregunta Raven tratando de entender la decisión de la Comandante.

"Lexa siempre ha sido una Comandante visionaria. Ella sabe que Elena es la única heredera del clan, si muere en el enfrentamiento contra los rebeldes. De Horse people se quedaría sin líder, por eso la envió con nosotras para proteger su descendencia" Luna ayuda a que Elena se siente y la joven líder los hace sin protestar. Los movimientos del barco la tienen mareada, por eso es que ella cría caballos no construye barcos.

Raven ve el rostro de Elena y retrocede al saber lo que iba a ocurrir en segundos.

"Por eso nuestra misión es acércanos y esperar por órdenes" dice Luna y empieza a acariciar la espalda de la pobre joven líder que en tan poca edad a tenido que dirigir a un pueblo sin experiencia.

Elena no logra aguantar y vomita a Luna enteramente, haciendo que Raven grite, riéndose por la escena "Lo siento Luna…"

Luna respira Hondo y sabe que el viaje sera largo.

* * *

La Comandante ordeno que todos se detuvieran e hicieran campamento. Camp Jaha está a cinco minutos, pero Lexa decidió esperar por el grupo de Kane para obtener información.

La carpa de Lexa esta lista y la morena decide entrar para descansar. Lexa entra y se encuentra con Clarke completamente en ropa interior, cambiando la ropa que tenía puesta. La morena traga saliva y se voltea para darle privacidad.

A la Comandante se le olvido decirle a sus guerreros que Sky Heda podía tener su propia Carpa.

"Puedes voltearte" la rubia le informa a Lexa, habiéndola visto entrar.

Lexa se voltea y limpia su garganta viendo como Clarke se acomoda en la cama de las dos.

La morena termina de cambiarse y pasea por el lugar, no atreviéndose a entrar a la cama para no incomodar a Clarke.

"Lexa, esta es tu cama también. Si te sientes incomoda puedo dormir con mi madre"

"No, no es necesario" Lexa la interrumpe rápido al ver que la rubia se movía para levantarse.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza y levanta las pieles para que la Comandante entre a la cama. La morena lo hace tímidamente pero le da la espalda a la rubia.

"Lexa podemos estar peleadas o tener un desacuerdo pero mi amor por ti no va a cambiar. Solo espero que tu sientas lo mismo, porque en estos momentos ya no sé lo que es dormir a solas. Me he acostumbrado a que estemos siempre juntas" la morena la escucha en silencio, porque piensa igual que ella. Las dos están muy unidas para dormir en camas separadas.

Al no recibir respuesta Clarke decide continuar hablando.

"Lo siento Lexa, pero era importante que nadie conociera lo que se esconde en Monte Weather. En el momento que Monty lo descubrió pensé que era la mejor decisión. Nadie puede tomar esas bombas porque están codificadas con una clave secreta y Monty es el mejor en esa area" Clarke habla con lagrimas en sus ojos al no soportar que la morena este enojada con ella.

Lexa se voltea viendo las lagrimas de Clarke y la abraza en la misma cama acostada.

"Clarke. No estoy enojada por la decisión que tomaste, bueno un poco, pero las palabras de Indra me dejaron pensando y entendí que Yo también hubiera tomado esa misma decisión. Las dos somos líderes y nuestra prioridad es la protección de nuestro pueblo. Estaba enojada con la circunstancia. No quiero que nuestra relación se basada en secretos Clarke. Tu significas mucho para mí, solo no quiero que lo tomes en grande" la morena acaricia el pelo de la rubia para tranquilizarla.

"Lexa Yo nunca te utilizaría. Mi amor por ti es infinito, mi madre me dijo que tú no podías vivir sin mí, pero creo que es al revés. Tú eres mi hogar Lexa. Tú y Emma son muy importantes para mí" Clarke habla directamente a los ojos de la morena para que no tenga duda de sus palabras.

Lexa siente su corazón latir y se acerca a la rubia besándola apasionadamente.

"Teina, has escuchado a todo mi pueblo llamarte por ese nombre. Ellos reconocen lo que significas para mí. Nosotros creemos que cada persona nace unida a otra alma, solo debemos esperar para encontrarla. Clarke tu eres mi Teina, serás la Reina entre mi pueblo. Nuestros espíritus estarán unidos en esta vida y la otra"

Clarke siente como su corazón late rápidamente, sabiendo que logro encontrar su felicidad. Las dos se acercan y se perdonan mutuamente. Esta vez es Clarke que empieza el beso, haciendo que Lexa caiga con su espalda en la cama. La rubia se posiciona entre sus piernas y comienza a besar a la morena con fuerza. Lexa gime al sentir como Clarke muerte su cuello con cariño. Poco a poco la ropa va desapareciendo de las dos. La rubia se dirigía a la zona sur de la morena después de acariciar sus senos por minutos, pero es detenida por esta "No Clarke, quiero sentir tu peso" Clarke asiente con su cabeza y se posiciona entre las piernas de Lexa, separándolas para que los centros rocen. La rubia gime de gusto al sentir lo mojada que esta Lexa, empieza a moverse en ritmo con la morena. Lexa toma el rostro de Clarke y la acerca para besarla, ella quiere sentir todo de la rubia y disfrutar el momento antes de la batalla.

"Amor estoy cerca" dice Clarke entre respiración y pone uno de las areolas erectas de Lexa en su boca.

"Clarke no pares" grita Lexa llevando sus manos a los glúteos de la rubia para presionar el movimiento.

"Joder, Lexa" Clarke detiene el sonido de su gemido en la boca de Lexa al saber que la morena va a climatizar con ella.

"oh, Clarke" Lexa siente como sus ojos se viran al sentir la corriente de su orgasmo.

La rubia la sigue gritando el nombre de Lexa y Clarke se siente mareada por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Las dos están tratando de recuperar el aire, la rubia colapsa encima de la morena y Lexa la abraza recibiendo su peso. Clarke besa suavemente cada parte de Lexa mientras ella acaricia su pelo. Así es que las dos se quedan dormidas hasta al otro día, que son interrumpidas al ser llamadas con urgencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores son míos, gracias por seguir leyendo. Faltan como dos capítulos mas para cerrar con esta historia. Preparasen que tengo otra historia en mente.


	24. Viejos Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Final esta cerca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, mi vida ha sido un poco ajetreada. Solo un capitulo mas y se termina :(

_**Viejos Amigos** _

_**Cerca de la Montaña** _

La carpa que se habilito para todos los lideres, esta llena y todos observan en silencio la escena de los dos Canciller Skaikru. Abby y Kane llevan minutos discutiendo lo ocurrido en Camp Jaha, y la noticia no ha sido de mucho agrado para los clanes.

"Como pudiste dejar que pasara esto Kane" le grita Abby enojada.

"Abby, no esperábamos que ocurriera esto. Jaha estaba sedado todo el tiempo" Kane le responde de igual manera, sabiendo que lo ocurrido no les favorece en estos momentos de guerra.

"Pues entonces explícame como logro escaparse de la seguridad"

Abby no puede creer el descuido de Kane y los guardias del Arka.

"Silencio" grita Lexa que entraba con Clarke, al haber escuchado todo.

"Que alguien me explique que está pasando" Lexa ordena a los presentes a ver la tensión en el lugar y todos abren paso para que Lexa se acomode en el centro.

"Comandante. Tenemos un problema Jaha escapó de nuestra seguridad" Kane empieza a informarle titubeando.

¿Y cual es el problema. Es solo un hombre" dice Lexa

"Eso no fue lo único que se escapo verdad, Kane" habla Clarke al ver el rostro nervioso de Kane.

Kane traga saliva "No. Jaha escapo con varias personas que vivían en Monte Weather"

Clarke abre su boca en asombro, mientras Lexa trata de controlar sus gestos. La Comandante sabia que era un error dejar sobrevivientes de Monte Weather.

"Cuantos" pregunta alzando la voz.

"Diez Comandante y varias armas del almacén de seguridad" Clarke se lleva su mano a su rostros sabiendo que nada saldrá bien con esta fuga.

"Nosotros hemos aprendido que en una guerra. No dejas vivo al enemigo. En especial si ese enemigo es de la montaña" grita Regina al no creer lo que escucha. Los Skaikru son débiles.

Las palabras de la Reina hacen que el lugar se vuelva un caos. Lideres contra lideres se empujan entre ellos, en especial a los Skaikru.

Lak ve esto y se adelanta a proteger a Abby, que iba hacer golpeada por el desespero del grupo. La doctora se agarra rápido al joven que recibe un golpe en la cabeza.

"Nadie es culpable" grita la Comandante para ganar el control del lugar. Su mirada hace que todos se retiren a sus lugares, pero Lexa sabe que ella es la única responsable de lo sucedido. Al dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran sus decisiones.

Lexa recupera la mirada de todos y ordena en voz alta.

"Ahora no es momento de pelear entre nosotros. La guerra ya empezó. Preparen a todos los soldados. Marchamos a la montaña" El corazón de Clarke se contrae al escuchar a Lexa, porque ella es la única culpable de lo ocurrido.

Ella presiono para dejar sobreviviente.

Indra sale con los demás generales, mientras Regina se queda.

"Yo tendré todo listo para recibir a los heridos. Niko y los Healer prepararan las carpas medicas" dice Abby y sale a trabajar, llevándose a Lak con ella.

Al retirarse Indra y los generales para prepararse para salir, La Comandante se queda con un pequeño grupo y continua dando ordenes.

"Quiero dos grupos. Uno liderado por Kwin. Yo y los Skaik..." Lexa informaba pero es detenida por Clarke.

"Lexa es mejor que los Skaikru vayan a la montaña. Nosotros conocemos el funcionamiento de las maquinas y Monty estará conmigo"

"Clarke esto no es una negociación. Tu no iras sola" dice Lexa con tono fuerte.

Las dos se miran directamente por segundos haciendo que en el lugar suban los ánimos.

"Heda. Sky Heda tiene razón. Kwin no conoce estas tierras y Cesario aprovechara para atacar al instante" Ridley habla con timidez al ver la tensión entre las dos lideres.

"Bellamy puede ir contigo, mientras Heda y Yo atacamos el frente. Es la única manera para poder distraer al enemigo de los Skaikru" Regina ofrece al grupo con sinceridad. Ella solo quiere terminar con la guerra para regresar a su hogar.

La Comandante se queda en silencio, no gustándole las ideas de los demás. Ella sabe que es un peligro la distracción en la guerra, pero no puede detener su preocupación. Aun así decide aceptar la opinión de Regina y Ridley.

Después de la intensa reunión Clarke y Lexa caminan a su carpa para re-vestirse de nuevo.

En el camino Lexa podía ver a Indra dando ordenes a los soldados y Lincoln preparando a los arqueros, que ya empezaban a trepar los arboles.

Las dos siguen calladas vistiéndose, cada una en sus pensamientos. Clarke sabe que Lexa esta enojada, pero era la única manera en la cual ella podía concentrarse para poder detener a Jaha y teniendo a Lexa cerca era un peligro para ella.

La rubia mira a Lexa y decide romper el hielo "Lexa, lo siento, nun..."

La Comandante interrumpe a Clarke.

"No es tu culpa Clarke. Yo tome esa decisión y en ese momento era lo correcto" Lexa se pone la armadura de su hombro y mira a Clarke.

La Comandante ve el tormento en los ojos de su amada y decide acercarse para ayudarla. Lexa sabe que como líder siempre se toman decisiones difíciles y lo pasado, pasado es. Ella solo quiere que Clarke se concentre en la guerra contra Jaha y Cesario.

Clarke suspira decepcionada pero deja que Lexa termine de vestirla y ayude a pintar su rostro.

* * *

Raven sale rápido de la cabina al sentir como el barco se detiene. La morena ve como Luna saca unos binoculares para ver hacia el horizonte y luego se los pasa a ella.

"Que pasa Luna" pregunta Raven enfocando y viendo tierra a lo lejos.

El lugar es una isla lejana y vacía. Perfecta para A.L.I.E . La Morena saca el radar de su cintura que cuelga como correa a su alrededor y sus sospechas son correctas. Las coordenadas de Monty lo confirman.

"Es ahí donde A.L.I.E se esconde" pregunta Elena que se acerca a las dos.

Luna da la vuelta y empieza a dar órdenes "Bajen los botes"

"Luna, la isla está a lo lejos" pregunta Raven a no saber qué ocurre.

"Si lo se. Hay arrecifes en esa área. Los barcos se destruirán antes de llegar a tierra. Los botes nos ayudaran a llegar, prepárate mecánica" Luna golpea el hombro de Raven y esta asiente con su cabeza.

La morena obedece a la líder, recogiendo todo lo que trajo con ella.

"Elena, vienes conmigo y Raven. Los demás prepárense y estén alerta" grita Luna

Luna cambia sus ropas a unas más cómodas y empieza su descenso. Elena es la siguiente en bajar con dificultad y miedo, Luna rápido la ayuda al ver que Elena odia los mares.

Raven es la ultima en bajar poco a poco emocionada por el viaje. La morena lleva consigo computadora, armas y granadas. Lista para enfrentar al enemigo.

Luna da la orden y los hombres empiezan a remar con fuerza.

Cuando los cinco botes llevaban quince minutos de viajes, Raven siente como su corazón se acelera. El camino ha sido tranquilo y eso no le gusta.

En eso como si hubiese visto el futuro la morena escucha como su radar suena con fuerza.

"Luna tenemos un problema" advierte Raven al ver una anomalía en su radar.

"Habla Skaikru" grita Luna agitada por estar remando.

"Algo se acerca a los botes rapidamente"

El grupo para de remar y empiezan a mirar hacia el cielo buscando al enemigo, pero nada ocurre. Solo un golpe en los botes les avisa que el peligro no era en los cielos sino en las aguas.

"Que es eso" pregunta Elena con miedo y señalando el agua. Las olas crecen con rapidez.

Luna y los guerrero sacan sus armas. Los cincuenta hombres y mujeres que andan en los cinco botes saben que lo que ocurre no es normal.

"Es rápido. A la derecha" grita Raven y el bote de los soldados se voltea.

Un bote trata de llegar a ellos, pero los hombres en el mar sienten como algo los jala hasta el fondo del mar. Unos nadan con fuerza para llegar a los demás pero la criatura les tiene ventajas.

El lugar esta en silencio al no creer lo que ven. Diez hombres murieron en segundo al frente de ellos, sin poder hacer nada. Luna ordena a que los botes se peguen, al no saber con qué pelean.

La respiración del grupo es agitada y fuerte esperando por el ataque.

"Tiene que ser un animal" susurra Raven

Todos brincan al escuchar el grito de Elena, que ve como una serpiente sale del fondo y se lleva a su guerrero.

"No" grita la líder.

La criatura es horrible y deforme. Larga como una serpiente, pero tiene escamas trasparentes y aletas como si fuera un pez. Sus ojos sobresalen y sus dientes salen de su mandíbula. El animal ataca para matar y nadie sobreviviría con una mordida de la criatura.

El grupo mira hacia los lados esperando por el siguiente ataque. Los cuatro botes logran acercarse y Raven saca el arma que Bellamy le regalo para el viaje.

"Ella esta jugando con nosotros. Esta esperando que nos separemos para atacar" Luna habla en susurros. Ella y su gente son conocedoras de los mares y se han enfrentado a todo tipo de criaturas pero ninguna tan rapida.

"Remen todos unidos" ordena la líder y los soldados retoman el camino poco a poco.

Raven ve a Elena y la sienta a su lado para tranquilizarla. La morena decide abrir su bulto y repartir las granadas que trajo consigo. Ella sabe que no matara a la criatura pero la mantendrá alejada.

"No jalen el gatillo, esperen que el animal se acerque y lanzen rapidamente, porque sino morimos nosotros" la morena instruye al grupo.

Todos pueden ver que están cerca de tierra pero las aguas se convierten en olas grandes y los botes se mueven. Haciendo que la tribulación se quede sin balance. Los guerrero lanzan las granadas a la par para mantener al animal lejos, mientras algunos reman con fuerzas. Llevan medio camino y los cuatro barcos siguen a la par. Luna mantiene el ritmo y Raven se sorprende de la líder y su comando sobre el mar.

La mecánica sabe que las granadas se están acabando y el animal se ve que esta perdiendo la paciencia, porque cada vez ataca con fuerza.

"No lancen las ultimas, porque sino nos quedamos sin protección al volver" dice Raven al no saber si van a sobrevivir el viaje.

En pleno segundo sienten un golpe por detrás. Dos hombres son lanzados al mar y devorados rápidamente.

El grupo rema con rapidez, el bote recibe otro golpe y Elena con Raven son tiradas del bote. Luna ve esto y se lanza rápido por Elena, al ser la que se hunde con rapidez. Dos guerreros toman a Raven y la levantan del agua pero la morena se hunde. El brazalete de metal es pesado en agua.

Uno de los soldado se tira sin pensarlo para ayudarla. Llevándola cerca del bote y sosteniéndola por la cintura para que no se hunda.

"Remuévelo" le dice Raven al soldado, señalando su pierna. Este obedece y el brazalate que ha ayudado a la morena a caminar por meses, es dejado en el fondo del mar. Cuando la morena es levantada por los hombres su arma cae de su cintura.

La líder de Boat people nada hacia el fondo y ve como Elena pelea con la criatura. La joven sangra por su costado, al ser mordida por el animal, Luna lleva su cuchillo en su boca algo que todos en su clan hacen cuando pelean debajo del mar.

Luna trata de llegar rápido porque sabe que Elena se quedara sin aire y así sucede. La joven líder pierde el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno. Luna llega y entierra su espada a la serpiente que suelta a Elena. Luna agarra el cuerpo de la joven y la emerge del agua siendo recibido por los botes.

La criatura regresa y toma a Luna por la pierna. Pero Luna es una mujer fuerte con musculatura y los dos pelean por segundos.

Todos miran perplejos a la líder luchar con el animal. Ninguno sabe que hacer o quien ganara la pelea. Luna sangra y el animal también, este decide soltarla. Luna nada hacia el grupo con poca fuerza física y sin aire. Ella puede escuchar como los soldados le gritan para que nade rápido.

El animal golpea los botes pero da la vuelta para dirigirse a la líder. La criatura quiere rematarla por la cintura. Cuando Luna es levantada del agua se escuchan disparos que hacen que el grupo brinque por la fuerza del sonido. La criatura se levantaba del agua con sus mandíbulas abierta y un joven soldado recogió la arma de Raven y la utilizo para matar al animal. La horrenda serpiente cae en uno de los botes muerta.

Todos gritan de la alegría y el cansancio, tratando de recuperar el aire. Luna cae en su espalda casi sin oxigeno.

"Te besaría en estos momentos, pero mi novia es celosa y Azgeda" Raven abraza al soldado sentada y todos empiezan a reírse.

El joven abre sus ojos en miedo y devuelve el arma a su dueña.

"Tranquilo. La Skaikru la esta entrenando" dice Luna entre aire pero golpea con agradecimiento el hombro del joven que es soldado de Elena.

Luna decide dejar que el grupo descanse y llevar a los heridos a un bote de regreso a los barcos, con la criatura muerta como trofeo. La líder esta tranquila que los demás no decidieron intervenir porque sino hubiese habido mas muertos.

* * *

Trikru y Azgeda cabalgan juntos a velocidad para enfrentar al enemigo. Su misión es distraer al enemigo para permitir que los Skaikru se infiltren en la montaña.

Kwin es la encargada del grupo pero es Indra quien lidera a los soldados. Regina a aprendido en su reinado que a veces un líder debe retroceder para abrirle paso al otro y ella sabe que en territorio Trikru si ella comanda podrían perder la guerra. Por eso Indra es la mejor para tomar las riendas.

Los soldados llegaban al lugar cuando fueron emboscados por los rebeldes. Rebeldes Azgedas salen por entre los arboles atacando sin piedad. Indra y Octavia se separan del grupo para tomar ventaja mientras la Reina y Layla tratan de contener la situación.

La Kwin sigue montada en su caballo y enfrentando a los rebeldes. Ella va de lado en lado tratando de proteger a sus soldados. Regina levanta la mirada y ve como Layla es atacada por un arco en su pecho haciéndola caer de su caballo inconsciente. Kwin se dirigía a hacia ella volteando su caballo pero en el momento que cabalga hacia Layla, Regina ve una lanza que viene hacia ella. Cuando levanta su mirada ve el rostro de Cesario a lo lejos, montado en su caballo y un grupo de rebeldes que lo protegen de la guerra. Regina siente como cae al suelo, al ser su caballo quien recibe la lanza. La caída es dolorosa pero ella grita por la muerte de su caballo, el cual la ha acompañado en sus momentos difíciles. Regina se arrodilla al lado de su caballo y lo despide quitándole la vida para no verlo sufrir.

"Tu pelea a terminado" la líder besa a su amigo de toda la vida.

La Reina siente como la adrenalina toma control de su cuerpo y comienza su venganza. Regina saca su espada real y ataca sin piedad a los rebeldes que se acercan. Su meta es llegar a Cesario.

Ella sabe que es difícil porque Cesario está siendo protegido. Regina mira a su alrededor y ve como sus soldados caen. El número de rebeldes se ha multiplicado y la Reina se pregunta cómo Cesario logro conseguir a los traidores.

Regina ve como Indra y Octavia siguen en la defensiva peleando en parejas. El baile es hermoso una desarma y la otra ataca a muerte, es como si las dos conocieran el pensar de la otra. La Reina solo espera por un milagro.

La pelea sigue y Cesario se aleja satisfecho por la caída de la Reina. Su sonrisa malvada se refleja en su rostro sabiendo que no sudo por su victoria. Cuando su grupo seguía el camino a la montaña se encuentran con la Comandante y sus guerreros.

"Te alejabas de la fiesta Cesario" habla Lexa burlándose de su enemigo.

Cesario siente como su cuerpo se paraliza. Él nunca se ha enfrentado a oponentes mejores, por eso siempre es escoltados.

Lexa no espera por respuesta y corre hacia el hombre lanzando su daga hacia uno que protegía a Cesario. Su daga se entierra en la frente del rebelde muriendo al instante.

"Toquen el cuerno" grita Lexa mientras saca su espada de la espalda.

El grupo que acompaño a los Skaikrus a Monte Weather salen de los árboles, lanzando flechas hacia el enemigo. La silueta de Lincoln se puede ver brincando entre los árboles para llegar a la Kwin y a sus soldados.

Kwin respira al ver el refuerzo. Ella tiene a Layla por la cintura mientras sus soldados las protegen en círculos.

"Llévenla al campamento" ordena Regina ayudando a proteger a su general. Ella no dejara que su esposa sufra por la muerte de su hermana.

"Sha. Heda tiene a Cesario" informa Ridley levantando el cuerpo de la azgeda y saliendo a velocidad.

Lexa cae en su espalda al ser golpeada por el mango del hacha de Cesario. La Comandante puede ver que el líder rebelde es un cobarde por eso usa una hacha con un mango largo para matar más fácil a su rival. La morena escupe sangre de su boca y se levanta sin problema. Cesario esta solo, su elite de rebeldes fueron aniquilados en minutos. Lexa arroja su otra espada esperando a que Cesario la esquive y camina a grandes paso hacia su enemigo, su espada sigue golpeando contra el hacha y ella puede ver como el líder está perdiendo el ritmo y la fuerza. Saca su daga preferida de la cintura y la introduce en la mano de Cesario que grita rápidamente.

"Cuando un líder huye de su propia guerra. En mi clan lo llamamos cobarde" con su espada Lexa arremete contra las piernas del hombre que cae de rodillas.

La Comandante guarda sus armas y golpea con sus puños al líder sin piedad. El rostro del rebelde esta desfigurado y la sangre brota por cada orificio del pobre hombre, que su vanidad lo llevo a esto. Lexa lo arrastra todo el camino hacia el otro lado de la guerra. Los demás la siguen en silencio viendo la crueldad de la Comandante, pero ellos saben que esto es lo correcto.

"Regina" grita la Comandante que lleva el cuerpo moribundo de Cesario.

"Aquí, te traigo el traidor" Lexa mueve su cabeza ordenando a que un soldado levante el cuerpo y lo tire a los pies de la Reina.

"A los rebeldes. Esta es su oportunidad para rendirse y morir con dignidad. No se equivoquen morirán pero será rápido y sin dolor" Heda informa sin misericordia.

Para el pequeño grupo Skaikru que andaban con Kane al escuchar las palabras de la Comandante se llenan de miedo.

"No se rindan mis soldados, que esta guerra la hemos ganado" grita Cesario que se levanta en rodillas.

"Mi leyenda me seguirá…" Cesario no termina sus palabras porque Regina lo silencio cortando su cabeza.

En eso se escuchan unas alarmas sonar que salen de Monte Weather y dos misiles salen de lugar hacia el cielo.

Lexa y Regina esperan por el impacto de ellos en los clanes cercanos. Pero no sucede.

* * *

Luna y sus soldados caminan por toda la isla en busca de algún peligro o sobrevivientes. Mientras Raven se alejó del grupo y siguió caminando hacia la mansión a lo lejos, junto con dos guerreros.

Para la morena el lugar le parece desolado y esto le preocupa, porque perdieron comunicación con Clarke y Monty. Aunque en los aires siguen los drones volando constantemente, pero Raven sabe que las maquinas deben estar programadas.

"Mecánica" grita uno de los guerreros que entraba a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Los tres llevaban minutos buscando por algún enemigo, pero nada aparecía.

Raven corre hacia él rápidamente con nuevos ánimos y decidida a terminar con la misión. Cuando llega se detiene y abre su boca en asombro. El lugar está lleno con máquinas, cámaras, computadoras y televisores.

"Alguien está encerrado aquí" dice el guerrero y señala a uno de los televisores.

Raven se acerca y abre sus ojos, no creyendo lo que ve.

Murphy esta siendo monitoreado por las cámaras y la morena puede observar el descaste de su amigo.

Raven se sienta en la silla y empieza a tratar de infiltrarse en la computadora. Mientras los guerreros ven como el hombre en la televisión rompe con todo lo del lugar. Ellos pueden ver que el joven debe haber estado encerrado por meses.

"Habla" Raven le dice a uno de los guerreros dándole un audífono con micrófono.

La morena sigue concentrada en tratar de infiltrarse en la computadora y respira hondo, encontrándose con el primer problema.

Los dos hombres se miran y uno decide obedecer a la Skaikru "ohhh"

Raven se ríe al escuchar esto y mueve su cabeza. Ella nunca dejara de sentirse en casa con estos nuevos amigos.

Murphy levanta su cabeza y mira a los lados.

"Hola…Hola" grita él en desespero.

"Murphy" grita Raven

"Raven….Raven" llama Murphy

La morena se queda en silencio tratando de llegar al lugar donde su amigo se encuentra encerrado y puede ver como todo fue programado por sectores.

"NOOOOO….NOOOO… por favor no me dejen" suplica el pobre hombre.

"Murphy tranquilo soy Yo Raven. Estoy tratando de liberarte" la morena mueve su cabeza.

Raven trata de controlar a su amigo. A simple vista el lugar parece un hogar, tiene muebles, televisores, un bar, comida. Pero la morena descubre que el lugar es controlado desde afuera con las computadoras. Quien creo ese refugio, lo hizo con la intención de no salir.

"Raven, sácame de aquí. Jaha está loco, me encerró y me dejo, para dirigirse a Camp Jaha" Murphy sigue gritando, tratando de poder hablar con alguien.

"Eso trato Murphy pero el programa está asegurado con una gran clave. Voy a intentar desarrollar un virus para que infecte el programa. Solo se paciente" Raven sigue trabajando con rapidez para liberal a su amigo que luce perdido.

"Recibiste mi mensaje"

"Ese fuiste tú" pregunta Raven, asombrada por la noticia.

"Sí. Él hombre que estaba encerrado antes que Yo, tenía una radio vieja. Lo desmonte y logre conectarme a ustedes" Murphy le informa a su amiga con alegría.

Él nunca fue bueno en nada de tecnología pero el desespero fue tanto que logro recordar lo básico de la clave morse.

"Y que paso con el hombre" Raven trata de mantener ocupado a Murphy para que no se desespere.

"Se suicidó" susurra su amigo con tristeza pero continua hablando.

"Tienes que informarle a Clarke. Jaha va hacia allá con una maquina en su espalda. Él quiere destruir a todos, en especial a la Comandante" Murphy se levanta rápido del mueble y empieza a pasear el lugar con nerviosismo.

En eso el radal de Raven suena con fuerza informándole del peligro.

"Tenemos que irnos dos misiles se acercan al lugar" el radal sigue sonando con mas fuerza.

"Noo" grita Murphy

"Infórmenle a Luna, prepárense para salir" Raven ordena y los dos guerrero salen corriendo del lugar.

"Raven por favor" Murphy llora con dolor.

Luna estaba en las afueras preparando los botes y alejando a los demás. Cuando escucha la voz de la mecánica que corre hacia ellos.

"Vámonos" la morena corre con velocidad, mirando el radal y viendo como el grupo solo tiene cinco minutos para llegar a los barcos.

Mientras Raven corre. Otro ser humano se le une con rapidez.

Murphy logro ser liberado y salía de una parte de la playa. El lugar donde lo encerraron era un bunker subterráneo, lejos de la mansión.

"Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver" Murphy habla en alegría, llevando su brazo a la cintura de la morena para ayudarla a correr.

"Si, Yo tampoco. Volvamos a casa"

Murphy nunca pensó que lograría escuchar esas palabras y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Lunas esperaba por ellos dos. Los tres caen en el bote y reman con fuerza, viendo como dos misiles se dirigen hacia ellos.

Eso es lo último que logran ver los tres. Al sentir como la fuerza del impacto los nubla.

* * *

"Clarke, que hemos hechos" Monty siente como sus manos tiemblan.

"Lo que teníamos que hacer"

La rubia se voltea al grupo y ve el cuerpo de Jaha en el piso con un disparo en la frente. Mientras los demás sobrevivientes son arrestados por Bellamy.

Sky Heda ordeno que no mataran a los que ayudaron a Jaha. Ella los quiere vivos.

Monty solo espera, que Raven logre salir con vida. Al saber que la comunicación fue perdida.


	25. Together 'till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo llega a su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de un gran viaje. En noviembre del año pasado empecé a escribir, para tranquilizar mis enojos y frustraciones con la vida. Esto me ayudo a descubrí una gran pasión por las historias de ficción. Together till the end fue mi primera creación y quería que fuera la primera en terminar de escribir, antes que Two Hedadu One Heda. Gracias a esos lectores que me siguieron desde el principio y disfrutaron de esta gran aventura. Mil gracias por los seguidores y los que favorecieron esta historia. Ustedes son los verdaderos protagonistas.
> 
> Besos y Abrazos.
> 
> Att
> 
> JayCV

**_Together till the end_ **

_**Un año después…** _

Han pasado un año y Clarke todavía no supera la última guerra de la montaña. Ella carga con el peso de tantas muertes a manos del enemigo y a manos de ella, porque para Clarke la última guerra fue su responsabilidad. Todas las noches se levanta con pesadillas del recuerdo de su decisión y la vida para ella ya no es la misma.

**_flashback_ **

**_El grupo Skaikru regresa a Camp Jaha con los sobrevivientes de Monte Weather. Clarke dio la orden de que no mataran a nadie, solo que lograran detener a Jaha y su plan. Y así fue, ella logro terminar con la vida de Jaha y detener el lanzamiento de los misiles a territorio de Polis. Clarke puso una bala en la frente del ex canciller, que su obsesión y su locura lo llevo a la muerte. Junto con él fue detenido A.L.I.E. quien daba sus órdenes por medio de la conexión con Jaha a nivel cerebral. Jaha estaba tan afanado en destruir a la Comandante y los clanes, que permitió que A.L.I.E tomara control de su cerebro por medio de un chip, incrustado detrás de su oreja derecha. Luego de esto Clarke ordeno que quemaran el cuerpo Jaha junto con Monte Weather. Ella quería destruir todo lo que se había creado para destruir la humanidad. Así mismo los prisioneros que sobrevivieron, fueron ejecutados en el centro de Camp Jaha y Clarke dejo claro que la Ley en la tierra era la Comandante. El que se negara, su vida iba a ser terminada._ **

Clarke recuerda ese día, como su madre estuvo en contra de esta decisión pero ella no la escucho. Muchas vidas se perdieron en esa guerra, en especial del ejercito de la Comandante y Regina.

"Hiciste, lo que tenías que hacer"

Clarke trata de no brincar, al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de una persona en su espalda.

Cada mañana mientras Lexa se levanta a entrenar, la rubia aprovecha para caminar por la ciudad. El silencio en la mañana la ayuda a limpiar su mente para afrontar el día.

"Todos piensan igual que tu, pero el peso es demasiado" Clarke le contesta a Bellamy, que se acercaba a ella.

"Si no fuera por ti, todos estuvieras muertos o quizás prisioneros de la Comandante. Tu sabes que cuando llegamos a la tierra, Yo no era el mejor líder" Bellamy abraza a su amiga con cariño. Desde que llego del Clan Azgeda, Él todas las mañana la ve salir a caminar y hoy decidió unirse a ella.

Bellamy no sabe lo que es ser un buen líder por eso ahora con el apoyo de Regina y Echo, Él ha aprendido que no todo es negro y blanco.

"Nervioso" pregunta Clarke soltando el abrazo de su amigo.

Bellamy respira hondo, tratando de controlar sus nervios "No sé qué es más aterrador, decir mis votos nupciales enfrente de todos los clanes, o convertirme en el príncipe de Ice Nation. Créeme Regina no es la mejor cuñada"

Clarke se hecha a reír y golpea a su amigo. Lexa y ella se han convertido en buenas amigas de Regina. Kwin puede ser un poco fuerte de carácter pero Clarke la compara con Lexa, porque son muy parecidas.

Desde la recuperación de la guerra Bellamy ha vivido en territorio Azgeda para aprender la cultura y sus deberes como esposo de la princesa Azgeda. Algo que se le ha hecho difícil a él y a Echo.

"Tu unión, traerá paz a los clanes y las dudas de la lealtad de Regina con Lexa se disiparan" la rubia le recuerda a su amigo.

Después de la guerra, la Comandante ha recibido muchas críticas negativas por sus decisiones pasadas y muchos clanes empezaron a darle la espalda por los errores de los Skaikru. Por eso Clarke tomo la decisión de abolir todas las leyes del Arka y aceptar el modo de vida de los de la tierra. Fue un proceso arriesgado pero necesario para crear paz entre los clanes.

"Tú y Lexa están casadas, que más alianza pueden pedir los clanes. No me malinterpretes amo a Echo con todo mi corazón pero Yo no nací para liderar" Bell mueve su cabeza en negación.

Clarke sonríe recordando como ella y Lexa se unieron en matrimonio. La alegría fue tanto que la celebración duro por semanas. Heda y Sky Heda unieron sus almas en una ceremonia en el centro de la ciudad, con el pueblo como testigo y en la misma noche Lexa reconoció a Emma como su hija.

Para Clarke ese día fue el más feliz de su vida, su boda con Lexa.

"Bellamy, te convertirás en el mejor Rey en la historia Azgeda" la rubia le da ánimos a su amigo.

Bell vira sus ojos pero recibe las palabras de Clarke con cariño. Él ha visto como el peso del liderazgo ha afectado a su amiga, pero se siente feliz porque Clarke ha tenido a su lado a la única que puede entender ese dolor. La Comandante, líder de los trece clanes.

Los dos llevaban hablando por minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una gran explosión. En eso ven la silueta de Raven y Murphy que corren para esconderse de los gritos de Lexa y Layla, que caminaban por el lugar al terminar el entrenamiento.

Después de que Raven le salvara la vida a Murphy hace un año. El pobre hombre no se despega de la morena, porque siente que está en deuda con ella. Esto ha llevado a que Layla sienta celos por la cercanía de los dos. Pero cada día Raven le muestra a la general Azgeda a quien verdaderamente ama.

Bellamy y Clarke se ríen por la escena.

"Voy a extraña esto" dice la rubia limpiándose una lagrima que salía de su ojo por tanto reírse.

"Yo también. Ahora no estaremos unidos" Bell habla con gran dolor en su corazón.

Clarke asiente con su cabeza y los dos amigos deciden volver para ayudar a calmar a la situación que creo Raven.

* * *

"Raven" grita Layla con enojo.

La morena finge que no la escucho y sigue caminando para su habitación. Ella sabe que la Azgeda está molesta con ella, pero Raven decide no mirarla para no reírse.

La gran general tiene su cara negra por el residuo de la explosión y su pelo luce un poco quemado, algo que la morena no esperaba. Raven sabe que Murphy y ella se pasaron al unir químicos peligroso pero ella quería poder despedirse de sus amigos de una mejor manera.

_**Después del misil en la isla. Luna, Raven y Murphy fueron rescatados por Elena y los barcos de Luna. Los tres estuvieron inconscientes en las aguas con su bote en pedazos pero la rápida respuesta de la joven líder, que aun con sus heridas quería salvar sus vidas. Elena al ver la gravedad de las heridas. Decidió llevar al grupo al clan de Luna primero y de ahí avisar a la Comandante de lo sucedido.** _

_**El grupo estuvo sin contactos con Clarke y Monty por tres días.** _

_**Fue un caos el regreso y la victoria de la misión.** _

_**Para Raven lo mas que le afecto fue el rostro de Layla que lucia con dolor y tristeza. La Azgeda pensaba que había perdido a su amada en la misión y que el grupo de Luna no sobrevivió el misil.** _

_**Pero poco a poco la Comandante, Clarke y los demás llegaron a Boat people y vieron con asombros como el grupo de Luna había sobrevivido. El relato del viaje y las aventuras de este grupo se siguen contando entre los clanes. De cómo Luna venció a la serpiente de las aguas saladas o como la fuerza y la inteligencia de la mecánica llevo a este grupo a la victoria.** _

_**Pero para Raven esta misión le sirvió para encontrar una nueva familia. Ella no cambia la amistad de sus amigos, pero su hogar lo encontró en el clan de Luna, con sus soldados y con Elena. Lo sucedido, la ayudo a formar lazos fuertes con este grupo, que empezó a llamar su casa.** _

Raven no espera a que Layla cruce la puerta y se tira encima de la Azgeda para besarla.

La general al principio trata de fingir enojo, pero rápidamente se convierten en gemidos de satisfacción. Layla sabe que la morena conoce sus puntos débiles.

"Me perdonas" susurra la morena seductoramente.

Layla vira sus ojos y se rinde a las caricias de la morena. La Azgeda la levanta y camina con Raven por última vez a la cama que no será mas su hogar. Las dos decidieron instalarse y vivir en el clan de Luna.

Al principio hubo quejas en especial de Abby y Regina, porque perderían a dos personas importantes para mantener el funcionamiento de cada clan. Pero Clarke tomo la decisión de liberar a Raven de toda responsabilidad. Clarke sabía, que Raven había contribuido mucho al mantenimiento y funcionamiento del Arka. Que era tiempo de dejar a la morena ir, para que formara su propia familia. Regina no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, por presiones de Echo y su esposa. Echo le exigió que dejara de ser egoísta, que ya Layla había trabajado mucho como su general y era tiempo de que formara su propio camino.

Raven voltea a Layla y se posiciona encima de la Azgeda por su cintura "Es mi turno estar arriba"

La Azgeda da un gemido de alegría porque a ella le gusta cuando la morena toma control en la cama. Más ahora que Raven camina perfectamente y no tiene problema con su pierna. Desde que el brazalete de metal se dejó en el fondo del mar y con la ayuda de Malaya. Raven logro recuperar todo el movimiento en su pierna. Ahora es Layla que tiene que mantener una gran condición física con las exigencias de la morena.

"No te detengas" Layla le advierte a Raven

Raven besa el centro de la Azgeda y dice "Créeme amor, que no parare"

* * *

Llega la noche a Polis y Clarke está ayudando a vestir a Lexa. Bajo la tradición de Ice Nation la ceremonia es una real, por eso la Comandante y los líderes de los demás clanes visten con sus ropas reales que los identifican con su posición.

Clarke toma la última parte de la vestimenta de Lexa y se la pone en su hombro.

"Luces hermosa" Clarke besa los labios de la morena con dulzura.

La Comandante lleva puesto unos pantalones negros pegados y con sus botas de guerra. La armadura plateada distinta a la que utiliza en combate, brilla con el signo del clan Trikru en su centro. La hombrera que la distingue como Comandante, baila con la tela rojo que se arrastra al caminar. A diferencia de Clarke, que su vestimenta se resalta en azul y con la hombrera que fue creada por Lexa. Clarke la recibió de regalo el mismo día de su boda. Lexa quería que todos supieran que Clarke era su Teina, la alma gemela de la Comandante.

Lexa sonríe por el cumplido y la abraza con dificultad.

"auch…Lexa" la rubia se separa de Lexa. Las armaduras y vestimentas prohíben que las dos se den afecto mutuamente.

"Lo siento" la morena besa la frente de Clarke en disculpa.

La rubia sonríe poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su amada, no importando que estuvieran incomodas.

"Estoy feliz, pero a la misma vez tristes" Clarke susurra.

"Hey" Lexa pone sus manos en el rostro de Clarke, llamando su atención.

Pueden pasar los años y aun Lexa siente como sus rodillas tiemblan por la mirada de su amada. Ella ama a Clarke.

"Todo estará bien. Tus amigos estarán lejos, pero con el invento de Raven. La comunicación será constante, ahora cada Clan tiene la tecnología para comunicarse sin ningún problema. Además Luna está feliz de que Raven haya decido vivir con ellos, porque ahora podrán irse a aventurar"

Clarke y Lexa se ríen de las locuras que Luna y Raven han creado. Hasta la pobre de Elena es llevada a la fuerza.

"Lo sé, pero es que ellos son mi familia. Ahora quien los sacara de los problemas" dice Clarke en puchero.

Lexa sonríe y la besa.

"Eres como las mamá.Que ahora sus hijos crecieron y tienen sus familias, pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesiten. Te aseguro que después de una semana, Luna nos devolverá a Raven por sus explosiones. Luego Regina a Bellamy por ser cabeza dura y no seguir instrucciones a Octavia, Indra la controla y ahora que está embarazada. Lincoln no deja su lado en ningún momento. Monty es el único bueno de la familia, con él no tendremos problema"

Clarke golpea el hombro de Lexa "No hables así de nuestros hijos"

Lexa levanta su ceja pero sonríe al escuchar la voz de Emma.

"Ma, Nomon. Estamos tarde"

"Esa es la voz de nuestra única hija legitima" dice Clarke sonriendo y separándose de Lexa.

En esos momentos entra por la puerta Emma con actitud. Lexa la mira y trata de no reírse porque cada día su hija se parece a Clarke.

"Heda, nunca esta tarde. Sin mi presencia ninguna ceremonia comenzaría" Emma vira sus ojos al saberse de memoria esa frase.

Lexa pone sus ultimas armas en sus lugares y se dirige a seguir a su hija cuando es detenida por Clarke.

La rubia le da un beso suavemente y le dice "Juntas. Te amo"

"Juntas hasta el final Clarke" le responde Lexa y le devuelve el beso con intensidad.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos, no se sentirán satisfecho por el final, pero para mi es el correcto. Los clanes ahora están aliados y la población estará creciendo. Es lógico que cada uno de los cien, encontraran un hogar fuera del Arka ya que la vida ahí para ellos no fue la mas feliz.
> 
> Gracias por seguirme en estos veinticinco capitulo.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> El seudónimo de JayCV nació en noviembre y lo irónico de esto, es que noviembre es el mes de mi cumpleaños. Cualquiera diría que lo planee, pero no es así.
> 
> Espero saber de ustedes en mi otra historia.
> 
> Coming Soon: Una historia de alfa y omega. Clarke sera el alfa y Lexa la omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y perdonen los errores ;)


End file.
